The Insta-Family Effect
by harmonyromionedramione
Summary: Two halves make a whole. And baby makes three. Is this enough? Or will they discover more? Prequel to Forgotten But Not Gone. Mentions of Ron/Hermione and past Harry/Ginny. Some mild Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1: The break up

_AN: So, I am back. I meant to post this a few days ago but I got really busy at home and stuff. Then I fell into this deep, black hole of reading fan fiction instead of writing it. But I am back. I am hoping to update everyday like I did before but it may not happen. But I promise a week will not go by without an update and I will try to update every 2-3 days. Thanks for all the support guys. _ **Forgotten but not Gone **_was my first fan fiction and the love you guys showed for it made me want to write more._

_By the way for those who don't know this is a prequel to my Harry/Hermione story called_ **Forgotten but not Gone**._ This takes place several years prior to the events in that story. You don't have to read that story to enjoy this one (I don't think) but it wouldn't hurt so check it out._

_Read and Review. Thanks._

* * *

Harry was roused from sleep by a knock on the door. He had been dozing off on the couch in front of the fire. Harry sat up and looked around- his eyes landing on the clock on the wall. Who would be coming over at 8:00 at night unannounced?

Harry stood and stretched. He started for the door but jumped back and yelped when there was a crack of apparition in front of him.

"Is Master needing Kreacher to answer the door for him?" The elf croaked.

Harry yawned and grinned, "No Kreacher," Harry said. "I can get it."

"Is Master needing Kreacher to...do anything?" Kreacher asked.

Harry shook his head, "I am good. Thank you though. And I told you that you don't have to call me Master. Just call me Harry, alright?"

Kreacher didn't respond. He just shuffled away. Harry felt terrible. He wished Kreacher would retire but the elf was determined to keep waiting on Harry which made the young man thoroughly uncomfortable.

Harry shook his head and crossed the room and went to open the door. His best friend Ron Weasley was standing there look looking uncomfortable. "Hey mate," Ron greeted him. He tried to put a smile on his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Ron, are you ok?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Harry chuckled, "Sorry mate." he stepped back and let Ron inside.

The two went into the livingroom. Harry sat down in a chair and motioned for Ron to take the couch. The boys sat there quietly for a moment. Harry cleared his throat, 'Want something to drink? Water or a fizzy drink? Or-?"

"Got anything stronger?" Ron asked.

Harry stood up and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses from underneath a cabinet in the sitting room. He poured a glass for Ron and handed it to him.

"Cheers," Ron said tipping it back and sucking it all down.

Harry sipped his drink slowly. Then he said, "What's going on Ron?"

Ron rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned, "I need to tell you something."

Harry froze and prayed to all that was good in the world that Ron wasn't about to confess that he had cheated on Hermione because not only would that hurt Hermione terribly but that would put Harry in an awful position. Not that he wasn't already there. Ron and Hermione's tempestuous relationship had made Harry's life unbearable for months. He never knew what to say when one was complaining about the other. Especially because Ron was wrong more often than not and he hated to admit that. "What?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I am breaking up with Hermione," Ron said. He looked nervous as if he were afraid Harry would hit him. Truthfully Harry wanted to.

"Why?" Harry asked, his voice sounding dangerously calm.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he echoed. "You want to know why?" He shook his head, "Blimey, Harry where have you been the last eight months? Hermione and I are miserable. If we stay together much longer we won't be friends anymore. I can't live with that."

"You sure you aren't doing this because you want to snog other girls?" Harry asked ruefully.

Ron looked angry for a moment. He opened his mouth and then he closed it. He heaved a sigh and shrugged, "That actually may be part of it. I don't even know anymore."

Harry didn't know what to say. Should he talk Ron out of it? is that why Ron came here? Or was he looking for Harry to validate his behavior? Or did he just need support? "When?" Harry asked.

"I am taking her to dinner tonight. I plan to do it tonight." Ron said.

"In public?" Harry was floored. That seemed insensitive. But was their really any good way to break up with someone?

"Less chance of her making a scene," Ron said sheepishly.

Harry snorted,"Wouldnt count on it."

Ron chuckled and nodded, "I guess," he said. "I need a favor mate."

"What?" Harry asked tentatively. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I am sure after we split up it will be awkward with her living at the Burrow," Ron explained. "I was wondering if Hermione could move in here with you?"

Harry nodded, "Of course," he said. Then he hesitated, "Ron, I think Hermione is going to be mad that we are making arrangements for her."

"Probably, "Ron admitted ,"But I need to know she has someone. I need to know she won't be alone. I maybe the world's biggest prat but I do love her, you know? I just don't know if I am in love with her."

"Then I suppose breaking up with her is the best thing," Harry told him. "Just promise that you will sensitive about it, alright?"

Ron made a face, "Of course I will," he said.

Harry walked Ron to the door. He hated what Hermione was going to go through with this break up but part of him believed it was best. Maybe he friends just needed some time apart to appreciate what they had. Either way he would be glad when the battle between Ron and Hermione came to an end.

Harry was awoken again. This time he was actually asleep in his bed and it was a bit later.

"Master Potter?" Kreacher was shaking him.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled.

"Mistress Hermione is here," Kreacher said.

Harry sat up and looked around. It was taking him a few minutes to get awake enough to understand. He took his watch from the nightstand. Midnight. "Hermione is here?" Harry asked.

"She is waiting in the sitting room for you," Kreacher said.

Harry rubbed his face and put his glasses on. He stood up and stretched. He followed Kreacher out into the hallway. Harry jogged down the stairs. He saw Hermione standing in front of the door. She had some bags with her. "Hermione?" Harry asked.

She turned to face him and he could see she had been crying. She rushed him and threw her arms around his neck. "Harry!" she sobbed.

Instinctively his arms went around her, "It's alright," he soothed her. He rubbed her back.

"Ron and I- He-" Hermione was still sobbing. Harry's heart was breaking for her. He still believed the separation was for the best but to see Hermione like this...

Harry pulled back. With his hand on the small of her back he led her into the sitting room. "Sit down," he urged her. Harry took his wand from his pocket before he sat down and summoned them each a bottle of water. He sat down next to her and handed her the water. "Drink something."

Hermione smiled at him but there were still tears glistening in her large chocolate colored eyes. "Thanks," Hermione said. "I am so sorry to burst in here at midnight and dump all of my problems on you."

Harry waved her off, "I wasn't even asleep yet."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh really? So they half lidded eyes and the rumpled hair is what exactly? A new fashion statement?"

Harry laughed in spite of himself and shrugged, "I might have been dozing but it's fine," he told her. "I will always be here for you- day or night. You know that right?"

Hermione nodded and took another sip of water. Silence fell around them like a blanket.

Harry cleared his throat, "Tell me what happened Hermione?"

Hermione put a hand to her forehead and sighed deeply, "Ron broke up with me."

Harry didn't like keeping things from Hermione but he didn't fancy her knowing that he and Ron had talked about her behind her back so he tried to look impassive. "Oh?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Harry looked at his feet. "You knew!" Hermione accused. "You knew he was going to break up with me and you just let me walk right into it. Didn't you?"

Harry's head snapped up," I didn't know," he defended himself. "Well, I didn't know until tonight. He popped by before you went to dinner." He felt like a prat. He was wondering if he should have tried to warn her but he really didn't have time. Harry hung his head, "I am sorry."

Hermione's lip quivered, "No, I am sorry. This isnt your fault. I couldn't have asked you to intervene. That wouldn't be fair on you." She wiped the fresh tears off her face. "I shouldn't have been so shocked you know? Ron and I have been off for a while. He had been distant and I am sure I haven't been a ray of sunshine either. But when he said we should see other people I just felt so betrayed."

"Is this a break or is it permanent?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I have no idea," she admitted. "Ron said we should take a break and see other people. I informed him that I was not going to do this halfway. We were going to be together or not. He got really angry and said that were done. I said fine and then he left me in the restaurant."

Harry groaned. That sounded like Ron but he had hoped Ron would be mature about this. "He just left you there?" he asked.

"Yup," Hermione confirmed. "Once I calmed down and settled the bill I went back to the Burrow. Ron want there. I have no idea where he was or what he was doing. I didn't want to wake up Mrs. Weasley so I left her a note."

"What did you say?" Harry asked. He didn't want to know what the Weasley matriarch was going to say about all of this. She was convinced Ron and Hermione were destined to be together. "In the note, what did you say?"

"I told her that I appreciated all that the Weasley's had done for me but that Ronald and I needed some time apart." Hermione chewed her lip, "I told her I would be staying here. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course," Harry assured her. "This is your home as long as you want it or need it." He put his hand on hers.

Hermione smiled again and this time she actually looked a little happier. "Thank you. Ronald actually suggested I stay here. I have to admit it irritated me to be sent away like a child and to be told where I should stay. I considered not coming here just out of spite but really? Where else would I have to go? Where else would I want to go?"

"I am glad you came here," Harry told her. "I would have been worried about you. I want to keep you close."

Hermione huffed, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Harry Potter," she told him. "I am sad about what happened with Ronald but I am not going to die from it. People break up all the time."

"You guys may even get back together?" Harry reasoned.

Hermione made a face, "Maybe," she said. "But I doubt it. I still love Ron but I don't think it could ever be the same. He chose to run away instead of fighting for us. I won't be able to forget that."

Harry shifted in his seat. The idea of Ron and Hermione being permanently done was strange. He always thought they would end up together. He always thought they would be forever. Of course there was time he thought he would end up with Ginny Weasley and that didn't work out either. Harry didn't know what to say to Hermione and he didn't feel like going through a Ginny Weasley pain spiral so he stood up abruptly. "You're probably tired. Let me show you to your room." He offered her his hand

Hermione took Harry's hand and let him help her to her feet. Harry magicked her bags to follow them up the stairs. Harry had been renovating Grimmauld Place for a while now but the process was slow moving. He only had two bedrooms in livable condition. His bedroom and the one right across from it.

Harry opened the door an ushered Hermione inside her new room. It had a bed, a closet and a writing desk. The walls were clean and plain white. "You can make yourself at home. Do anything you want in here. Make any change you want." He eyed the bags that had landed on the floor by the door. "Is that all of your stuff?"

"I have a few more things at the Burrow," Hermione replied.

"We will go tomorrow and get them," Harry said. Hermione looked at him wearily, "I will make sure Ron isnt there, ok?" Hermione relaxed and nodded. " Bathroom is right next door to your bedroom. It's all yours. I have an ensuite."

The two friends stood there in silence for a long moment. Hermione yawned and Harry chuckled, "I guess that is my cue to get out of your hair." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well Hermione. Let me know if you need anything?"

Hermione squeezed Harry's shoulder. "I will. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry said. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harry went to his bedroom and closed his door. He slipped off his shirt and climbed into bed. This has been a long day and Harry was exhausted. And he had a feeling the next few days would be just as exhausting.


	2. Chapter 2: A good day

_AN: I am glad to see people responding well to this story too. I have to admit, the last story was pretty much planned out but this was one? I am flying by the seat of pants and making it up as I go along. _

_Just so you all know. Ron is going to be a big issue for most of the story. Of course seeing as this is a prequel to _Forgotten but Not Gone_ Harry and Hermione will end up together but this is about the journey to getting there and Hermione's feelings for Ron play a big part in that. Draco will also be making an appearance in this story soon. You will see how Harry and Draco became friends._

_Sorry for the long author's note. Enjoy. Read and Review._

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and she forgot for a second where she was. But when she sat up it all washed back over her.

Ron.

The break up.

Moving in with Harry.

She brushed her unruly hair out of her face and exhaled loudly. She was grateful it was Saturday. There was no way she would get any work done today. She had until Sunday evening to get her head on straight. She refused to let herself wallow. She was going to get out of bed and go downstairs and do something productive.

Hermione forced herself to climb out of bed. She grabbed her toiletries and headed for the bathroom. Hermione showered quickly. She climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her as she stood in front of the mirror and took an analytical look at her face.

Her complexion was alright. She had never been much troubled with blemishes or the like. She was a little paler than usual. She hadn't been out in the sun much this summer. There were dark circles under her eyes but that was a direct result of her lack of sleep. Her last year at Hogwarts had been stressful- she had head girl duties, N.E.W.T.S to study for, friends to catch up with and fights with Ron. She thought everything would get better after graduation. She and Ron swore they would do better. But things actually seemed to get worse.

No. She refused to wallow. She refused to fall into this black hole. She was not going to sit around and wonder what she could have changed to keep Ron. She liked who she was and if he didn't? Well, that was his problem, wasn't it?

Hermione used her wand to dry her hair. She opened the door and peered out into the hallway. Coast was clear she slipped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom without incident. She changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She pulled her hair into a messy bun. She walked out of her room and into the hallway. As Hermione walked down the stairs she could hear voice from the kitchen. Both male. Harry and ...? Well, she wasn't sure who the other was. She knew it wasn't Ron and that was a relief.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see Harry sitting at the kitchen table with Dean Thomas.

"Morning boys," Hermione greeted them brightly.

They looked up and smiled at her. Dean stood up and moved forward to hug Hermione. There was no doubt from the pitying look on Dean's face that he knew about her and Ron's split. She hated those kind of looks but she couldn't resent him for it. it just meant he cared. "What are you doing here Dean?" Hermione asked.

"I brought bagels," Dean said taking his seat at the table again.

Hermione laughed, "You came to bring bagels for me and Harry?" Hermione asked. "How thoughtful?"

Dean shook his head and chuckled, "No, I didn't just stop by to bring you and Harry bagels. I stopped by to talk to Harry about the renovations."

Hermione forgot. Harry had taken on the project of renovating Grimmauld Place. He did some of it with magic but he did most of it by hand and it was a slow going. "Are you helping?" Hermione asked. She poured herself a glass of milk and joined the boys at the table. She took a bagel from the box and started pulling it apart to eat.

Dean nodded, "My stepfather is a contractor so I picked up some tips from him. When Harry mentioned the overhaul on this place I decided to offer my services." Dean looked at Harry, "You sure you don't want to start the kitchen today? I am free this weekend."

Harry shook his head, "I can't," he said. "I have Teddy today."

Hermione perked up," When is Teddy going to be here?"

Harry looked at the clock, "Dromeda should be dropping him off anytime now actually." He looked back at Dean, "Draw up those plans we discussed and we can start the kitchen next weekend?"

"Sounds good to me," Dean said. "I will leave the food for you two to finish." He stood up. Hermione stood to give Dean another hug. He whispered in her ear, "You're better off. I always thought you were too good for the git anyway."

Hermione squeezed his shoulder, "Thanks Dean," she whispered.

"I will walk you out," Harry said.

Dean smirked, "Want a kiss goodbye too, Potter?"

Harry snorted, "You'd be so lucky."

Hermione collapsed against the table in giggles as Harry and Dean exited the kitchen. Once she stopped laughing she found she was excited about the day all of a sudden. Teddy Lupin was such a precious child and she was happy about spending some time with him. If Harry let her. Maybe he would want to be alone with his godson. Hermione hadn't had much of a chance to spend with Teddy. She had been finishing her schooling for most of this last year.

Harry came back in the kitchen. He sat down across from her. "I didn't tell Dean," he said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't tell Dean about you and Ron," Harry said. "He knew before he got here."

"Ron?" Hermione asked knowing that was the only logical explanation.

Harry nodded, "He and Seamus ran into Ron at the Leaky last night. He said Ron was pissed and mopey."

Hermione avoided Harry's eye when she asked, "Was he alone?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Dean didn't say anything. I think George was there with Ron but as for ...female company, I don't know." He reached out and placed a finger under Hermione's chin. He gently tipped her face up, "I don't think Ron has ever cheated on you and I don't think he is going to run out and shag the first girl that comes along. I think he is hurting too."

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes and tried to blink them away, "One of the biggest problems Ron and I have had is his drinking. George hasn't been the best influence but ,bless him, I understand. I used to see those pictures in the prophet with Ron and all those girls. It hurt me and he said nothing happened. I believed him, I did. I know the prophet twists things but..." Hermione rested his face against her hands, "I just don't think I could take seeing him with someone else right now."

"I understand," Harry said softly. Hermione knew he did. She looked up and saw the sadness on his face. Sometimes she forgot about the heartbreak he experienced. It had been a while and he seemed to take it well but sometimes she could still see the pain.

The two friends sat there for a long time in silence. It was comfortable. Hermione was always grateful that she and Harry could do that- be in one another's company and just be still and quiet. She and Ron never managed that.

The silence was interrupted by the floo activating. A voice called out to Harry from the living room, "Harry?"

"In the kitchen Dromeda," Harry replied.

Andromeda Tonks entered a few minutes later with a pudgy toddler hitched up on her hip. "Morning Harry," she greeted him Then she smiled brightly at Hermione, "Good Morning Hermione, I didn't know you would be here. Are you spending the day with the boys?" Andromeda put a bag down on the ground by the table. Hermione assumed that was Teddy's things.

Hermione was fixated on the little face next to Andromeda, "If it's ok with Harry," she mumbled. Hermione stood and placed a hand on Teddy's face. He looked like Tonks with Remus's green eyes and sandy colored hair. "Can I?" she asked Andromeda.

Andromeda nodded and let Hermione take Teddy from her. Teddy was 15 months old now and Hermione was shocked by how much he had grown. She hadn't seen him since Christmas. "You don't remember me, do you sweet boy?" Hermione asked placing a kiss on his forehead. "My name is Hermione. Don't worry, I know you can't say that. I know men much older than you who can't say it properly." That caused Harry to laugh, she knew he was thinking about Viktor Krum.

"Oh, Dromeda," Harry said. "Just so you know Hermione is going to be staying here for a while. I wanted to tell you in case you come over for some reason and Hermione is here."

Andromeda looked at Hermione with concern, "Is everything alright between you and the Weasley's?"

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through Teddy's hair, "Ron and I are taking a break or we are broken up. I honestly don't know anymore."

Andromeda touched Hermione's shoulder, "It will all work out one way or another."

Hermione gave the older woman a smile, "Thanks Andromeda," she said.

"He has had breakfast. Don't give him any chocolate or he won't nap," Andromeda told Harry.

"I got it," Harry waved her away. "I have done this before."

Andromeda clapped her hands, "Well, I am off to do things you can't do with a toddler around. I will pick him up tomorrow after dinner?"

"Sounds good," Harry replied and he gave her a hug.

Andromeda kissed Hermione's cheek, "Take care sweetheart." Then she left the room. Hermione heard the floo activate.

"I will understand if you want to spend time with Teddy alone. I can do other things." Hermione assured her friend.

"I would love for you to hang with me and Teddy today," Harry said. "I bet he would too. He looks pretty happy in your arms. You like Aunt Mione, right?"

Teddy smiled and clapped. Hermione grumbled, "I don't like being called Mione," she reminded him. Harry was usually good about that. Ron seemed to do it just for the purpose of agitating her.

Harry chuckled, "Like you said, Hermione is a lot of name. Mione will be easier for Teddy. Plus, it's better than Herms, right?"

Hermione laughed. She nearly bit Ron's head off when he called her that. "Anything is better than Herms."

"See?" Harry asked.

"What are the plans today?" Hermione asked. Teddy was fidgeting in her arms. He was reaching for Harry. "Here"

Harry took the squirmy toddler from Hermione. Teddy leaned his head against Harry's shoulder.

"He is heavier than I remember," Hermione said.

"You haven't seen him in eight months," Harry reminded her. "He grew."

"I see," Hermione sighed. "Tell him to stop. I want him to stay little like this."

"Oh, I wish he could but time marches on Ms. Granger," Harry said. "There is a playground near here. I usually take him there. Want to go?"

"Yes, I do." Hermione exclaimed. "Let me get my camera." Hermione ran up the stairs. She found her camera and put on a baseball hat. She ran back down the stairs and found Harry trying to put sun block on Teddy.

"Hold still buddy," Harry said trying to grab the toddler.

"No," Teddy huffed. He pulled away and crossed his arms. "Smell bad."

"Teddy," Harry warned. "No sun block. No playground."

Hermione stifled a chuckle. Hermione slipped her camera into her purse and took the sun block from Harry. "Let me try?" she asked.

"Be my guest," Harry said.

"Teddy," Hermione said as she moved toward him. She knelt down on the ground and uncapped the bottle of sun block. "Can I put this on you? If you don't let me then we can't go and play and I want to go and play. Don't you."

Teddy regarded her with wide green eyes and nodded slowly. Hermione started smoothing the sun block on his arms and legs and then onto his face. She was careful not to get it in his eyes or mouth. He stayed perfectly still. "There we are," Hermione said when she was done. She put the sun block in her purse. "That was easy. Don't know why you had such a hard time Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyes playfully at Teddy, "I see how it is. Showing off for the pretty girl, huh?"

Teddy smiled and wrinkled his nose.

Hermione placed a kiss to his temple. He was darling beyond words.

"Let's go you little flirt," Harry said. He held out his hand but Teddy shook his head. Instead Teddy took Hermione's hand. Harry looked at him with a mock hurt, "That stings little man."

Hermione just laughed and squeezed Teddy's hand. "Lead the way," Hermione ordered Harry.

The three of them walked out of Grimmauld Place and Harry led them to the playground a few block away. It shocked Hermione to see little Teddy walking. He was stumbled some and she actually picked him up halfway to the playground carried him.

Hermione spent the morning taking pictures of Harry and Teddy playing- on the swings, on the slide, in the sandbox...It was amazing to Hermione to see how good Harry was with Teddy. The love Harry felt for the boy was evident. Hermione felt Teddy working his way into her heart too. Around lunch time Teddy looked tired so the trio headed back home. Hermione made lunch for them.

Teddy had barely finished his lunch when nodded off at the table. Hermione cast a cleansing charm on the little boy and Harry carried him upstairs to put him down for a nap.

Hermione cleaned the kitchen while Harry was with Teddy. This had been such a great morning and she was looking forward to spending more time with Harry and Teddy. For the first time in nine months Hermione felt happy and light. And for the first time since dinner last night Hermione wasn't worried about Ron Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

_AN: Read and Review. Thanks for the support._

* * *

"I want to go to Diagon Alley," Hermione told Harry. "And maybe Muggle London."

Harry looked up from the book her was reading. He and Hermione had been in the sitting room on the couch- both quietly reading. Harry was studying for his next class in Auror training. Hermione was reading a muggle book. "Go on. Teddy and I will be fine," he told her.

Hermione smiled at him, "Actually I was thinking we could all go together when Teddy wakes up."

Harry nodded, "Sounds good. Something you need in particular?"

"I was thinking about picking up some books on home renovations. If I am going to help you I need to know what I am doing."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You want to help me with the house?" he asked.

"If I am going to impose on you then I should be helpful at least," Hermione replied.

"You're not imposing and you don't have to help," Harry told her.

"If you would rather I didn't-" Hermione started.

"I didn't say that," Harry interrupted. "I wouldn't mind it. I am just saying you don't have to." Harry reached out and touched Hermione's hand, "Don't think you are imposing. Please? Frankly, it's nice to have the company. This house can be kind of lonely sometimes."

They smiled at each other and then Hermione said, "I am going to change clothes so that I will be ready to go when Teddy wakes up."

Harry watched Hermione go and then went back to his book. He had barely had time to immerse himself when there was knock on the door. Harry groaned and put his book down. He hauled himself to his feet and opened the door. He was shocked to find Ron standing there. It was like déjà vu. His best mate looked guilt.

"Is Hermione here?" Ron asked.

Harry considered saying no but he nodded. "She is here. She is upstairs," he stood back and let Ron inside. Neither boy said anything as Harry led Ron into the sitting room. They sat down. Ron was cracking his knuckles subconsciously and Harry was watching him.

Finally Harry couldn't stand it anymore, "Why are you here Ron?" he asked. "I thought the point of this was to have space and distance."

"I owe Hermione an apology," Ron told him. "I left her at the restaurant last night and I wasn't even there to say goodbye when she left the Burrow."

Harry cocked his head to the side and said, "You're here to apologize?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Mum and Ginny made me come," he admitted. "Mum was really upset this morning when she found Hermione was gone. She and Ginny have been on me all day about making things right with Hermione. They want me to get back together with her."

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I think breaking up was the right thing to do," Ron sighed. "But I want to make sure that she and I are still friends."

Harry nodded, "I understand. But Teddy is here and he is asleep so I won't tolerate you two screaming at one another. Ok?"

"Fair," Ron replied.

"I will go and see if Hermione is dressed and if she wants to talk to you. If she says no then you have to leave." Harry told him.

"Fair, " Ron said again.

Harry stood up and walked up the stairs. He knocked on Hermione's door. He heard her light footsteps. Then the door opened. Hermione was wearing a light blue sundress. Harry did a double take and then he said, "You look nice."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you," she said. "I felt like being pretty."

"Well, you are," Harry told her. He leaned against the door frame and frowned at his friend, "So, Ron is downstairs."

Hermione stiffened, "Why?" she asked.

"He says he wants to apologize," Harry told her. "You don't have to talk to him. I can send him away. You can deal with this when you are ready."

Hermione sighed deeply. She leaned her head against the door frame. She and Harry were so close he could feel her breath. He was suddenly very aware of their proximity which was odd considering how close they had been over the years. It made Harry feel nervous and uncomfortable. He pulled his head away. Hermione didn't seem to notice. She was too busy staring at the floor and biting her lower lip. Then she looked up and said, "I might as well talk to him. I need to get it over with."

"You don't have to," Harry told her again.

Hermione pushed Harry back so she could come out of her room and shut the door. She hugged Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I know. I appreciate your support and your concern but this isn't something I can avoid. I need to deal with it head on."

Together they walked down the stairs and into the sitting room. Ron stood when he saw Hermione. Harry bristled when he saw Ron gaze appreciatively to Hermione's body in the sundress. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Hello Ronald," she greeted him icily.

"Hello Mione," Ron replied. Then Ron looked at Harry and nodded to the door. Harry knew Ron wanted him to leave.

"Want me to stay?" Harry asked Hermione.

She looked at Harry and shook her head slightly, "We will be fine," she told him quietly.

"Ok then," Harry said. He walked to the door but stopped before he walked out. "Remember what Is said about the fighting, Ron. If you wake up Teddy-"

"We won't," Hermione assured Harry.

Harry left the room. He went upstairs and laid down on his bed. He felt kind of bad because he realized he was taking Hermione's side in all the this. In all the years of him being friends with Ron and Hermione he had tried not take sides. Though if he were honest there were a few times he did without meaning to. He knew he should do his best to stay out of this and let Ron and Hermione work this out on their own. But he couldn't. His protective instincts have kicked in. Hermione was his family and right now he was the only family she had. Ron had two loving parents, four brothers and a sister to help him. Harry and Hermione had to stick together.

Harry was pulled out of his reverie by a tapping on his window. Harry sat up and saw an owl he didn't recognize. It was large and black. Harry climbed off of the bed and threw the window open. The owl offered it's leg to Harry for him to remove the rolled up parchment.

Harry didn't recognize the handwriting but it was addressed to him.

_Potter,_

_A friend at the Prophet tells me Granger and the Weasels break up will be front page news tomorrow morning. Nothing can stop it. Nothing to be done. Might want to prepare them._

_DM_

Harry reread the letter three times. Harry knew who wrote it. Draco Malfoy but why? Harry had been shocked when Draco was accepted into Auror training program but he couldn't deny Malfoy was capable. Malfoy hadn't been a prick since he started training with them. He hadn't been friendly either. He had been mostly silent and pensive. Ron loathed having Malfoy around and frequently tried to bait him into an argument but Malfoy ignored Ron which of course just angered the redhead further.

Harry knew Ron and Hermione's break up would make the papers soon. The trio were constantly harangued by the press. Multiple times Ron had been accused of cheating on Hermione. Harry was hoping they had a few weeks. But according to Malfoy's letter they had less than 24 hours. Harry hated to be the one to tell Hermione- she would be humiliated.

Harry still couldn't figure out Malfoy's motivation for alerting him to this unfortunate development and right now he didn't much care.

Harry rolled his eyes when he heard raised voices from downstairs. He walked out of his bedroom. He threw up a silencing charm outside of Teddy's room and stalked downstairs prepared to intervene. But when he reached the entrance hallway Ron was already stomping to the front door. Harry could see his jaw was tense and his posture stiff as board which indicated he was angry- very angry. He didn't acknowledge Harry he probably didn't even see Harry. He threw the door open and stomped outside slamming the front door behind him.

Harry found Hermione standing by the fireplace in the sitting room. She was dangerously quiet. Harry could see she was seething.

"Hermione?" he said tentatively. "You alright?"

"Fine," Hermione replied through clenched teeth.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione rounded on him- her dark eyes blazing with rage. "What happened? Oh just Ronald's usual crap. Nothing is ever his fault. Have you noticed?_**I**_am overbearing. _**I**_ am condescending. _**I**_ treat him like a child. _**I**_ am frigid." Hermione shook her head, "I thought he would grow up after all we had been through but I swear Harry he is reverting right before my eyes."

Harry didn't really know what to say. So he did the only thing he knew to do. He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around waist. Hermione melted into his embrace and wrapped her thin arms around his neck."I am sorry," Harry whispered. "I know you are hurting right now and I wish I could help you."

"This helps," Hermione told him quietly. "it helps knowing that you will love me no matter what."

"No matter what," Harry agreed.

"Am I frigid?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No, " Harry assured her. "You are one of the warmest people I have ever known."

"Maybe if I had just had sex with him then none of this would have happened," Hermione sighed.

Harry tensed. He did not want to discuss sex with Hermione. That was one thing he and Hermione didn't discuss. He didn't discuss it with Ron much either. He knew the two had been physical but that Ron was disappointed with a lack of consummation. From Ron's point of view they had known each other for 8 years and been dating for over a year- sex seemed like the next step. But Hermione wanted to take things slow which Harry thought was common for most woman especially one like Hermione who was all logic and rationality. "You shouldn't have to compromise what you believe in to keep someone you love," Harry finally said. "If that is more important to him than you than he is a git and you're better off."

Hermione laughed and pulled away. "Thanks," she told Harry. Then she frowned, "We didn't wake up Teddy did we? Maybe we should go and check on him?"

Harry shook his head, "I threw up a silencing charm. He should nap for another half hour."

Hermione pulled herself out of Harry's arm and wandered to the window. Harry hated to do this but he needed to tell her. "Hermione, I have some bad news."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, she turned and looked at him.

"I was just notified that the Daily Prophet is running a story tomorrow about your break up with Ron," Harry said.

Hermione clenched her fist and closed her eyes, "Of course," she said. "because this isnt hard enough, right?" She opened her eyes, "Do you know the spin on the story? Do you know how bad it is?"

Harry shook his head, "No idea. Sorry."

Hermione went and collapsed on the couch, "I knew it was going to happen at some point. I am just tired of living under a microscope."

"Believe me. I understand," Harry said. He went and sat down next to her. Harry did understand. The papers had a field day with Ginny and Harry's break up and when they found out Ginny dumped him for Neville Longbottom they really went nuts. Headlines like _Not the Chosen one after all?_ greeted him every time he read the paper for six months. Recently they had lost interest in Harry's nonexistent love life and focused on Ron and Hermione's deteriorating relationship but he knew with Neville and Ginny's wedding approaching he would be in the headlines again soon.

Hermione seemed to sense where his thoughts had gone. She scooted over and put her head on his shoulder. "We make quite a pair, huh?" she asked quietly.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "I think we do."

"Let's watch some TV for a while. Find something truly awful to take our minds off of our pathetic lives, yes?"

"Sounds perfect," Harry replied and reached for the remote.


	4. Chapter 4: Rumors

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and follows and alerts. Love the support._

* * *

After Teddy woke up from his nap Harry and Hermione took him out. They went to Muggle London and Hermione bought some books. She picked up some on home renovations and then she picked up a copy of _What to Expect the Toddler Years_. If she was going to stay with Harry and Teddy was going to be a fixture in her life then she wanted to be prepared.

Then they went to Diagon Alley and walked around there. Hermione bought a few more books at Flourish and Blotts. She found several useful books on magical home renovations, a book on raising magical children and a book on metamorphmagi.

Harry grinned at her choices of books. She glared at him playfully, "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Harry chuckled.

"Say it," Hermione ordered him.

"I just love how you commit to things," Harry replied. He was pushing Teddy in a stroller as they walked along Diagon Alley. "When you decide to do something you go all in and you start researching and it's just sweet."

Hermione cocked and eyebrow, "Sweet, huh?" she questioned. "And here I thought I was _frigid_."

Harry sighed, "Don't let Ron get to you," he said. "You know he says things he doesnt mean. I guarantee you he already regrets the things he said to you and wishes he could take them back. But his pride won't let him. Just forget about him."

"How do I just forget about him?" Hermione asked, tears were stinging her eyes. "I love him."

"Love isn't enough. Especially when the person you love doesnt love you back, " Harry spat.

Hermione stopped walking and grabbed Harry's arm, "I thought you were over Ginny?" she said.

"I am, " Harry said. "But the closer her wedding gets the more bitter I get. I am over her. I am." He paused. "But I still got rejected. I was rejected for one of my friends. It just stings, that is all."

"You're fine?" Hermione asked.

"I am fine," Harry assured her. "I will be even better once this wedding is over."

"Well, it will be over soon. Just a few weeks from now." Hermione told him. "Do you have a date?"

Harry shook his head, "I was going to go with Luna but she wants to go stag. Apparently a wedding is a great place to meet men."

Hermione laughed. They started walking again, "Do you still have feelings for Luna?" Hermione asked. When Harry started dating Luna last year Hermione was shocked. The two didn't make much sense, But he had seemed happy with Luna. Then they ended after just a few months with almost no explanation. Hermione was curious but it was none of her business.

Harry considered the question and then said, "Yes and no. I still feel attracted to her. I still like being with her. But I don't miss her. I think Luna was right. We love each other but we aren't in love with each other. She was the person who helped me get over Ginny and I helped her get over Neville."

Hermione had forgotten about Luna's crush on Neville. That must have been what set Harry and Luna on the same path. "Where do you want to eat dinner?" Hermione asked. She decided she wanted to change the subject.

Harry shrugged, "Wherever," he said. "I am not picky."

"There is a little cafe further down with tables outside," Hermione said.

"Sounds good," Harry said.

When they reached the cafe Hermione tried to ignore the look on the hostesses face. People stared everywhere she went. Especially when she was with Harry. "We want a table outside. For three," Hermione told the young woman.

"Of course Ms. Granger," The woman gushed. "Right this way."

She led them to a small table right outside the front door. Hermione saw Harry grimace. She knew what he was thinking there would be a lot of traffic here and a lot of stares. "Something more private maybe?" Hermione prompted.

The woman did a double take, "More private?" she asked. She looked at Harry and Hermione with narrowed eyes but she did as she was asked. She led them around the corner to the back of the restaurant where there were two table.

"Is this alright?" the hostess asked. Hermione was surprised to hear an edge to her voice.

"It's lovely," Hermione said.

"Can we have a high chair?" Harry asked.

The woman nodded and she left. She returned a moment later with the high chair. Hermione watched Harry pull Teddy out of his stroller and put him in the high chair. The little boy seemed pleased to be out and about today. Harry pulled Hermione's chair out, "Thank you," Hermione said. Harry nodded and took his own seat. They opened the menus that the hostess left for them.

"Hello," a woman said behind them. Hermione turned and saw a pretty girl with blonde hair approaching them. She had the same look on her face that the hostess did when they arrived. "I am Tina and I will be you waitress. What can I do for you?" She was eyeing Harry like a piece of meat. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was used to be Harry being admired. He was the savior of the wizarding world and then add in that he was young, rich and handsome...it was quite a combination.

"I will have a water," Hermione said.

"Make that two," Harry said, "And an apple juice."

"Ok, I will be right back with that," Tina said with an exaggerated wink at Harry.

Hermione giggled as Harry shuddered. "What? Is Tina not your type?" Hermione teased.

"I would prefer to date a woman who just sees me as Harry and not Harry Potter the boy-who-saved-the-world," Harry replied.

"I understand," Hermione said. "That is what you need. Someone who likes you for you."

Tina come back with the drinks and then they ordered their food. It didn't take long for them to get their food. Hermione watched Harry try to eat while feeding Teddy at the same time. It struck her then how grown up Harry seemed now. That shouldn't be surprising. The war had aged them all.

The best part was Harry seemed happier now than ever. Sure, sometimes the unfortunate incident with Ginny made him sad but for the most part Harry was a happy guy now. "Why are you staring at me?" Harry teased, pulling Hermione from her reverie."You turning into a fan girl?"

"Bite your tongue," Hermione replied with a smile.

They were almost done with their food when Hermione saw Harry's face cloud over with rage. She tried to see what he was looking at, "What?" she asked.

"Photographers," Harry growled. He pointed to the trash cans behind the restaurant. Then she saw them. "Let's go before I get in trouble for hexing a photographer or punching one."

Hermione helped Harry clean Teddy up while they gathered their things. They put Teddy back in his stroller and Harry paid the bill for the food. "I will pay you back at home," Hermione told him as they walked away.

"No, you will not," Harry told her. "I don't need the money."

"But I can pay my own way," Hermione argued.

"I know you can," Harry said. "But is it so wrong that I want to take care of my friends?"

"No," Hermione conceded. "But I don't intend to make a habit of it. You're already doing enough for me."

"I am doing what any friend would do," Harry said. "You would do the same if the roles were reversed, right?"

"I would," Hermione admitted. "I just hate depending on other people."

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "it's ok to ask for help sometimes."

Hermione sighed, "You're right, But I will get my own place as soon as I can."

"No rush," Harry assured her.

They went into the Leaky Cauldron and used the floo to get back home.

* * *

Hermione offered to give Teddy a bath that night. She had a great time watching him splash around in the water.

"Time to get out," Hermione told the little boy.

"No," Teddy whined. "Swim!"

"Maybe we can go swimming tomorrow," Hermione said. "But it's almost bed time, Teddy."

The little boy pulled away started splashing. Hermione backed away from the water splashing her face, "Teddy, stop!" she ordered. The little boy paid no mind. Hermione reached for him and the water rose out of the time and splashed her. Hermione was now soaking wet. She knew a drying charm wouldn't help. "Harry!"

She heard footsteps and then Harry was at the door way of the bathroom. "What happened?" Harry chuckled, "Did you fall in?"

Hermione turned and glared at him, "Teddy did accidental magic and soaked me when I tried to get him out of the tub," she said.

Harry was leaning against the door frame laughing. He looked up and Hermione saw his smile fall. He was looking at her funny and he was blushing. Hermione had no idea what changed. She followed his gaze down to her shirt. Her _white_ t-shirt. Her soaking wet _white_ t-shirt. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"can you finish Teddy up while I dry off and change clothes?" Hermione asked.

Harry cleared his throat, "Yes," he said. "I can do that. Sorry about the getting wet thing. I will talk to Teddy."

"He didn't mean to," Hermione said.

"Still," Harry said. "He should do what he is told." Harry brushed past Hermione. They shoulders touched and Hermione felt something out of place. A jolt. A shock. Did Harry feel it to?

Hermione walked out of Harry's bathroom. She quickly ducked into her room grabbing her pajamas and her bathroom stuff. She showered and dried her hair. She change clothes. All during this time she tried not to think about Harry and the weird bathroom thing.

It was normal for Harry to blush and be weird when she was standing there in a wet t-shirt. Any man would. Right?

But what about that feeling when the arms touched? That she was having trouble explaining.

"Stop over analyzing Granger," Hermione told herself. "You and Harry are friends. Just friends. Always have been. Always will be."

Hermione left the bathroom. She found Harry in Teddy's room. Teddy was lying in his crib half asleep. Harry was sitting in a rocking chair with a book on his lap. He was reading to Teddy. Hermione just stood there taking in the sweet scene. Emotions swirled inside of her. She couldn't name them all but they scared her a little...they intrigued her too.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up a little later than usual. When she padded downstairs she found Harry and Teddy having breakfast.

"Good morning," she greeted them. She gave Teddy a kiss. She squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"Morning," Harry mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked as she poured coffee.

"Yes," Harry answered.

When Hermione sat down Harry slid the Daily Prophet across the table. Hermione hesitated for a moment. She was scared to see what they had written. But she knew she would have to face the music at some point. Hermione put her coffee down and turned the paper over.

She saw two pictures. One was of Ron snogging a girl that looked like Susan Bones at the Leaky Cauldron. The other was a picture of Hermione and Harry sitting at the cafe the previous day with Teddy- smiling and laughing.

Hermione groaned as she read the article.

_Trio Trouble?_

_It has been reported that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger (both 19) two third of the group dubbed the Golden Trio have split after dating for 14 months. Sources close to the trio say the Mr. Weasley was the one who initiated the break. Rumors have been circulating for weeks that Mr. Weasley has been cheating on Ms. Granger and the two have been fighting viciously. _

_The break up took place on Friday and Mr. Weasley wasted no time in finding someone new to canoodle with (he is pictured above with Susan Bones, a former classmate from Hogwarts and ministry employee)._

_Ms. Granger has purportedly moved into the residence of the third member of the Golden trio, the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter (18). Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter were rumored to have been in a romantic relationship in 1994 when Mr. Potter was a Triwizard champion but the two vehemently denied these allegations as they have denied all rumors of their involvement in years since. They have both been quoted as saying they are like siblings. However, they looked awfully cozy pictured above. They were seen at a cafe in Diagon Alley on Saturday with Mr. Potter's godson, Teddy Lupin (son of deceased war heroes Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks). Ms. Granger even allegedly requested a private table and seemed put off by the waitress flirting with Mr. Potter._

_Could this be why Weasley and Granger split? Has the Golden Trio become a love triangle?_

Hermione put the paper down and messaged her temples with her fingers. She felt a headache coming on.

"Should we issue denying statements?" Harry asked.

"What the point?" Hermione countered. "People will believe what they want. For some reason majority of the wizarding world seems determined to cast us in the roles of the romantic leads no matter what we tell them."

Harry shrugged, "Good point," he said, "Ignore it then?"

Hermione nodded, "That is all we can do."

"Should I talk to Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You don't think he will believe this, do you?"

"You know how he is about us?" Harry told her.

Hermione felt rage building in her stomach, "Yeah, well what I do and who I do it with is none of his business anymore."

"But I am still his best mate," Harry argued calmly. "This isnt just about you and him."

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "Talk to him if you want. And while you are at it ask him if he shagged Susan Bones the night we broke up." With that Hermione stood up and stomped from the kitchen.

* * *

_AN: Ok, so based on my past experience I know a lot of you don't like it when I write scenes where Harry and Hermione fight. Let me clear. This wasn't really a fight and they make amends very quickly. So don't attack me_. _Read and review. Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5: Dream

_AN: Read and Review. Thanks_

* * *

"I didn't do anything wrong," Harry told Teddy.

"Minnie?" Teddy called. That was what he had taken to calling Hermione.

"I am not going after her," Harry told Teddy. "Because I didn't do anything wrong." Teddy just looked at him. Harry sighed and unbuckled the high chair. "Let's go talk to Minnie," he said. He picked the Teddy up and carried him up the stairs. Harry knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in," she called.

Harry opened the door and found her laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably and said, "I feel like I should be apologizing but I am not entirely sure what I did-"

Hermione sat up, "It's not really you," she said. She reached and took Teddy from Harry. "I mean, it is you a little. It just bugs me that you are so concerned about Ron's feelings right now. He is obviously not concerned with my feelings...o r his reputation...or our friendship."

Harry sat down on Hermione's bed, "If it seemed like Ron's feelings mattered more to me than yours than I am sorry. But I am not going to apologize for caring about his feelings. He is my best mate aside from you. I just think I should say something to him before his head runs wild and he goes off the deep end. Neither of us need his theatrics right now."

Hermione pulled Teddy to her and hugged him. The tot didn't seem to mind as he laid his head on her shoulder, "He didn't miss a beat did he?" Hermione asked. "He is just out there carrying on and not a bit sad." She sniffled.

"I am sure he is sad but Ron is impetuous and he doesnt think things through. I doubt he has even considered your feelings in this," Harry heard what he said and realized how awful it sounded. "I didn't mean that-"

"No," Hermione said. "It's true and you know what I don't care about his feelings either. I understand that you need to do right by Ron because he is still your friend but I am done tiptoeing around him."

That worried Harry, "What does that mean?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "I think I am going to start dating," she said.

Harry groaned, "Aren't we a little old for the making people jealous games. Remember what happened when you took McClaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party?" he asked.

"I am not trying to make him jealous," Hermione defended herself. "I want to go out and have fun but if it bothers him then that is an added bonus."

Harry decided to change the subject before they started sniping at one another again. "Want to come to the playground with Teddy and me?" he asked.

"Of course," Hermione smiled. "Just let me change clothes."

"Come on Teddy," Harry said taking his godson back, "Let's give Minnie some privacy."

"Oh, that is not a good nickname," Hermione complained. "I will tolerate it from him because almost anything is cute when he says it. But don't call me that, ever."

Harry laughed and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione and Harry spent the day playing with Teddy and avoiding talking about Ron or the rumor about them. That night they ordered pizza for dinner which Teddy loved. He didn't get a lot of that with his grandmother.

As they were cleaning Teddy up Andromeda came to get him.

"How are you two acclimating to living together?" She asked as she checked his bag to make sure she had everything.

"It's good," Hermione said. "It's not like we didn't share a tent for nine months and spent holidays together."

Andromeda laughed, "I hope this little fellow didn't make settling in too difficult for you," she said.

"He was a joy," Hermione told Andromeda.

"I saw the paper," Andromeda said. "I am sorry. I wish they would leave you kids alone."

"Nothing is going on between Hermione and me," Harry said.

Andromeda shrugged, "None of my business," she said with a smile.

"Seriously," Harry said. "Hermione and I are just friends."

"I believe you," Andromeda replied. Teddy started to doze against her arm, "I am going to get Teddy out of here. Get him down for bed."

"Be carefully bathing him, "Harry winked. "He did some accidental magic and nearly drowned Hermione last night."

Andromeda laughed and patted Hermione's arm, "Sorry dear," she said.

"Not a problem," Hermione smiled sheepishly.

Harry walked Andromeda and Teddy to the floo. "You want him next weekend?" she asked.

"I think I may have to work next weekend," Harry said. "I will get with you." Harry hugged Andromeda, "Thanks for letting me have so much time with him."

"Of course," she said patting his back. "He could use a good man in his life" She winked at him, "I think he could use all the love he can get. Especially someone like Hermione." She gave Harry a knowing look.

"Don't start," Harry warned. "Hermione and I are just friends."

"I know," Andromeda said. "You keep saying that."

"Good night 'Dromeda," Harry said nudging her to the fireplace.

"I can take a hint," Andromeda said. "Good night."

He watched her and Teddy disappear in emerald flames.

* * *

Harry was playing video games and Hermione was reading a book on the couch when the floo activated later that evening. Harry paused his game when Ron stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hey Ron," he said getting to his feet. Harry didn't want to come off irritated but it wasn't exactly polite to floo into someone's living room without permission.

"Hey yourself," Ron said. He looked between Harry and Hermione. "This looks cozy but not as cozy as this." He thrust the paper at Harry.

Harry took it but he didn't look at it instead he cut his eyes to Hermione, "I told you we needed to talk to him," he said.

"Talk to me about what?" Ron demanded. "Is there something I should know." His face was red and his body was tense.

"No," Harry told him. "The Prophet twisted things as usual. Nothing is going on between Hermione and me. I was going to talk to you tomorrow."

"What Harry and I do is none of your concern," Hermione snapped as she stood up and joined the boys in the middle of the room.

"Hermione," Harry groaned. "Not helping."

"Not trying to," Hermione countered.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ron spat.

Harry looked at him, "Nothing is going on between Hermione and me. She has been here for two days Ron. Do you really think our entire relationship changed in that little bit of time?"

Ron glared at him for a moment and then he relaxed," Sorry," he said sheepishly. "You're right."

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Hermione asked. "You have been busy since Friday. How is Susan by the way?"

Ron paled and looked at Harry. Then he looked back at Hermione, "That is none of your business," he said.

"You have no decency, do you?" Hermione looked at him with disgust.

"What are you on about?" Ron yelled.

Harry backed up as his friends advanced on one another. "I really don't want to be on the middle of this," Harry said but they didn't hear him.

"You couldn't wait could you?" Hermione shouted. "There should be a grace period Ron."

"A grace period?" Ron challenged. "What are you talking about?"

"If you cared about me at all you wouldn't be out all over another girl the night you dumped me," Hermione railed. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes and Harry knew she was trying not to cry. "I can't do this right now." she said and stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Ron and Harry were left alone. Harry took a steadying breath and then he said, "I think it's best if you don't come by again."

Ron turned on him and narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"You and Hermione have done nothing but fight for months and even after breaking up your still fighting. You guys need space. If you hope to be friends again you guys have to back off," Harry explained.

Ron nodded, "I guess you're right." He stepped to the floo, "Tell her I am sorry. She is right. I should have been more aware of her feelings."

"I will tell her," Harry promised. "See you later Ron."

"Later," Ron said and then he stepped into the fireplace.

Harry took his wand and locked the floo. He picked Hermione's book off the floor and walked up the stairs. Hermione was sitting on the floor beside her door. She wiped her face when she saw Harry.

"I brought your book," Harry said. He sat down beside her. "You going to be ok?"

Hermione nodded, "I heard what you said to Ron," she said. "You're right, of course. Ron and I have no business being around each other right now."

"Hopefully soon you guys can start working on your friendship again," Harry said.

"Sorry we put you in the middle of that," Hermione told him.

Harry shrugged, "It's alright," he replied. "I am sorry this all so hard for you."

"It's going to get better, right?" Hermione asked, her voice sounded small and fragile. It broke Harry's heart.

"It will," Harry told her. He hoped he was right.

* * *

_Hermione and Harry ran through the front door. Both were drenched from the rain. Harry shut the door behind them._

_"I will get us some towels," Harry said. They were both laughing. He turned and saw Hermione standing against the wall. Her chocolate colored hair was hanging in a wet, tangled mess down her back. Her white t-shirt was soaking wet and sticking to her. Harry's eyes were drawn to the red bra he could see through the flimsy material._

_"Harry?"_

_He looked up and saw Hermione was looking at him. He was embarrassed to be caught.  
"'Hermione, I am-"_

_"Shh," Hermione said. She kicked off from the wall and moved toward him slowly. She licked her lips and Harry backed up against the door._

_Hermione pressed her slender body to his. His arms instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him. His gaze was drawn to her lips. They looked so delicate and soft. He leaned in and kissed her softly._

_Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers playing with his hair. Her mouth opened inviting him inside. He touched her tongue with his._

_"Harry," Hermione moaned_

Harry sat up panting. "What the hell?" he asked out loud.

He was in his bed. He looked at the clock it was nearly four in the morning. For the first time in the eight years that he had known Hermione he had a somewhat erotic dream about her. He was aroused. That had never happened before. Well, he had dreams like that and been aroused by them but never about Hermione. He didn't see her that way.

_Or do you?_

"No," he said. "Hermione is a friend. She is just my friend."

_But what about the other night?_

He had tried to forget about Hermione and the white, clingy t-shirt but apparently his mind wouldn't let him. And then when her shoulder brushed his he felt- something?

"It's been too long since I have been with a girl. That's all," Harry said. "It doesn't mean anything."

_Keep telling yourself that._


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward

AN: Thanks for the reviews and stuff. Keep it up!

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione called as she entered the house through the front door. She would have used the floo from the ministry but she decided to stop and get Chinese take away. "Harry! Are you home?"

"Kitchen," was the reply.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and found Harry sitting at the table with Luna Lovegood. Hermione felt her chest tighten a little which was strange. She liked Luna. "Hello Luna," Hermione greeted her friend.

Luna smiled in her dreamy Luna way and said, "Hello Hermione."

"Hello," Harry said. He smiled at her and looked away. Hermione had noticed that for the last few days he didn't seem to look her in the eyes and if he did he looked away quickly.

"I brought dinner," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

Hermione put the take away bag on the counter and started to collect plates and flatware, "Care to join us for dinner, Luna?"

"Do you have enough?" Luna asked.

"More than," Hermione replied. She levitated the plates and the flatware to the table. She walked over. She toed off her shoes and pulled her work robes off. She smoothed her black pencil skirt as she sat down. Hermione and Harry reached forward to start pulling cartons from the bag. Harry's hand touched hers and he pulled back as if he had been burned.

"You ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said. He smiled at her and again Hermione noticed he was looking over her shoulder instead of into her face.

They distributed the food in silence and then started to eat.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Hermione asked Luna.

"I was telling Harry he needs a good shag," Luna answered as she took a bite of food.

Hermione had just taken a sip of water and spat it back out at Luna's words.

Harry chuckled, "Luna, I think you made Hermione uncomfortable," he told her.

"I wasn't suggesting that Harry shag you, Hermione," Luna said.

Hermione giggled still feeling uncomfortable, "Ah, well, thanks for clearing that up Luna." Hermione smiled at Harry trying to catch his eyes but he was very focused on his rice.

"I just noticed that Harry seems very tightly wound," Luna continued, "Very tense. A good shag will relieve the tension."

"Hmm," Hermione replied.

"Luna, I think Hermione is uncomfortable with the entire shagging topic of conversation," Harry said.

"Oh, sorry," Luna said. Then she looked at Hermione, "Have you thought about dating again?"

"Of course not," Harry spat. "it's too soon."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend, "I do believe the question was aimed at me, Harry," she said. Then she looked at Luna, "I have actually. I have a date this weekend."

Harry's head shot up and his emerald eyes locked onto her chocolate colored eyes, "With who?" he demanded.

"Anthony," Hermione said.

"Goldstein?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Anthony Goldstein. I saw him at the ministry today. He asked me to have dinner with him this weekend," Hermione explained. "It's very casual. I just want to get out and spend some time with someone new."

Harry started stabbing his food and muttered, "I bet he was just waiting on this. He has had his eye on you since last year. Opportunistic rat."

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione asked. "You sound like Ron."

"No, he doesnt," Luna said. "Ronald's voice is a little deeper."

Hermione spared one glance at Luna but didn't respond. She looked back at Harry, "I thought you liked Anthony."

"What's to like?" Harry asked. "He has the personality of a flobberworm."

"Harry!" Hermione admonished. "He is very nice and we have a lot in common."

Harry just grunted and mumbled something about dull Ravenclaws and continued eating. Hermione looked at Luna who was staring back at her with a serene smile. Hermione looked back at Harry and said, "I have no idea what has gotten into you but I don't like it."

"He sounds jealous to me," Luna commented.

Harry's head popped up and he gave the blonde a pointed look.

"Don't be absurd Luna," Hermione said. "Harry isnt jealous." Then it hit her. She understood. "I get it."

"You do?" Harry asked. He looked frightened.

"You're worried what Ronald will say when he finds out that I have gone out on a date, right?" Hermione asked. That had to be it. Harry didn't want to be caught in the middle of Ron's war path.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. He visibly relaxed. "That's it."

"Well, if Ron gives you a hard time tell him to shove off," Hermione said. "It's none of his concern."

"Yes, Ron should mind his own business," Luna agreed. "Especially because he is dating Cho Chang now."

"He is?" Hermione asked. "We haven't even been broken up a week. How can he be in a relationship already?"

"They just went on one date," Harry told Hermione gently. "I don't think he is going out with her again."

Hermione squared her shoulder and sniffed, "Well, then he most certainly has nothing to say about me dating. So, don't worry about him."

"I won't," Harry said and he smiled at her. Hermione noticed he still seemed off but at least he was looking at her now.

"What about you Luna?" Hermione asked changing the subject, "Are you dating anyone?"

"No, but I could do with a shag myself," Luna said. "Too bad Harry and I don't do that anymore. It was quiet satisfying."

Harry groaned and he put his hands over his face. As uncomfortable as she was Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Harry lowered his hands and looked at her with a half smile. His face was bright red.

"Harry, I will come by this weekend to clean out that infestation of Wrackspurts," Luna told Harry.

"Thanks Luna," Harry said and went back to eating.

Hermione was relieved that she and Harry seemed to be ok. She was worried for a moment.

* * *

A few days later Hermione was preparing for her evening with Anthony. She chose a simple black dress and black flats. She didn't put on much makeup and left her hair loose. This really was just an evening with a friend. She wasn't interested in starting anything with anyone right now.

Truthfully, she was starting to regret saying yes. She had gotten the impression this evening meant something different to Anthony than it did to her. She just wanted to get out and socialize with someone outside of her normal group. She would have to make her intentions clear to Anthony tonight.

Hermione walked out of her room. She found Harry in the sitting room watching TV. He looked up when she came in. He eyed her ensemble with a dark look.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked she looked down.

Harry shook his head, "No, you look lovely," he said. "Have fun."

"I will try," Hermione replied. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Nah," Harry said. "I have to work in the morning so I will probably head to bed in a bit."

"Well, I will see you tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Good night," Harry replied turning his attention back to the TV.

"Good night," Hermione replied and she disapparated.

* * *

"I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that everyone there has different priorities than I do," Hermione was telling Anthony. "I seem to be in a minority when it comes to my opinions on the fair treatment of magical creatures. But I had hoped to find at least one person who shared my beliefs."

Anthony nodded. He took a sip of his wine and then said, "But you can't expect the wizarding world to change overnight. Progress takes time and we are still rebuilding after the war."

"I know," Hermione reluctantly agreed. "It's just I wanted to do something important. I wanted to make a difference and I just don't think anyone in the Department takes me seriously."

"Then they are fools," Anthony said. "Give it time. You will wear them down eventually."

Hermione laughed but her laughter was cut short when she saw the couple that just entered the restaurant. Hermione stiffened when she caught the eye of Cho Chang who was holding onto Ron's arm. Cho smiled and pulled Ron forward.

"Hello Anthony," Cho greeted her former housemate.

"Cho," Anthony inclined his head. Neither Ron nor Anthony acknowledged one another's presence.

"Hello Hermione," Cho said, tightening her hold on Ron.

"Cho," Hermione said. then she looked at Ron, "Hello Ronald."

"Hello Hermione," Ron greeted her. He looked at Cho, "We should find a table."

"Yes, of course, "Cho beamed at him. "Good night you two. It was good to see you."

Hermione watched them leave. It was at that moment that Hermione realized she and Ron were done- good and forever done. It was a bit sad. The look on her face must have made her thoughts obvious because Anthony flagged down a waitress and paid the bill.

"Let me get you home," he said.

"I am sorry," Hermione told him. "I just don't think I am ready for this yet."

"I am not sorry," Anthony smiled at her. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight. And when you are ready I will be waiting to make you forget all about that fool. He didn't realize what he had and I intend to take full advantage of his short sight."

Hermione smiled and took the hand Anthony offered her. He helped her stand and then they exited the restaurant together. Hermione could feel someone's eyes on her as she left and she knew it was Ron watching her.

Anthony had been a perfect gentlemen when he dropped her off. He gave her a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. Hermione came into the house expecting it to be dark but she saw a light from the sitting room.

When Hermione entered the room she saw Harry was asleep on the couch with the TV on. She took a blanket from one of plump arm chairs and tossed it over her friend. She turned the TV off and looked down at him.

Harry looked so peaceful when he was sleeping now. Before the war he couldn't always find peace in his sleep. It was nice to see him like this. Hermione bent over and brushed some of the dark hair off his forehead. Her stomach did a strange flip when her fingers brushed Harry's skin. Hermione recoiled.

_What was that?_

She shrugged it off and reached out to pull Harry's glasses off. She gasped when his green eyes opened and she felt his hand encircle her wrist. "I didn't mean to wake you," Hermione said. "I was trying to make your more comfortable."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled. "Is your date over? What time is it?"

"it's 9:30," Hermione replied.

"It didn't go well?" Harry asked. He sat up and motioned for Hermione to join him on the couch.

Hermione plopped down next to him. She took her shoes off and rested her head on the back of the couch. "It went fine," she said.

"Now try the truth," Harry suggested with a wry smile.

Hermione sighed and then said, "Ron showed up at the restaurant with Cho and it put a damper on the evening."

"I am sorry," Harry said and he sounded sincere. Hermione heard him inhale sharply and then he said, "Do you wish you and Ron were still together?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "That question doesnt have one definitive answer." She paused trying to gather her thoughts. "On the whole? No, I don't. In fact Ron probably did me a kindness breaking up with me though he could have went about it better. I do miss the way things were. Not the fighting but the other stuff. I miss the closeness that the three of us had and I hope we can get it back. I miss the Burrow and the Weasley's. I miss feeling like someone loved me. Even when we were fighting I believed he loved me. I believed he desired me. " Hermione was toying with the hem of her dress. "I worry I will be alone forever."

Harry snorted, "Don't be daft. Your 19 years old. You have plenty of time to find Mr. Right."

"I know," Hermione said. Then she smirked, "But I don't know of anyone in the market for a bushy haired know-it-all girlfriend."

"Anthony Goldstein apparently," Harry commented dryly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "For what it's worth I don't think anything will come of me and Anthony. I just don't feel a spark there."

"Good," Harry breathed.

"I really don't know what your problem is with Anthony. You two got on just fine at school as I recall." Hermione said.

"I have reservations about any bloke who moves in on a girl who is so fresh off a break up," Harry replied. "It's like he is taking advantage. Opportunistic rat."

"Well, like I said, I don't see anything coming from it," Hermione yawned. "Let's get you to bed."

Harry's brow furrowed at her words and he stiffened. Then a smile ghosted on his lips, "Right. It's late we should get to bed."

"What's funny?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Let's get some sleep."

The two friends stood up and walked up stairs in silence.


	7. Chapter 7: Advice

AN: Thanks for the support. Read and review

* * *

Harry took a sip of his coffee. Then he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"You look tired, Potter."

Harry opened his eyes and put his glasses back on. Draco Malfoy was sitting across from him. "Hello Malfoy," Harry greeted him. Harry still wasn't sure what to make of Malfoy's civilized behavior. "I am tired. I am not sleeping well."

"Nightmares?" Malfoy asked. The way he said it sounded like he was familiar with that dilemma.

Thought Harry did have nightmares after the final battle and sometimes still did that wasn't his current problem. His current problem was his somewhat erotic dreams about Hermione in wet t-shirts. But he wasn't about to share that with Malfoy. "Something like that," Harry replied.

"How is Granger doing?" Draco asked.

"She is fine," Harry told him. He raised an eyebrow, "Do you care?"

Draco grunted, "I suppose I do though I am not sure why. I think what the Weasel did was fucked up. Though she should be thanking him. Granger can do better. Weasel can't and he will realize it soon enough."

Harry didn't really know how to respond to that so instead he said, "Oh and I never thanked you."

"For?" Draco prompted.

"Letting me know about the story in the Prophet. I was able to prepare Hermione a little," Harry said.

"I wish I had known that they were planning on pulling you into it but I didn't," Draco explained. "I have a friend who works for the Prophet and all he told me was there was going to be an article about Granger and the Weasel."

"Well, thanks anyway," Harry replied. He wanted to ask Draco where this sudden softness toward Hermione came from but he didn't. The two men just sat there in silence for long time.

"Harry!"

Harry groaned when he heard Ron bark at him. He put his coffee down and turned to face the doorway. Ron was standing there glaring at him. "What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron approached the table and shot Malfoy an ugly look, "What's the ferret doing here?" Ron asked.

"Drinking coffee Weasel . What's it to you?" Draco drawled.

Harry saw Ron's fist clench at his side and knew he should intervene before this got out of hand. "Everything ok Ron?"

Ron turned back to Harry, "How long has she been dating Goldstein?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, "she isn't."

"They looked cozy on Friday night," Ron countered.

"You mean Friday night when you were on a date with Cho?" Harry asked.

Ron shifted uncomfortably, "Does that bother you?"

Harry scoffed, "Hardly. I couldn't care less what Cho Chang does or whom she does it with. But I am just saying it's hypocritical to be mad at Hermione for dating someone else when you are in fact dating other people."

"But Goldstein?" Ron whined. "Why him?"

Harry shrugged, "He asked her and she said yes."

"I bet he was just waiting on Hermione and I to split," Ron seethed and Harry flinched he realized he sounded a lot like this the other day and he wasn't proud of himself. "Last year when they were head boy and head girl I knew he was interested in her and she didn't believe me."

"I know," Harry sighed.

"You're pathetic Weaselbee," Draco laughed.

Both Harry and Ron looked at him, "What was that ferret?" Ron spat.

"It seems to me you don't want Granger but you don't want anyone else to have her," Draco noted and then rolled his eyes, "Petty, aren't you?"

Ron couldn't deny it. He turned red and started tremble with rage, "Nose out Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Hermione is a catch Weasel and you don't have to be a dull as fuck Ravenclaw to see it. I am not personally attracted to insufferable know-it-alls but she is brilliant and kind and brave and if you discount the brushy hair she isn't too bad to look at. Somebody is going to cash in on your folly. It will be easier for everyone if you admit you made a grievous error, accept that Hermione is going to move on and stop giving Potter a hard time about it. It's not his fault you're a dumb fuck," Draco looked bored as he spoke. He finished his coffee and then said, "I will see you boys at training. Try some dreamless sleep Potter. You look like shit." Malfoy stood up and walked out of the break room without sparing one glance at Ron.

"He- Did you- He said- Did you hear that?" Ron sputtered.

"I did," Harry hid his smile behind his coffee cup.

Ron threw himself into a chair and asked, "Do you think he has a thing for Hermione?"

"He just said he didn't," Harry reminded him and he hoped Malfoy was telling the truth.

"That was bizarre," Ron said.

"I agree," Harry laughed.

"Is she going out again with Goldstein?" Ron asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully, "But you aren't allowed an opinion Ron. Focus on your own life. Let her live hers."

"I miss her," Ron admitted.

"I know," Harry said gently. "But you made your bed and you have to lie in it."

Ron didn't seem to know what to say. He looked at his watch, "We need to get to training." Ron eyed Harry as he stood up, "Malfoy is right. You look like shit."

Harry chuckled, "Thanks Ron."

The two boys went to start their work day. They were each lost in their own thought but Harry was sure they were thinking about the same girl.

* * *

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Luna asked.

After he finished work Harry went to visit Luna at the Quibbler rather than go home. He needed some advice and she was the only person he could trust. Luna might be flaky on a good day bit she was one of his best friends. She would keep his secret.

"Something has happened with Hermione," Harry started.

"You're attracted to her," Luna stated. It wasn't a question.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

Luna looked up from her paperwork and said, "You were jealous the other day when she was talking about her date with Anthony. You wouldn't look at her. Anyone could see things shifting between the two of you."

"Well, how do I shift things back?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Luna replied with a confused looks. He found it ironic that Luna was confused by him.

"I need to not be attracted to Hermione. How do I make that happen?" he asked.

"You can't," Luna said. "It will with either intensify until you have to pursue it or it will go away on its own."

Harry hit his head, "I can't be attracted to Hermione."

"Don't be silly of course you can," Luna smiled. "You already are attracted to her."

"I know I am but it's Hermione. She is my best mate. We have always been defined by the fact that we don't look at each other that way." Harry explained. "Plus, nothing can happen between us."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Well, first of all," Harry started. "She isn't attracted to me. Second of all, she was Ron's girlfriend and I can't go there."

"But Ron broke up with her. He can't have his treacle tart and eat it too." Luna made a face. "I never understood that expression. If you have a tart why can't you eat it. Strange."

"Yes," Harry said. He shook his head, "I know that Ron broke up with her and he doesn't get a say in her love life. But Ron is my best mate and you can't date your best mate's ex."

"What about Neville and Ginny? What about you and me?" Luna asked. "Neville was your friend and he is marrying Ginny. Ginny is my best friend and I dated you."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her logic, "It's not the same," Harry argued.

"How?" Luna pushed.

"Neville and I were never as close and Ron and I. Neville and I are friends, sure , but not like Ron," Harry explained.

"And me and you?" Luna asked, her large grey were boring into his green ones. It always made him uncomfortable when Luna looked at him like that. As if she were looking right through him.

"After what Ginny did she didn't have much of a say in my love life," Harry replied with a shrug, "As for your friendship with Ginny? I don't know why it was ok for us to date. I don't know how Ginny felt about it or what rules girls have."

"For the record I spoke with Ginny prior to us dating and she was fine with it," Luna said. "I think as long as you talk to Ron and tell him how you feel about Hermione then he will understand."

Harry smiled, "You're adorable Luna, you know that. Yeah, I can see that conversation now: _Hey Ron, I want to snog Hermione senseless. What do you think?_ And then he punches me and his family disowns me." Harry sighed. "Of course this whole thing is moot because Hermione doesnt feel anything but fraternal affection for me"

"How do you know?" Luna countered. "Have you asked?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not," Harry replied. The idea made him panic a little. She would be nice. She was Hermione but she would tell him it was impossible and not at all what she wants. "I have to fight this. Hopefully it will go away on its own."

Luna just smiled at him, "It will work out. One way or another." She stood up and came around the desk. Harry stood and the two former lovers embraced. "I just want you to find love and be happy."

"That would be nice." Harry agreed.

"You should take Hermione to Ginny's wedding," Luna commented when she pulled away.

"Luna," Harry groaned.

"That way you won't be alone and you won't be sad. I know it will be a hard day for you." Luna said.

"I'll think about it," Harry relented. Harry was nervous, "You won't say anything right? To anyone?"

"About Hermione?" Luna asked. "No, I won't. But I wish you would say something to Hermione."

"I made my feelings on that very clear," Harry said. "I am attracted to her but I am not in love with her and the friendship isn't worth risking unless it's love."

"Whatever," Luna said. "Want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Harry shook his head, "Thanks but I think I will just go home."

Luna smiled, "Home to Hermione?"

"Watch it Lovegood," Harry warned her and she laughed.

* * *

Harry used Luna's floo to return to Grimmauld Place. When he stepped out of the fireplace Hermione came into the sitting room. She looked relieved. "You're late," she said. "I was worried.

"I stopped in to see Luna," Harry explained. He took his work robes off and threw them on the floor. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. "What?" Harry asked as he toed off his shoes.

"Your robes?" Hermione pointed. "Do they belong on the floor?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No," he said.

"You know what to do with them," Hermione said.

Harry picked them up and folded them. He laid them on the back of a chair. "I will take them upstairs layer."

"Harry," Hermione sighed.

He laughed. "Get over it," Harry said.

"Fine," Hermione relented."But they better find their way upstairs. This may be your house but I live her too."

"It's our house," Harry said. "This is your home as long as you want it."

"Be careful what you wish for," Hermione teased. "I am handful Harry. Can you live with that long term?"

"I think I can handle it," Harry said.

They stared at each other and Harry felt something heavy settle in between them. It was a tension that he had never felt with Hermione before. It wasn't unpleasant but it was unusual.

"I made dinner," Hermione broke the silence. "Come and eat?"

Harry followed Hermione into the kitchen. He sat down while Hermione brought everything to the table. Harry summoned a butterbeer from the refrigerator. Hermione had made spaghetti.

"You like Italian food?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "There was this little family owned Italian restaurant not far from my parents house that we used to go to all the time called _Dario's_. I loved it. The food was great. The atmosphere was better. I miss it actually."

"Maybe Anthony will take you there," Harry said.

"Will you stop?" Hermione laughed. "You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

"I am not jealous," Harry laughed nervously. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Exactly," Hermione said. "Let's talk about something else please?"

"Gladly," Harry said. He wiped his mouth and then asked," Want to go to Ginny's wedding with me?"

Hermione smiled, "I would love to. When I was at lunch with Anthony he hinted that he might ask me and I don't think that is a good idea. He might get the wrong idea." She reached across the table and took Harry's hand, "Are you going to be ok? About Ginny?"

Harry felt his stomach flip when Hermione stroked his hand, "I-uh-I-I" He stuttered. "I will be fine. It's been a long time. I am over it. I wish them the best."

Hermione squeezed his hand, "I am proud of you." She smiled at him, "You always have me. We can be single and pathetic together."


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding

_AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep it up._

* * *

"How do I look?" Ginny asked. Hermione groaned, she hadn't counted but she was sure that Ginny had asked that at least 20 times in the last 2 hours.

"Beautiful," Hermione told her again. "Stunning. Lovely. Transcendent."

Fleur giggled at Hermione's hyperbole but continued working on Ginny's hair. "Times like this I wish I had your hair," Ginny whined to Hermione.

"My hair?" Hermione asked. "Because you hate yourself and fancy looking like a poodle?"

"No, because of the body and the shine and the curls," Ginny told her. "It's easier to tame curls than create them."

"Speaking of taming curls, your next," Fleur warned Hermione with a smile.

"Oh joy," Hermione sighed.

"And done," Fleur said. "Now you can look."

Hermione watched as Ginny turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long red hair was pulled back in a loose chignon and she really did look transcendent. She was wearing her wedding dress already and though white tended to wash Ginny out today she looked like an angel.

Ginny was on top of the world today. She was so happy and excited. Hermione was happy for her but she hated that Ginny's bliss was at Harry's expense. It took Hermione months to forgive Ginny when she first found out about Neville.

"Hermione, sit," Fleur ordered.

Hermione knew better than to fight. She huffed as she smoothed out her dress which was a deep purple and pretty flattering. She eased herself into the charm. Fleur picked up her wand and waved it over Hermione's head. In less time than Hermione thought possible Fleur put her wand down and announced, "All done." Hermione stood and looked in the mirror. She still had somewhat wild curls but the frizziness and the bushiness was gone and replaced with a tousled sexiness.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say.

Ginny teared up, "Hermione, you look so lovely."

"You really do," Luna said.

Hermione smiled at the blonde. Luna had been acting strange lately- strange even for her. She kept giving Hermione these intense, knowing looks. It was freaking Hermione out a little. "Thanks Luna."

"Do you have a date, Hermione?" Angelina Johnson asked.

"No," Ginny said at the same time Hermione said, "Yes."

The two girls looked at one another in surprise. "Who is your date?" Ginny asked. "Anthony?"

Hermione shook her head, "He hinted that he wanted to be my date but I decided to come with Harry."

"Psh," Ginny waved her hand. "That's not a date. That's just Harry."

Hermione swallowed hard and forced herself not to retort. She wanted to inform Ginerva that just because she didn't see Harry's worth didn't mean that no one did.

"Do you consider it a date, Hermione?" Luna asked, giving her that creepy look again.

"Oh," Hermione made a noise and prayed she wasn't blushing. She didn't need to tell all of these people what strangeness had been brewing in her brain. Or the day dreams she had of Harry in a tux gliding around on a crowded dance floor. Harry was handsome but he was just a friend. "We came as friends. Harry and I are friends. Always friends."

The girls all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Ginny smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What is going on with you Granger?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You were quick to point out that you and Harry are _just_ good friends," Ginny said, smiling. "Have you developed feelings for our Mr. Potter?"

Hermione nearly choked but she played it off, "Don't make me gag," Hermione joked. "I mean Harry is handsome and all I suppose but he is like my brothers. I love Harry, just not like that."

"Then what was with -" Ginny started.

"I am just worried about what the prophet wrote. You know Ron took it badly." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well Ron can go fuck himself, can't he?" Ginny spat.

"Ginerva," Fleur scolded.

Ginny glared at her sister in law and then looked back at Hermione, "Don't worry about Ron or the Prophet."

"I don't intend to," Hermione assured her. Then she looked at her watch, "We are running late. We need to get downstairs."

That was all it took to distract Ginny. The girls rushed around with finishing touches and then flew out the door.

* * *

The wedding was lovely. Hermione stood as Ginny's maid of honor and Ron was Neville's best man. This was the first time Ron and Hermione had any contact since the fight at Grimmauld Place. She did her best to ignore Ronald but she could feel him watching her during the ceremony.

Hermione looked out at the crowd and found Harry sitting beside Charlie Weasley. Harry caught her eyes and smiled. _You look beautiful, _ he mouthed.

Hermione nodded her thanks and then mouthed, _You ok?_

Harry shrugged and rolled his eyes. But he smiled at her again and she knew that even if this was hard he would be ok because Harry was tough. If Voldemort couldn't kill him then Ginny Weasley soon- to- be -Longbottom wouldn't either.

Hermione peered around to make sure no one was watching but unfortunately she wasn't so lucky. Ron was looking between Harry and Hermione with a scowl. Hermione frowned at him and then turned her attention back to Kingsley Shacklebolt who was officiating the ceremony.

"I want another glass of champagne," Hermione told Harry.

"I think you have had quite enough," Harry replied.

Hermione bristled, "Don't presume to tell me what I can and cannot have Harry Potter." she swayed forward and Harry steadied her.

"Yeah, you have had enough," Harry laughed.

Hermione frowned, "I will get my own champagne then." But before she could stumble away to do just that a long arm reached over her and dangled a glass of champagne at her.

"Here you are Granger," Draco said. He came around to stand beside her.

"Thank you Malfoy," Hermione said. She took the glass and sipped it. "That was surprisingly kind of you."

Draco laughed, "You're welcome Granger."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. She knew Malfoy was training to be an Auror with Ron, Harry and Neville. She had heard Ron complain about that enough for it to stick in her brain.

"Longbottom invited me," Draco replied. He put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Hit lit one and puffed on it.

Hermione coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, "Must you do that?"

"Yes," Draco replied simply.

"That is a disgusting habit," she informed him.

"Your concern is noted," Draco grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and backed away from Draco. "Dance with me, Harry," she ordered her friend who had remained quiet during the exchange. He was eyeing Draco though.

He looked away from Malfoy and shook his head, "I don't dance, Hermione."

"I will dance with you Granger," Draco said.

Harry put his glass of firewhiskey down, "Don't trouble yourself," Harry said quickly. "I will dance with her."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't complain. She simply offered her hand to Harry who took it. They walked onto the dance floor. Hermione put her hands on Harry's shoulders and he took her waist. They started swaying back and forth. Harry was great at many things but dancing wasn't his forte but she appreciated the effort.

"Why were you looking at Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"He confuses me," Harry told her. "His recent change of behavior is extreme and I can't understand it."

Hermione looked at Malfoy who had put out his cigarette and was chatting with Luna. "I see what you mean," she commented.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Hermione found that she liked being in his arms. Maybe a little too much? is it possible that the attraction she was feeling was more? Was she developing a crush on her best mate? That would be tragic beyond belief for so many reasons.

"How are you holding up?" Hermione broke the silence.

Harry sighed, "I won't be having a breakdown or anything," he informed her.

"I didn't think you were going to have a breakdown," Hermione said. "I am just worried. Aren't I allowed to be worried about you? Don't you worry about me?"

"Constantly," Harry said.

"Ok then," Hermione replied. "Then don't be so surprised when I show concern for you."

"I am sorry," Harry smiled at her.

Hermione saw something that made her giggle. "Want to see something strange?" she asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry replied.

Hermione pointed to a couple a few feet away. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Draco Malfoy dancing with Luna Lovegood. She wasn't doing any of her crazy, signature Luna dancing. Instead she was swaying gracefully in Malfoy's arms. Hermione was amazed at how nice they looked together. They made a cute couple.

"Has hell frozen over?" Harry asked. "Have pigs learned to fly."

Hermione giggled and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. In hindsight he was probably right. She may have had too much to drink. She was feeling dizzy. Hermione felt his arms tighten around her. She looked up and their faces were very close together. Too close. Hermione felt his breath ghost across her cheek. Was she leaning in? Or was he? Were they going to kiss? No.

They both pulled back at the same time. Hermione looked away feeling embarrassed. Did she just ruin her friendship with Harry? She chanced a glance at him, He looked as embarrassed as she did but he didn't pull away from her.

"Sorry, I have had a lot to drink," Harry laughed.

"Oh, me too," Hermione laughed with him.

"Can I cut in?"

Hermione turned and saw Ron smiling at her. Hermione nodded at Harry who seemed reluctant to release her but did so anyway. "I will be over there," Harry pointed to a spot a few feet away. "Watching."

"Alright," Ron told his friend as he slipped his hands onto Hermione's waist. "You look lovely, Hermione."

"You look nice too, Ron," Hermione replied.

They fell into a silence but it wasn't comfortable as the one with Harry. This one was awkward and heavy with unsaid things.

"I hate the ways things are, "Ron told her.

"I do too," Hermione said.

"I want my friend back," Ron replied. "I miss you."

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, "I miss you too but I think breaking up was the right thing to do."

"I know," Ron sighed. "Do you think we could be friends again?"

"One day, I hope," Hermione answered.

"Don't cry," Ron chuckled, "Harry is watching us like a hawk. if you cry he might come over here and punch me."

"Harry wouldn't do that," Hermione said.

"He loves you," Ron told her.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione stopped dancing.

"He has always loved you," Ron explained. "You're like a sister to him."

"Oh yes," Hermione said. "Of course, I know."

Hermione's stomach lurched. The world was spinning. "Ron, I don't feel well," Hermione said.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking concerned.

"Too much champagne," Hermione told him.

"Let me take you home," Ron said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No, Harry can take me home," Hermione said.

Ron nodded. He led Hermione to where Harry was standing.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

She opened her mouth to tell him what was wrong and got sick right by his feet.

Harry laughed, "What did I say about the champagne?" he asked.

"Shut it Potter," Hermione groaned.

"Let's get you home," he said. He nodded at Ron, "I can take it from here."

"Good night you two," Ron said. He shook Harry's hand and pecked Hermione's cheek.

"Explain it to your family?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Ron waved him away. "Ger drunky out of here."

Harry laughed and he wrapped an arm around Hermione as he led her into the Burrow. "I don't think Apparatition will help your stomach so we will use the floo."

"That doesn't sound fun either," Hermione moaned.

Harry laughed, "Sorry, we can't walk. We don't have a car and the Knight bus would be as bad of an idea as Apparition. Floor is the lesser of evils."

"Great," Hermione whined.

* * *

Once they were back at Grimmauld Place Harry helped Hermione up the stairs and into her room.

"You lay down I am going to get potions to help," He said. "Kreacher?"

There was a crack that made Hermione jump and then she moaned. The jumping made her head hurt.

"Master Potter, what may I do for you?" he croaked sounding pleased.

"Can you get Hermione a wet cloth for her face, please? And a bucket or something in case she gets sick?" Harry asked. "If you don't mind."

"Kreacher doesn't mind at all. Kreacher is honored to help Mistress Hermione," the elf replied and the disappeared.

"I will be right back," Harry told her again. "Lay down."

Hermione watched Harry leave. She wanted out of this dress. It was pretty but constricting. She reached around and managed to unzip it. The slipped out of the straps and let the purple material pool at her feet. She stepped out of it and wobbled on her heels. She kicked them off letting them fly across the room and hit the wall. The she threw herself onto the bed. She didn't even bother getting under the blankets.

_*Crack*_

Hermione jumped again, "Kreacher you scared me."

"Kreacher apologizes," he said. He put the bucket on the floor and handed her a wet wash cloth. "Here Mistress, Kreacher has charmed it so it will stay wet and cool."

"Thanks," Hermione said. She leaned back.

"Kreacher will go and let mistress rest. Let me know if you be needing me."

_*Crack*_

Hermione laid back and put the cloth on her face. She moaned in pleasure.

"Hermione, I found a pain relief potion and anti nausea potion and -" Harry stopped talking. He made a noise.

Hermione removed the cloth from her face and eased up on her elbows. "Harry?"

He was bright red and staring at her. Hermione looked down and realized she was in her black bra and knickers. She laughed, "Sorry, I wanted my dress off."

"Hmm," was Harry's reply. He shook his head and put the potions on her bedside table. "Can I help you with anything, Hermione?"

"I want to paint my room," Hermione said.

"Right now?" Harry asked.

Hermione laughed, "No, maybe tomorrow. I want to do it the Muggle way."

"Ok, we can do that but I think you should sleep right now," Harry told her.

"You're right," Hermione said. Harry started to walk away and Hermione called out, "You looked sexy in your dress robes Harry. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Harry looked confused but he said, "Thanks. You looked...amazing in that dress." He came back into the room and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for being with me through this."

"Anything for you," Hermione smiled and then fell back against the bed. She put the cloth back on her face and moaned again. "This feels good."

"Goodnight," Harry called and closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss

_AN:I want to thank all of my reviewers. But I want to send a big thank you to those who review faithfully. This is only my second fan fiction and it's made me really happy that you guys have been receptive to my stories. _

_Just so you know this story is about to get more angsty because the Harry/Hermione is going to be on and we all know that not everyone is going to be down with it. There will still be lightheartedness and fluff and some future lemons but angst is on the menu too. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Harry walked into his room. He shook his head trying to get the image of a nearly naked Hermione Granger out of his mind. He felt a familiar twitch in his pants. "No!" he yelled and he hit the wall. He pulled his hand away and saw he bruised his knuckles. He didn't care.

This couldn't be happening to him. He was trying so hard to fight it but he was failing miserably. If he acted on these feelings and Ron found out- Harry shuddered, he didn't want to think about that. Not to mention how horrifying it would be for Hermione to reject him. Could their friendship recover from that?

_She said you were sexy._

She was drunk.

_A drunk man's word are a sober man's thoughts. Or woman's as it may be?_

We are just friends.

_Friends don't get a hard on from seeing their friends in their knickers._

SHUT UP!

Harry needed to get out of here. He stripped out of his dress robes and walked out of his room. He found Kreacher in the kitchen. "I am going out. Could you listen out for Hermione?"

"Of course," Kreacher bowed.

"if she wakes up looking for me tell her I am at Luna's," Harry said. He went to the fireplace and grabbed a hand full of floo powder. He hoped Luna was back from the wedding.

* * *

"Luna!" Harry called as he stepped out the fireplace in her flat. "Are you back-Oh, what the fuck!"

Luna was on her couch. Half naked. With Draco Malfoy. Snogging.

"What the-Why the-?" Harry covered his eyes. "What the hell is going here?"

"Well, when two people are attracted to one another-" Draco started.

"Harry knows about shagging. We used to shag all the time," Luna told Draco.

"Oh, this day keeps getting weirder and weirder," Harry muttered.

"We're decent now," Luna said.

"Speak for yourself Lovegood," Draco joked.

Harry lowered his hand and saw that Draco and Luna were dressed and no longer wrapped in a passionate embrace. "I am sorry. I should go-"

"Are you ok?" Luna asked. "Is this about Hermione? I saw you two dancing. You almost kissed."

Draco threw his head back and laughed, "Oh Merlin. No. Tell me you haven't fallen for Granger? The prophet got something right for once?"

Luna frowned at Draco, "It isn't funny."

"No, of course not. It's too cliché to be funny." Draco said. "Oh, Weasel is going to shit himself."

"That was crude and unnecessary."Luna said. She looked back at Harry. "What happened?"

"We were dancing and she leaned in- No, I leaned in- No, we both leaned in- We almost kissed," Harry said. Right now he didn't care that Malfoy was there.

"Did she get mad? " Luna asked.

"No, we both played it off. But then when we went home-" Harry ran his hand through his jet black hair. "She was drunk. I went to get her some potions when I came back she was half naked and moaning."

Draco's eyebrows shut up so high they almost disappeared into his hairline. "Really?" he asked. "And did you-?"

"No," Harry yelled. "I can't. it's wrong."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"She's like my-" harry started.

"-Sister, yes , we have all heard," Draco sighed. "Apparently not though. Not if you have these feelings for her."

"It's a mistake," Harry told him.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're worried about Weaselbee, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Harry said. "he is my best mate. This would kill him."

"So, your going to miss out on something that could be amazing to spare the Weasel's feelings?" Draco hit his forehead, "Fucking Gryffindors!"

"Harry," Luna said gently. "it's obvious this isn't going away. I think you need to confront it."

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Harry asked.

"She took her dress off," Draco said. "What more do you need? A written invitation?"

"I saw you two on the dance floor," Luna said. She stood up and touched Harry's arm. "She feels it too. I can see it."

"I don't know," Harry said. " I don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart," Draco said.

Harry looked at him, "Really?" he said. "Talk about cliché?"

"Is this better, Follow your cock," Draco waggled his eyebrows.

"I agree with Draco," Luna said. "I meant about your heart but the other works too."

Harry sighed, "I guess I should get back in case Hermione wakes up."

"Good luck," Luna said.

Harry nodded. "Thanks. You two can get back to whatever this is," Harry shuddered as he walked back to Luna's floo. She followed him.

"Don't be too hard and yourself. And if you decide to pursue something with Hermione you need to talk to Ron. It will make things easier."

"Thanks," Harry said. he leaned and kissed Luna's cheek. "Do I need to remind you to be careful?"

Luna shook her head.

"I am here if you need me," Harry told her.

"Same to you," Luna said.

Harry stepped into the fireplace and threw the floor powder and shouted, "Grimmauld Place."

Harry stepped out into an empty house. He went into the kitchen grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass. He walked up the stairs and chuckled when he saw Kreacher asleep on the floor in front of Hermione's room.

Harry knelt down on the ground beside the elf. "Kreacher," he said gently.

The elf jumped and looked around with bleary eyes. "Master?"

"Yeah, it's me," Harry said.

"Kreacher fell asleep," the elf said. "I am sorry."

"it's fine. Go on to bed now. I will be here if Hermione needs me," he said. "Thanks for looking out for her."

"Anything for master." Kreacher croaked.

_*Crack*_

Harry put the bottle of whiskey and the glass on the ground. He stood up and opened the door and peeked in. Hermione was asleep. She was still in her bra and knickers and had one slender arm thrown across her face. Her wild hair was spread across the pillow underneath her.

Harry opened the closet and found a blanket on the top shelf. He threw it over her. "Sleep well Hermione," he whispered. He turned off the light and closed the door behind him as he left the room.

Harry picked up his whiskey and his glass and trudged on to his room. He had a long night ahead of him. He knew it would be hard to fall asleep with the images of Hermione in his head.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than usual on his day off and went downstairs to cook breakfast. He was almost done when he heard someone coming down the stairs muttering swear words.

"Language," Harry scolded Hermione as she came into the kitchen. He smiled at her to let her know it was a joke.

"You're funny Potter," Hermione snapped as threw herself into a seat at the table.

"And you're hung-over," Harry replied. He put the food on plates and Hermione made a face.

"You can't expect me to eat that?" she said.

Harry pulled a vial from his pocket and placed it on the table in front of her. "Take this and you will feel better." He said.

"Hang over potion?" Hermione asked. When Harry nodded she smiled, "Thank Merlin." She uncorked the vial and drank the whole thing greedily. "How long does it take?"

Harry shrugged ,"Just a few minutes."

Hermione put her head on the table and Harry sat across from her to eat. About 10 minutes later Hermione sat up and started picking at her food.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione smiled at him. "Much better." She reached out and touched Harry's hand. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. " She giggled, "Sorry about the getting naked thing. I was just so hot in that dress."

_Yes, she was._

Shut up, Harry growled at the voice in his head. He smiled at Hermione, "It's fine. I understand."

"I just didn't want you to think I was trying to seduce you or something. Because I wasn't." Hermione said.

"I know," Harry replied. He cleared his throat trying not to think about Hermione seducing him. "You said something about painting your room?"

"Yeah, it looks like I am going to be here a while unless you want me to find my own place which I would understand-"

"No," Harry practically yelled. Hermione jumped. Harry adjusted his volume, "Sorry. You don't need to leave. "

"Ok," Hermione looked relieved. "Well, since I will be here a while I want to personalize my space."

"That's fine. Did you still want to paint it the muggle way?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I know it's silly but it's just what I want, you know?" Hermione told him.

"I don't mind. Did you want my help?" Harry asked.

"I would love your help," Hermione told him. "After breakfast we can go to the paint store."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said.

After they ate and changed clothes they went to the paint store and got what they needed. Harry had paint supplies because of the work he had been doing on Grimmauld Place. Hermione chose a light blue for the walls and a slightly darker blue for the trim.

They started when they got home. They were having a lot of fun. They had turned on the radio. Harry thought it was adorable when Hermione started singing and dancing to a Beatles song that came on. He loved seeing her like that. When she let herself go and didn't care what anyone else thought. She seemed so carefree.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hermione asked looking over her shoulder.

"No reason," Harry blushed and looked away.

A few minutes later he felt her eyes on him. "Now your staring," Harry said.

Hermione had a mischievous look. She approached Harry and said, "You have something on your face."

"Where?" Harry asked.

Hermione giggled and brushed her paintbrush on his cheek. The wet paint felt cold. "Right there," she said and nearly collapsed in giggles.

"Think that's funny do you?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "I really do," she said.

"Then you will think this is hilarious," Harry told her and he brushed his paint brush right down the middle of her face.

Hermione screeched and then came at him again. They chased each other around like little kids wiping paint all over each other and making a mess. But they were having a great time.

Until.

Harry came at Hermione with his paint brush. He backed her up against the door. Her hands went to his shoulders. Harry was suddenly very aware of their proximity. Their faces were inches apart. Hermione was grinning and her face and clothes were covered in blue paint. Her chest was heaving due to the running and the giggling. Harry was awestruck by how beautiful she looked right now. It was one thing to find someone attractive when they were all done up but she looked even better like this- natural and just Hermione.

It was at that moment it hit him. This wasn't some passing attraction. This wasn't going to go away. He full on fancied her and might possibly be falling in love with her (though it was too soon for that quite yet.) He had feelings for Hermione and they weren't going to go away.

Hermione had stopped smiling. She also seemed affected by their closeness but she didn't try to move. She just said, "Harry?" her voice was breathy.

Harry leaned in. Hermione leaned in. Their lips were almost touching.

Hermione turned her head. "No, Harry. We can't." She pushed him away from her. Then she threw open the door and ran out into the hallway.

Harry stayed there for a moment trying to process what had just happened. They had almost kissed. Hermione seemed to want to kiss him. Did that mean she felt something for him too? And why did she pull away?

The another thought hit him. A terrible thought. Was this going to make things awkward? Would their friendship recover? He couldn't imagine his life without Hermione.

He put his paintbrush and down and ran out to find her, "Hermione!" he called and ran down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10: Decide

_AN: Sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and support._

* * *

"Hermione?"

She looked up and saw Harry coming down the stairs. Hermione was sitting on the floor by the front door. He knelt down in front of her. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have."

"It wasn't just you," Hermione said. "It's me too. I have been fighting these feelings. I have been trying to keep them at bay. But I can't. I don't know when it happened but I have feelings for you."

Harry was quiet for a moment. He put his hand on her arms, "I have feelings for you too," he said.

"But we can't," Hermione said. "We cannot do this."

"Because of Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Because of Ron. Because of Ginny. Because all of the Weasley's. Because of Luna." Hermione paused, "And because we don't want to ruin our friendship."

"What if it doesn't ruin our friendship? What if it makes it stronger?" Harry asked.

"Look at where Ron and I are now? Do you want that? Because I don't. I can't lose you." Hermione told him.

"I am not Ron!" Harry snapped. "I wouldn't treat you the way he has."

Hermione cupped his face with her hand, "I know that. I am not comparing you. I am just saying that if something were to go wrong. It could destroy everything and you are the one thing in my life I have always been able to count on. I can't risk what is for something that could be."

Harry shifted until he was sitting beside her. He ran his fingers through his hair. "This isn't a passing thing for me. I want to be with you. "

"At what cost?" Hermione shot back.

"We are just going around in circles here," Harry said. "At the end of the day your feel it or you don't, you know?"

Hermione looked at him and she felt it. "One kiss won't be enough. Once I kiss you I won't be able to let go. I will want to hold on."

"Then hold on," Harry said. "Let's make a go of this thing."

"But Ron-?" Hermione started.

"We will just tell him. We will explain it. He will understand," harry said.

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Hermione scoffed.

Harry laughed, "No, he is going to be mad for a while but he will get over it." Harry said. "Ron is out there doing what he wants. Why should we deny ourselves what we want?"

"It's just so selfish," Hermione said. She was struggling with this. She wanted to give in but she was scared of what was on the other side. She bit her lip and wrung her hands.

"Maybe we could be selfish just this once," Harry said. "Ron and Ginny have both been allowed to take what they want. Why can't we?"

Hermione didn't have an argument for that. "Oh, Harry- I just don't know," Hermione said.

"One kiss," Harry said. "We will see if there is even any chemistry there?"

"One kiss," Hermione agreed. "On the count of three."

"One," Harry said.

"Two," Hermione breathed.

"Three," Harry leaned in and touched his lips to hers. It was like shockwaves rushed over her body. She had never felt anything like it before. Hermione moaned into his mouth and that fueled him to deepen the kiss. Harry nudged her lips apart with his tongue and she yielded allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues danced sensually.

Harry broke the kiss when they heard the floo activate from the sitting room. "Who-?" Harry started then they heard the voice.

"Harry? Hermione?"

"Ron!" Hermione whispered. She pulled away from Harry and stood up straightening her clothes. "How do I look?"

Harry look irritated when he responded, "Like you got into a paint fight."

"Do I look like I have been snogged?" Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, do I?"

Hermione took in his appearance. He didn't really, "No."

"Oh good," Harry said sarcastically. "Wouldn't want that."

"We will discuss this later," Hermione hissed as Ron came into the front hall.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked. "Why are you covered in paint?"

"We were painting my room," Hermione told him.

"Why is at all over your face and in your hair?" Ron asked, making a face.

"We were just having a bit of fun," Hermione said.

Harry hadn't spoken. Hermione saw him cross his arms and glare at Ron, "It's bad manners just to floo into someone's house you know?"

Ron shrugged, "Sorry, I have done it before. I won't do it again." He gave Harry a look," Can I talk to Mione alone for a minute?"

Harry looked like he would say no. His gaze drifted to Hermione. She nodded at him. Harry narrowed his eyes and then stomped up the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked.

"I am not sure," Hermione lied. "Let's go to the sitting room."

Ron put his hand on her back and guided her to the sitting room. Hermione pulled away from him. "What did you want to talk about Ron?"

"Us?" Ron said. He sat down on the couch and motioned for Hermione to join him.

"I will stand," Hermione said. "I don't want to get paint on the couch."

Ron leaned forward and said, "This is hard for me to say." he paused and took a deep breath. "I miss you."

"You said that last night," Hermione reminded. "I might have been drunk but I remember the conversation we had."

"I am miserable without you Mione," Ron said.

Hermione snorted, "Could have fooled me. You haven't been lonely since our split. Speaking of which how is Cho? And Susan? And Lisa Turpin? And Daphne Greengrass and her sister? And-?"

"Ok, point made," Ron snapped. "I know. I have been insensitive. But none of those woman were you. They can't replace you."

Hermione rubbed her temples with her fingers, "What is it you want Ronald?" she asked.

"I want us to try again," Ron said.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she stared at Ron in shock, "You want to get back together?"

"We can take it slow," Ron assured her. "You can stay here and we can date. Maybe the distance is all we needed."

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed. "I am sorry. No."

"No?" Ron asked, disbelief evident in his tone. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't want to date you again," Hermione told him. "I think we are better off focusing on our friendship."

"You don't love me anymore?" Ron asked.

Hermione kneeled in front of him and took his hand, "I will always love you. But we are not good for each other. And truthfully, I am not enough for you. Your eye will always wander and I can't live with that."

"Is there someone else?" Ron asked.

Hermione hesitated and then lied again, "No." She couldn't tell him about Harry she had no idea what was actually going on with her friend.

"I guess that's that then," Ron sounded sad and it broke Hermione's heart.

"I am so sorry, "Hermione told him.

"It's not your fault," Ron said. He stood up and walked to the fireplace. "Tell Harry I will see him at work."

"I will," Hermione promised. She watched Ron leave with a heavy heart. Hermione went to look for Harry and found him in her room paining. "You don't have to do this."

"I have to do something," harry said. "I couldn't sit still while you and Ron had your little heart to heart." Harry stopped and turned to look at her. "What did he want?"

Hermione decided she had told enough lies today, "He wanted to get back together."

Harry frowned, "And you said-?"

"I said no," Hermione told him. "I told him we were better of as friends." She paused and then bit her lip," He asked if there was someone else."

Harry's eyes widened," How did you handle that?"

"I lied," Hermione confessed. She felt tears in her eyes, "I hated it."

"I understand why you hated it but I think right now keeping it from him is best. There is no point in upsetting him for no reason." Harry said.

"So, what do we do now?" Hermione was unsure how to proceed.

"That depends on you," Harry said. "That kiss was the best kiss I ever had. I want to explore this further. I want to be with you. But if you don't want that-"

"I do," Hermione said. "I am just still not sure that it's the right thing to do."

"Then think about it and let me know what you to do," Harry said. "I am going to work in here a while." He turned away and went back to painting.

Hermione didn't know if she should stay and help or go. Finally she picked up a paintbrush and went to work on the opposite wall.

They didn't speak for two hours.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed thinking.

She wanted Harry. That wasn't a question. But she was scared. She was scared of angering Ron and the Weasley's who had been like her family all these years. But that wasn't even the biggest problem.

Hermione hadn't spoke to her parents much since she returned their memories. They were hurt that Hermione had used magic on them without their consent and they didn't trust her anymore. She had lost them in an effort to keep them safe. As much as it hurt she accepted it as her new reality. If she lost Harry too she would be alone. Utterly alone.

But what if she and Harry could make this work? What if she and Harry (and Teddy) could make their own family? That was a nice thought.

"I'm a Gryffindor, damn it," Hermione told herself. "I am supposed to be brave." The war taught Hermione one thing- if something was worth having it was worth fighting for. And Harry was worth having.

Hermione climbed off of her bed and padded out of her room and down the hall. She stood in front of Harry's bedroom door for a moment. If she knocked on his door right now there was no going back. Everything would change. Hermione took a deep breath. She lifted her hand and knocked.

"Hold on," Harry called. She heard footsteps and then the door opened.

Harry was standing there in his pajamas. He furrowed his brow when he saw her, "Everything ok?" he asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She tried again and still ...nothing. So she tried another tactic. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. His hands went to her waist and then she kissed him. It was a soft kiss but she hoped it said everything she wanted it to say.

When they pulled away Harry blinked in confusion. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her again. This kiss was not soft. It was not chaste. It was full of passion and longing. Hermione pushed Harry into his room.

Harry pulled away, "We don't have to-" he started.

"Were not going to," Hermione assured him. "I'm not ready to go all the way. I just want to be close to you."

Harry led Hermione over to his bed and they sat down. He latched on to Hermione's mouth again . Hermione laid back against the bed and pulled Harry with her. His shifted his position and moved in top of her. He kept his hands in neutral places and Hermione was grateful for that. She wasn't ready to think about sex yet. She just wanted to kiss him and be close to him.

Hermione threaded her fingers into Harry's hair and sighed against his mouth. Harry abruptly pulled back and Hermione whined at him.

Harry smiled at her. He brushed her hair off of her face. Then his smile dropped and turned into a frown, "What does this mean? Don't get me wrong. I'm all for snogging. But I want more than that and if you don't-"

"I do," Hermione told him. "I want to be with you. I want to-"

"Date?" Harry asked.

"Yes, date," Hermione smiled.

"Will it be weird for us to date while living together?" Harry asked.

"You want me to move out?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said. "I just worry that it might make things weird."

Hermione laughed, "Things will be a little weird regardless. We will make it work." She had a thought. She tried to push it away but she couldn't. "We need to tell him."

Harry's face clouded over. "You're thinking of Ron right now?"

"Don't be like that," Hermione said. "We need to tell him and you know it."

Harry sighed, "I will tell him tomorrow."

"Maybe I should-?" Hermione started.

"It needs to be me," Harry told her. "I will do it tomorrow." he kissed her cheek. "Can we not talk about Ron right now?"

Hermione grinned, "What would you rather be doing?"

"I am sure we can think of something," Harry whispered as he captured her lips again.


	11. Chapter 11: Tell

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and follows. I reedited this chapter and re-uploaded._

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. He replayed what happened last night over and over again in his head. Hermione felt the same way he did. Hermione wanted to be with him.

He remembered the way her lips felt against his. The way her body felt against his. _Whoa,_ he said to himself, _slow down._

Harry forced himself out of bed even though he would have rather stayed there to daydream. He stumbled into his bathroom to get ready for the day. It took longer than usual because his fantasies and memories were distracting him.

Once he was dressed he went downstairs and saw Hermione leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee. She looked a million miles away. "Morning," Harry said. He walked over to pour himself some coffee.

Hermione jerked a little and then smiled sheepishly, "Morning," she said.

"You ok?" Harry asked. He moved behind her and put his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione giggled and he could feel the vibrations, "I am fine just easily distracted this morning."

"Did you sleep ok?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and leaned back against him, "I slept better than I have in a long time."

"Me too," Harry said. "Thought I had a hard time getting moving this morning. I kept getting distracted."

"Oh?" Hermione said. "That's weird. Me too."

"Hmm," Harry dropped a kiss on her neck. "How strange?"

Hermione laughed and reached back to swat him. "Stop. I have to get to work."

"So do I," Harry said and reluctantly pulled away. "I am going to be home a little late."

"Ok," Hermione said. "How late?"

"I am not sure," Harry said. "I am going to talk to Ron."

Hermione sighed and said, "Ok, Are you sure you don't want me there?"

"Absolutely," Harry replied. "I have no idea how he will react. Well, actually I have a few ideas and none of them are very good. I don't know how angry he will get or how much he will last out and there is no reason we both should have to deal with it. "

"Alright," Hermione relented. "Come straight home after talking to him and let me know how he took it. We will need to formulate a plan of how to deal with it."

Harry chuckled," A battle plan?"

"Love is a battlefield," Hermione smiled. She grabbed her briefcase, "Let's get the day started."

"Yes mam," Harry followed her to the fireplace and they flooed to the ministry.

* * *

Ron was late to training that day and Harry didn't get to talk to him until lunch. He found Ron in the break room. Harry knew the ministry wasn't the right place for this conversation.

"Hey," Harry greeted Ron and sat down next to him.

"Hey," Ron said. "What was wrong with you yesterday? You seemed mad at me about something."

Harry shook his head, "I had a lot of my mind."

"Like what?" Ron pressed.

"Let's meet later and talk about it," Harry suggested. "Drinks at the Leaky?"

"Sounds good," Ron replied. "I need to talk to you anyway."

"Oh? What's up?" Harry inquired.

"Later," Ron waved him off. "It's not the time and place."

Harry nodded, "Ok, later then."

The two boys continued eating in silence. Until they were joined by Draco. He didn't wait for them to ask him to sit. He just plopped down next to Harry and started eating his lunch.

"I don't recall asking you to sit with us, Malfoy," Ron glared at the blonde.

"I don't recall asking for your permission, Weasel," Draco shot back. "You don't own this table nor do you have a monopoly on Potter's company last I checked."

Ron snorted, "You have a crush on Harry or something, ferret?"

Draco laughed, "Potter would be so lucky," he sneered. "No, I most certainly do not." He looked at Harry, "Though speaking of which. I wanted to ask you something."

Harry's eyes widened, "Ok.." He said, that was a strange change of subject.

"You and Lovegood?" Draco started. "is that done?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, it is."

"Why?" Ron demanded.

Draco pointedly ignored Ron," I asked her out and then I thought it would be polite to clear it with you. I don't want to step on any toes." The he grinned, "but given what we discussed on Saturday I assumed you wouldn't care."

Ron was looking between Harry and Draco. Draco was smirking and Harry was glaring. "What did you discuss on Saturday? At the wedding?"

"I stopped by Luna's after the wedding," Harry told Ron. "I have no idea what he is talking about. We didn't talk about anything."

Ron didn't look convinced. He continued to look between Malfoy and Harry. Finally he shrugged, "Whatever. But you don't have our permission to date Luna."

"I don't need anyone's permission to do anything," Draco told Ron. "I was extending Potter a courtesy in making my intentions known. Neither of you prats have any say in what I do. And you, Weasel, most certainly have no say in what Luna does. She is not your girlfriend nor has she ever been."

Ron glared at him and then looked at harry, "Tell him. Tell him he can't date Luna."

"Luna can date whomever she wants Ron," Harry said. "if she wants to date Malfoy then that is her business." Harry looked at Malfoy, "I care about Luna. I always will. If you hurt her-"

"Yes. Yes. You will beat me, hex me, kick me...whatever..." Draco shrugged. "I have no intention of hurting anyone."

"Good. Have fun then." Harry said.

Ron was slack jawed with disbelief. "I cannot believe you condone this," he said to Harry.

"Luna is a big girl and I have no right to tell her what she can and can't do," Harry told Ron.

Ron still looked shocked, "I thought you still carried a torch for Luna," he said. "You haven't dated much since you split with her. I just assumed you would end up back together."

"You know what they say about assuming Weasel," Draco sniggered.

Ron scowled at him, "Why don't you tell me?" he asked.

Draco jerked his head, "It would be easier to explain something to a deaf hippogriff. I am not in the business of educating dullards on social niceties. Have Potter explain it to you."

Ron looked like he might come across the table and punch Malfoy. Instead he picked up his stuff and left, "See you later Harry," He called over his shoulder.

"Was that necessary?" Harry asked.

"Nope, but it was fun," Draco answered. He looked around and then lowered his voice, "What's up with you and Granger?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, "Keep your voice down."

"What's up with you and Granger?" Draco asked again this time in a whisper that Harry had to struggle to hear.

"I need to talk to Ron," Harry whispered back.

Draco broke into a wide smile," Decided to go for it then? And she was receptive?" Harry just nodded. Malfoy clapped his back, "Good for you. Glad you found your bollocks." Malfoy had finished eating and stood up.

"I meant what I said about Luna. Don't hurt her." Harry warned.

"I won't," Draco promised. "Are we done with the touchy feely?"

"Most certainly," Harry agreed. The two boys exchanged smiles and then went back to work."

* * *

After work Ron and Harry went to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Hannah," Harry called, "Two butterbeers."

"No, two firewhiskey!" Ron corrected.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "We have to work tomorrow," he warned.

"Oh, come on then," Ron whined at him. "Just one or two won't kill us."

Harry knew with Ron it wouldn't be just one or two but he didn't argue. He didn't want to upset Ron before they even had a chance to talk. Harry was starting to regret his choice to do this in public. Ideally saying it in private would be best but he didn't want to kick Hermione out of Grimmauld Place for a few hours and he didn't want her around when Ron exploded. The Burrow was out seeing as he didn't want to deal with the wrath of the Weasley's tonight.

Hannah brought their drinks and they thanked her.

Harry took a sip of the amber liquid and then said, "We should talk."

"Oh yeah," Ron said. "Can I go first?"

Harry hesitated and then nodded. Best to let Ron say whatever he needs to say because he knew Ron wouldn't have much to say when Harry said his piece. "Go on," Harry said.

Ron finished his whiskey and signaled Hannah for another. He looked at Harry and said, "Did Hermione tell you what we talked about yesterday?"

Harry nodded.

"Right, " Ron exhaled. "She says she doesn't want to get back with me but I reckon she is still just mad and hurt."

Harry did his best to look impassive though he wanted to throttle his best mate right now. Could Ron be that thick, really? "I don't know mate," Harry interjected. "She actually doesnt seem mad anymore. I think she meant what she said."

"You do?" Ron questioned. Then he shook his head, "I think if I can make her see how sorry I am she will come around. She and I have been in love since were kids. That doesnt just disappear. We belong together."

Harry gulped down his drink and signaled Hannah for another. He kept his eyes down and ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't going at all how he planned. "What caused this change of heart?" Harry asked. "You seemed to be pretty convinced breaking up was the right thing to do a few weeks ago."

"I was never convinced it was permanent," Ron said. "I have dated all of these girls and none of them make me feel the way Mione did. They just don't hold a candle to her."

"I think she is moving on Ron," Harry said.

Ron looked up and narrowed his eyes, "She told me there isn't anyone else. "

"Well-" Harry hedged.

"If Goldstein is still sniffing around I am going to beat him soundly," Ron interrupted.

"It's not Anthony," Harry said.

Ron groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heal of his hand, "So, she lied to me? Tell me who it is Harry. Because whoever this guy is I am going to pummel him. I am not bothering with hexes or wands or anything. I am just going to wail on him."

Harry cleared his throat. It was now or never. "Ron, what you need to understand is-"

He never finished his statement because Hannah interrupted, "Ron, your mum floo called and said you need to get home right away. Charlie was injured at the preserve in Romania and she needs you to stay at the Burrow while she goes to him. She says he isn't too badly injured. He should be fine."

Harry sighed. Part of him was relieved and part of him was irritated.

"Sorry mate," Ron said. He threw some money down for the drinks. "Can we finish this later?"

Harry nodded. "Of course," he said. "I hope Charlie gets better soon."

"Thanks mate," Ron said and he disapparated.

"You ok Harry?" Hannah asked. "Want one more drink. You look like you could use it."

"No, I need to get home and tell Hermione about ...Charlie..." Harry said.

"Ok, tell Hermione I said hello," Hannah walked away.

Harry put his money down and disapprated.

* * *

"This is bad," Hermione said. She was chewing on her thumbnail as she paced the sitting room. "This is really bad."

Harry approached her and swatted her finger out of her mouth. "Stop that." he said. "it's not so bad."

"Oh, it's not?" Hermione countered. "So, it's good we are lying to our best mate?"

"I didn't say it was good," Harry argued. "I said it wasn't so bad. it's not like I will never see him again. I will take him out again tomorrow and tell him."

"No, bring him here," Hermione said. "I want to be there when you tell him."

"We talked about this-" Harry started.

"No," Hermione disagreed. "You talked about it and I went along with it. But we need to handle this as we have everything- together."

"But it's like we are ganging up on him," Harry replied. "I think only one of us should talk to him and it should be me."

"Why you?" Hermione questioned.

"Because we are both blokes," Harry explained.

"Both blokes? What kind of sexist nonsense is that?" Hermione asked.

"It's not sexist," Harry told her. "It's just a guy thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. I just feel like I am wiggling out of something that is my responsibility."

"You're not," Harry told her. He sat down on the couch and leaned his head back. This day had been a bit of a letdown for him.

Hermione sat down beside him. She put her head on his shoulder and dropped his arm around her. "Sorry," Hermione said. "I didn't mean to argue with you."

"That wasn't an argument. We had a difference of opinion. That is to be expected." Harry said.

"We need to get this taken care if by this weekend. Teddy is coming over on Friday night," Hermione said. "I don't want this to get in the way of that."

"I know," Harry said. "Plus, I want to be able to go out with you and not worry about who is going to see us."

"Me too," Hermione said. "Let's not worry about it tonight. Like you said, it isn't over. We will see Ron again."

"Now, your seeing sense," harry laughed. "Little drama queen."

"I am no such thing," Hermione huffed.

Harry kissed her temple and they sat back to watch some TV before bed. Harry hoped it would be as easy as he made it sound. But he had a bad feeling.


	12. Chapter 12: Date

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and such. Keep it up._

* * *

Hermione had a bad day at work. The head of the department called her into his office and told her that were ideas were too extreme. He told her she hadn't been working there long enough for her to come in and make changes to how things have always gone. She was told the purpose of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was to regulate and control magical creatures .

She nearly lost her temper. She was foolish enough to think they needed to protect magical creatures too.

"In a few years when you have paid your dues and those of us with more conservative views have moved on maybe you could push you liberal agenda but until then finish the paperwork on the Centaur negotiations," her boss dismissed her.

Hermione glowered but left his office. She went back to her desk and sat down in her chair. This isn't what she thought she would be doing with her life. She felt like she was perpetuating the unethical treatment of magical creatures. For the first time since the war ended she regretted not taking Kingsley up on his offer to enter the Auror training program. Though that didn't appeal to her either. She didn't want to chase dark wizards anymore. She didn't want to fight anymore battles.

"Hey."

Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing outside of her cubicle. She smiled at him, "Hi."

"Are you busy?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head.

Harry pulled a chair over and sat down next to Hermione. "Are you ok? You look sad."

Hermione eased up and looked over the walls of her cubicle. The people who sat next to her had left for lunch early and he bosses door was shut. "I am just disillusioned," Hermione told him when she sat back down. "I thought I could make a difference here."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

She recounted the conversation with her boss. She was fiddling with a quill as she spoke. When she got done she sighed, "Now I am a part of the problem."

"If you aren't happy then find a new job," Harry suggested.

"It's not that easy," Hermione replied.

"Sure it is," Harry shrugged then he grinned, "The Auror training program is taking applications. You could start in August. We could work together. It would be fun."

"It would be," Hermione agreed. Then she shook her head, "But I don't want to be an Auror. We have talked about that."

"Well then," Harry said. "Figure out what you want and do that."

"Again, it's not that easy," Hermione told him.

"It is," Harry told her. "I wanted to be an Auror I became an Auror."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "What else were you going to do? The Aurors and _Weasley Wizarding Wheezes _were the only jobs taking Hogwarts drop outs."

"Watch it," Harry told her.

"Just kidding, "Hermione said. "Now, enough about me. What is the reason for this pop by?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Harry asked.

Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, "Talk Potter."

"Well, I came to tell you that I won't be able to talk to Ron today," Harry said.

Hermione looked around again before she spoke. "Why?"

"Because he is in Romania," Harry said. "He went to help his mum with Charlie."

"When will he get back?" Hermione asked.

"I am not sure. Next week, I think" Harry answered.

Hermione whined and put her head down on the desk. "This is not my day."

"I know," Harry rubbed her back. "I have an idea that will make you feel better, I think."

"Oh?" Hermione perked up. She sat up and looked at him.

"A date?" Harry said.

Hermione made a face, "We can't go on a date. Someone could see us and that is not how Ronald should find out-"

"-I was planning on going somewhere muggle," Harry said.

Hermione hesitated, "We could still be seen," Hermione said.

Harry inhaled and closed his eyes, "Don't be difficult. I want to take you out. Let me take you out?"

Hermione smiled shyly, "Ok, I would love to."

Harry grinned, "Good. Then it is settled."

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"I should get back to work," Harry said. "I will see you tonight." He looked around then he kissed he softly.

"Harry," Hermione gasped. "You can't-"

Harry laughed and jumped out of his seat, "See you tonight." He called.

Hermione watched him walk away and she couldn't help but feel excited. Today might not be so bad after all.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to wear. Harry didn't tell her where they were going so she would have to guess. She settled on a simple red dress that came a little above the knee with black sandals. She fussed with her hair but she couldn't control it. She ended up pulling half of it up and leaving it at that. She put on a little makeup. She normally didn't fool with makeup but she thought she should.

Hermione was putting on some perfume when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She opened it and found Harry leaning against the door frame. He was wearing a green button up shirt and black slacks. Hermione's breath caught in her chest.

Harry smiled at her and it made her heart flutter. He looked her up and down. "You look..." Harry exhaled, "Wow..."

"You look pretty wow too," Hermione giggled. "Ready?"

"I am ," Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Surprise," He replied with a smile.

"How are we getting there?" Hermione asked.

Harry held out his arm, "Side along."

Hermione made a face but took his arm. The she felt the brief but nauseating feeling of being squeezed through a tube. When she opened her eyes they were in an alleyway that looked vaguely familiar to her. "This is..." Hermione let go of Harry and looked around. She caught a glimpse of a smiling Harry out of the corner of her eyes as she walked onto the main street. "We are just a few block from my house. I mean my parents house. This is Dario's," She turned and pointed to the restaurant. "This is the place-"

"-your parents used to take you," Harry finished for her. "I remembered you talking about it."

Hermione thought she would cry. He actually remembered this. She only mentioned it in passing. This was possibly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. Hermione turned around and came face to face with Harry. "This is- this is very-" Hermione didn't finish that statement instead she kissed him.

Harry pulled away and offered her his arm, "Ready Ms. Granger?"

"Ready Mr. Potter," Hermione said and she took his arm.

Harry pushed the door open and Hermione smiled at the familiar, mouthwatering scent of the restaurant. The owner was small man with olive colored skin and a receding hairline but he had one of the warmest smiles Hermione had ever seen. He smiled when she came in and said, "Ms. Granger? It has been a while."

"It has been, Dario," Hermione said. "Nice to see you again."

Dario approached them. He looked Harry up and down and stuck out his hand, "I am Dario Galante. And you are?"

"Harry Potter," he said. "Nice to meet you."

Hermione could see Harry suppressing a grin. it must be nice to go somewhere that he has to introduce himself. Ever since he was 11 years old people always knew who he was and that was a blessing and a curse- though mostly a curse, Hermione supposed. "Harry is my boyfriend," Hermione explained. Then she wondered what possessed her to say that. Dario didn't ask for explanation not to mention she and Harry had never discussed labels. Hermione chanced a glance at Harry but he didn't seem to notice that she had said or else he didn't mind.

Dario nodded and said, "You two can sit where you want,"

The restaurant was currently empty. They chose a table near the back. Hermione never realized how romantic the atmosphere was at Dario's. Hermione came for dinner with her parents and never thought about the soft music in the background or the candles on every table or the checked table cloths.

Harry pulled Hermione's chair out, "Thank you," she said. Hermione was trying very hard not to compare Harry and Ron because that wasn't fair or right. But Ron had never done anything this sweet and he never pulled out chairs for her. Hermione wasn't one those girls who needed a guy to pull or chairs or open doors but she had to admit right now it was nice.

Dario handed them their menus. "I will have water," Hermione said.

"Me too," Harry told Dario.

Hermione perused the menu. She hadn't been in here in a while but she figured she would get what she usually got. Dario returned with their water and some breadsticks. Hermione and Harry told him what they wanted to eat.

"Would you like some wine?" Dario asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione and she nodded. Wine might help her relax. She was starting to feel a bit anxious. Dario left and returned with a bottle of red wine. "This is the best we have," he said. He put two glasses on the table and poured some wine for them. He placed the bottle in the middle of the table. Then he discreetly left them on their own.

They sat there for a moment quietly. Hermione laughed and took a sip of her wine, "I am not sure what I should be doing or saying."

"You have been on a date before," Harry told her.

"Yes, but the only other person I dated knew me as well as I knew myself. Just like you do. I don't know what we are supposed to talk about. When you see first dates on TV and in books they have small talk..._what do you do? What do your parents do? Where didn't you grow up? What's your favorite color?_ That kind of stuff. But you know all of that." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded, "Good point," he said. He took a sip of his wine. "So, I am your boyfriend?"

"What?" Hermione asked, choking on her wine.

Harry chuckled, "You told Dario I was your boyfriend?" he said.

"Oh," Hermione breathed and but her lip.

"Be careful you don't bite that thing off," Harry said.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Your bottom lip," Harry told her. "You bite it when you are nervous or when you don't know what to say. No need to be nervous."

Hermione sighed, "I called you my boyfriend."

"You did," Harry confirmed.

"Did it bother you?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry admitted. "It didn't bother me at all. I just didn't know if that is really what you think or did you just say it?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Hermione said.

"I think I made it clear that this isn't a casual thing for me," Harry replied. "I don't really think you and I could ever do casual -not with our friendship and history."

"So all in or nothing?" Hermione asked.

"Does that bother you?" Harry looked worried. "Did I scare you? Too much, right?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not at all. I think you are right. I think there is no half way here. I mean we have been friends since we were kids. We live together."

"Then we are a real couple?" Harry asked.

"I still think we should move slow," Hermione said. "Especially physically."

Before Harry could respond Dario brought their food. Harry and Hermione thanked him and then his discreetly slipped away again. They started eating and Hermione hoped Harry wouldn't mention what she had just said. She wasn't comfortable discussing sex with Harry or anyone really.

"Look, about the physical stuff," Harry cleared his throat, "I don't expect anything."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond, "I don't know what that means," Hermione mumbled. "You don't want me?"

Harry's eyes widened, "No. Wait. That's not what I meant," Harry reached over and took Hermione's hand. He lowered his voice ,"I do want you. Very much. I was trying to let you know that we can move at whatever pace you want. We have been dating for about 24 hours and I have been your boyfriend for about 10 minutes. I am not rushing anything. I say we just enjoy one another and let things happen naturally."

Hermione was thrilled to hear that. She wasn't ready for sex. Truthfully she didn't know how far she was ready go. She was glad to know he did want her she but that he was willing to let her set the pace.

"How was the rest of your day at work?" Harry asked, obviously changing the subject.

Hermione went on a rant about her coworkers and her boss. Harry listened intently even though she was repeating a lot of what she said earlier. By the time they finished eating Harry and Hermione had both filled each other in on their day and their jobs.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

Hermione was feeling slightly lightheaded from the wine. "I am."

Harry paid the bill and they thanked Dario. He encouraged them to come back soon. Harry opened the door and led her out into the street. Hermione took his arm, "Where to next?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "We could get coffee and go for a walk?"

"That sounds-" Hermione looked up at a couple who had stepped onto the sidewalk and were walking to the restaurant. Her breath caught in her chest and tears stung her eyes. The couple stopped about a foot away from Hermione.

"Mum? Dad? " Hermione said.

* * *

_AN: In _Forgotten But Not Gone _I said it was snowing on their first date but I have since adjusted the timeline. Keep in mind I wrote that before I wrote this and now this playing out differently in some aspects. I am omitting the snow on the first date thing and I will go and change that part of _Forgotten But Not Gone. _Sorry about the mistake. I am actually noticing a few timeline issues that I will fix._


	13. Chapter 13: Perfect

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and the alerts and stuff. Keep it up_

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione said.

Harry recognized the Granger's immediately. Hermione's mother had the same wild hair and slight height and build. Her father had her eyes and her smile though he wasn't smiling now. He was glaring at Harry as though everything bad in the world was his fault and Harry knew that is exactly what Howard Granger believed.

The Granger's loathed him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione traveled to Australia a month after the final battle. They found Hermione's parents quickly with no problems but things didn't go smoothly. Hermione lifted the memory charm with ease but then in a shocking turn of events the Granger's lashed out at their only daughter. Hermione and the boys tried to explain why Hermione did what she did but they either couldn't or didn't want to understand. Hermione had kept the enormity of the Voldemort situation for them and sheltered them from the realities for years apparently and that worked against her.

The Granger's gave Hermione an ultimatum. They wanted her to leave the wizarding world and assimilate back into the muggle world. Hermione told them she couldn't be something she wasn't. Harry cringed when he remembered the look of hurt in betrayal in their eyes.

Then to make a bad situation worse for the trio they turned on Harry. The blamed him for all of it. They believed if Hermione had not been Harry's friend then she wouldn't have been in forefront of the battle and her life- there by extension, wouldn't have been in danger.

Harry had thought these things himself many times but it hurt to hear someone else say it. Harry and Hermione never really discussed what happened in Australia.

"Hermione?" Jean Granger said. The two woman stared at one another for a long time. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry and I we just...we had dinner at Dario's," Hermione said.

Jean looked at harry and Hermione's interlocked arms. Then she looked at Hermione and said, "How is Ronald?"

Harry knew what she was asking, why was Hermione here with Harry instead Ron?

"He is fine," Hermione replied. "He is in Romania right now visiting his brother."

"Oh, well, that's nice for him," Jean said.

"I thought you two were still in Australia," Hermione commented.

"We are still living there. We just came back to settle some personal business," Jean told her daughter.

"Oh," Hermione breathed. Harry felt her cling onto his arm harder.

"Well, I suppose we should be moving on," Howard said. "You two have a nice evening."

"It was good to see you, Hermione," Jean said. She looked as though she wanted to hug her daughter but she just walked away.

Hermione watched her parents as they disappeared into the restaurant. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Harry pulled his arm from her and then wrapped his arms around her. Hermione put her head against his chest . "I am sorry," he told her.

"For what?" Hermione asked. She pulled back a little. Harry was relieved to see she wasn't crying.

"About what happened with your parents," Harry answered.

Hermione put her hand against his cheek, "It's not your fault. It's a messed up situation but it isn't anyone's fault. It just...is..."

"But if not for me you wouldn't have had to-" Harry started.

"You don't know what would have happened. Whether or not you and I were friends I would still have been a muggle born witch and I still would have been in danger. I would have had to fight regardless. I would not trade the friendship we shared over the year or the relationship we have recently found for anything in the world. I care about you and I don't blame you for anything. Please don't blame yourself."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Hermione kissed her Harry lightly on the mouth, "Yes, really. Now let's not talk about this anymore. I am not going to let anything spoil out night." She pulled out of his embrace and took his hand, "There is a coffee shop down the street, here."

Harry let her pull him down the street.

After they got their coffee they walked around. They ended up in Hermione's old neighborhood. Hermione stopped walking when they passed a playground.

"I used to play here," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked.

Hermione opened the gate and walked into the playground. She sat down on one of the swings. Harry came up behind her and pushed her gently. "I used to love to swing," she told him. "It made me feel like I was flying."

Harry laughed, "You don't like flying," he reminded her.

"I know," Hermione said. "This was back before I knew actual flight was possible. Once I experienced actual flying- high up in the air, I changed my mind."

"Would you go flying with me if I asked nicely?" Harry said.

"In an airplane?" Hermione joked.

"No, on my firebolt," Harry corrected her.

"No, probably not," Hermione said. "But I love to watch you fly."

"You do?" Harry asked.

"You always looked so at ease on a broom. I knew no matter what was going on that you were happy in the air." Hermione said.

"You don't want to experience that with me?" Harry asked. "You know you will be safe. I would never let you fall."

"Maybe," Hermione finally relented. " Not tonight but maybe someday."

That made Harry smiled. The idea of Hermione nestled in front of him on his beloved broom as they flew through the night sky...it was fantastic thought. "I will wear you down eventually," Harry said as he continued to push her.

"We will see but not tonight," Hermione laughed.

"I know," Harry said.

Hermione stopped the swing with her feet and looked up at the stars. "It's a lovely night," she said.

"It is," Harry agreed. He looked at his watch, "It's getting and late and we have to work tomorrow. Do you want to get home?"

"Not really but we should," Hermione sighed and let Harry helped her out of the swing. They found a concealed area and disapprated back home. They landed on the front. Hermione almost fell but Harry wrapped his arm around her waist to stabilize her.

"Careful love," Harry said and he dropped a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "What would I do without you?"

"Fall down the steps and break your neck," Harry supplied.

"That is a very real possibility," Hermione giggled.

The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up. He had an eerie feeling. Harry unlocked the door and ushered Hermione in before him. He turned around before going inside and peered through the darkness. There were couple of streetlights that provided a slight glow that allowed him to see. He had a strange feeling-

"Harry?" Hermione asked from just inside the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Harry said and he turned back and went inside. "I felt like we were being watched."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Did you see anyone?"

Harry took one last peek and then shut the door. "No, I didn't but you know as well as I do that doesn't mean anything. There tons of ways someone could hide themselves."

"True," Hermione said. "You want to go have a look around?"

"No," Harry said. "It's late and we are safe enough in here."

Hermione moved close to Harry, "So, what now?" she asked.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't know," he said. "But I was thinking maybe we could-" He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"That sounds like a plan," Hermione sighed as she went in for another kiss.

Harry walked Hermione backwards until her legs hit the couch. He lowered her onto it gently, still kissing her passionately. One of his hands was in her hair and the other on her hip. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Harry was doing his best to stay in control. He made a conscious effort to keep his hands in neutral places when they snogged.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs?" Hermione suggested.

Harry pulled back and looked at her., "Huh?" he asked.

"We don't live here alone," Hermione told him. "Kreacher?"

"Oh yes," Harry agreed. "We don't want an audience."

Hermione giggled, "No, we don't."

Harry stood up and offered Hermione his hand. She took it and let Harry help her up. Hermione pulled Harry up the stairs and led him to his bedroom. She pulled Harry to her and kissed him fiercely. She backed into the room and Harry kicked the door shut behind him. Hermione pulled away and laid down on the bed. Harry looked at her and felt desire course through his body.

_Go slow. Don't muck this up_

Harry crawled on top of her and kissed her again. Hermione moaned into his mouth. They kissed like that until they were breathless and lightheaded. Hermione pulled away and looked at the clock. "I should get to bed," she murmured against his cheek.

"You could sleep here," Harry told her. He didn't want to let her go.

"Not on a first date mister. What kind of a girl do you think I am?" Hermione teased.

Harry kissed her forehead, "A perfect one."

Hermione smiled and climbed off of the bed. She started for the door. Harry got up and followed her.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as they entered the hallway

"I am walking you to your door, missy," Harry told her. "What kind of a guy do think I am?"

When they reached her door Hermione kissed him, "A perfect one," she said. "Good night."

"Good night," Harry echoed. Hermione smiled at him one last time before she shut her bedroom door.

Harry went back to his room. He changed his clothes and grabbed his wand. and invisibility cloak. He crept down the hallway and the stairs as quietly as possible. He opened the front door and peered outside. He knew someone was there earlier watching them. He walked down the steps of the porch. That's when he saw it. A footprint in the dirt next to the walkway.

* * *

Kingsley raised an eyebrow, "Someone was watching you?" he asked. "You're sure?"

Harry nodded, "I am sure. When I went to investigate I saw a footprint."

Kingsley sighed, "That could be serious. There are a lot of people who would like to hurt you. You would be a fallen death eater trophy."

"I'm more worried about Hermione," Harry told him truthfully.

Kingsley laughed, "I wouldn't worry so much about Hermione. She can take care of herself. I pity the death eater who tries to attack her."

Harry was pacing Kingsley's office, "I was hoping you would maybe place some people to watch Hermione when I am not around."

Kingsley looked surprised at the suggestion, "You don't think that is overkill?" he asked.

"We are talking about Hermione's safety," Harry argued. "Just...think about it."

Kingsley sighed, "Ok, if something else happens or you come across proof that you are being watched then I will have someone watch Hermione, is that enough for you?"

It wasn't but he knew it would have to do for now. "Yes, sir. That's fine."

"Good," Kingsley replied. "Go on to training now. I am a busy man." He grinned to let Harry know he was joking.

"Yes sir," Harry laughed.

"Harry?" Kingsley called as Harry was leaving.

Harry turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

Kingsley hesitated. Then he said, "You and Hermione are...getting along?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. We are getting along really well."

Kingsley narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Tread carefully son," was all he said.

Harry left the office knowing that he had given away his secret to Kingsley but knowing the minister wouldn't tell anyone.

He was ready for Ron to return. He needed to get this out in the open. He couldn't keep living like this.


	14. Chapter 14: Fallout

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and such. _

___Oh and beware. There is quite of bit of punching and yelling and name calling in this chapter._

* * *

_Three weeks later-_

Hermione knew something was up the minute she stepped out if the floo at the ministry. People were staring at her as she walked by and whispering. But it wasn't until she walked into her department that she had any clue what was actually going on.

Hermione put her briefcase down on her desk and saw that her cube mates were staring at her. "What?" she asked. "What is going on?"

"Have you seen the Prophet this morning, Hermione?" Ernie McMillan asked.

"No," Hermione said. "I don't read the Prophet. Why?"

Ernie walked over and handed the paper to Hermione. She took it from him and clicked her tongue in irritation. Hermione looked at the paper and gasped. There was a picture of her and Harry kissing. The picture had been taken the last time they went on a date. They went to muggle London to see a movie. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as she read the article beneath the picture.

_BUSTED!_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Secrets out! This reporter has recently discovered that Harry Potter (19) and Hermione Granger (19) have been in a secret relationship. The details are scant as they have done their best to hide their liaison. But a source close to the couple reveals they have been together at least a month. _

_Faithful readers will recall that Ms. Granger moved in with Mr. Potter after the demise of her relationship with Ronald Weasley (19) earlier this summer. The Prophet reported rumors of a relationship at that time though it was vehemently denied by the pair. But a picture speaks louder than a thousand words and the picture above (taken last weekend in muggle London) tells a story- a story of people with little regard for the feelings of their _best friend_._

_How does Mr. Weasley feel about this? He has been out of the country for the last three weeks and was unavailable to comment but a source close to the couple states that Mr. Weasley is completely in the dark about the Potter/Granger romance._

_How long did they intend to hide this? Well, cats out of the bag now. This reporter wishes them luck._

"Oh no," Hermione breathed. She thrust the paper back at Ernie and ran out if the room. She took the lift down to the second floor and got off. Hermione rushed into the Auror's office. She found Harry having an argument with Neville and Draco. All three men stopped talking when they saw her.

"Harry, can we talk?" Hermione asked.

"No need to play coy Hermione," Neville said harshly. "Everyone knows."

"Are you going to stand here and be a dirty hypocrite Longbottom?" Draco drawled. "Because that's so Gryffindor of you."

"Don't take this out on her," Harry snapped at Neville. Then he looked at Hermione, "Are you alright?"

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, "It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were going to tell him and ..." Harry moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione didn't care that everyone was staring she just sobbed into her boyfriends shoulder.

"How sweet."

Hermione pulled away from Harry and whipped her head around. She felt her heart race when she saw Ron leaning against the doorframe. "Ron-" Hermione started.

"Shut up Hermione," Ron shouted. "This is between him and me." He pointed at Harry. He came into the room.

"No, it's between all of us, " Hermione corrected him. "Let's do this somewhere else."

"Why?" Ron sneered. "why not do it right here? You obviously didn't care about making a spectacle of yourself with your-" he broke off and looked away. "I see no reason why I should I should take your feelings in to consideration when you didn't do me that curtsey."

"I tried to tell you," Harry explained to Ron. He positioned his body in front of Hermione.

"Did you, now?" Ron asked. "Must not have tried to hard considering I had to read about it in the paper."

"I did," Harry told him. "The day Charlie got hurt. That's why I asked you to the Leaky that day. I was going tell you. But you had to leave before I could say it and then you were gone."

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder at Hermione, "I guess you didn't think this was something I should hear from you, huh? You didn't think I deserved that."

"Ron, I-" Hermione started, tears were falling down her cheeks.

"She wanted to be the one to tell you. I wouldn't let her." Harry interrupted.

Ron snorted, "You wouldn't _let_ her? Have you even met her? Hermione does what she wants, Harry, she always has and always will. " Ron shook his head and started laughing. "This is -I can't-" He nearly doubled over with laughter. "You and Hermione? This just absurd."

Hermione and Harry exchanged a worried glance. Hermione felt a strong arms grasp her shoulders from behind and pull her back just as she heard the cracking sound.

Ron wasn't laughing anymore as his fist connected with Harry's face. Hermione screamed as her boyfriend hit the floor. She struggled against whoever was holding her back. "Stay back Granger," Draco said against her ear. "You don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

Harry was pulling himself up when Ron reared back and punched him again. "Do something!" Hermione screamed at Neville. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. "Put that thing away," Draco told Hermione and he released her.

Neville grabbed Ron's arms. "Don't do this mate. You will wish you hadn't later."

Ron shrugged him off and glared at Harry, "Aren't you even going to fight back? Or do you not love her enough to fight for her?"

"I love her enough not to dump her so I can shag every slag we went to school with," Harry replied after Draco helped him to his feet.

"Don't you put this on me! This isn't about me. This is about you. You lied to me," Ron shouted. "You were my best friend. You knew I still loved her. You knew I wanted her back. You-" He shrugged Neville off and reared his fist back to hit Harry again but was stopped by a loud baritone voice.

"That's quite enough," Kingsley said as he entered the room. "Now, everyone just calm the _hell_ down. This is the ministry of magic not the Hogshead." He glared at Harry and Ron, "You two are training to be Auror's. I allowed you into this program thinking you were adults. So act like it." The minister crossed his arms and spoke again, "Weasley. Potter. Take the rest of the day off and deal with your personal business. When you return tomorrow I expect you to behave like professionals. Am I clear?"

Harry and Ron both mumbled, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now, get out of my sight." Kingsley snapped.

Ron threw Harry and Hermione a hateful look before he stormed out. Hermione and Harry followed him into the corridor but he was gone.

"We have to find him," Harry muttered. "it can't end like the."

"Harry, wait," Hermione said. She pulled him around to face her. His glasses were broken and so was his nose. Hermione pulled her wand out and said, "_Oculus Raparo._"

"Thanks," Harry mumbled. He started to pull away but Hermione held tight to his arm.

"I need to fix your nose and the cuts on your face," Hermione told him.

"Why?' Harry asked. "he is probably going to break it again when I find him so-" he shrugged.

"Harry, please?" Hermione said. She was crying again.

Harry softened, "Hurry up. We need to find him."

Hermione waved her wand again and this time muttering, "_Episkey_." Harry groaned as his nose healed itself.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Where do you think he went? The Burrow?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "That or George's shop, I guess."

"Let's try George's first," Hermione suggested. She didn't want to face Mrs. Weasley yet if he didn't have to.

"Ok," Harry said.

Hermione followed him to the lift. He was silent as they made their way to the atrium. Hermione didn't care about the people staring or gossiping. She was worried about Harry. Was he rethinking things? Would she and Harry be able to salvage their relationship if they couldn't salvage their friendship with Ron? Would he blame her?

* * *

Hermione pushed open the door to _Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. _The shop was empty. In fact Hermione didn't think George was even there until she heard raised voices from the office.

"You broke up with her Ron," George reasoned. "You couldn't expect her to wait for you."

"This isn't about her it's about him," Ron bellowed. "He was supposed to be my best friend."

"He _is_ your best friend. He made a mistake. You need to give him a chance to explain." George argued.

"Hell no, "Ron said. "I am done with him. I am done with both of them. They can have each other."

Hermione almost choked as a sob escaped. The door to the office opened and George looked at Hermione and Harry. "Now may not be the best time," he told them. Hermione was glad to see he didn't look angry just worried.

"What the hell do you two want?" Ron demanded. He pushed George out of the way. "Need me to break your glasses again Potter?"

Hermione moved forward and placed her hands on Ron's arms. "Please. Just let us explain, Ron-"

He shoved Hermione off of him roughly. Her back hit the display of daydream charms and knocked them over. "Don't touch me whore," he hissed.

"Ron!" George barked.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. "This isn't her fault. It's mine. I started this. If you need to be mad at someone then be mad at me but don't push her around and don't call her names."

"I will call her whatever I damn well please," Ron raged. "She is sleeping with my best friend. She doesn't get to play the innocent little flower anymore."

Hermione didn't correct his assumption. It didn't seem like the time and it wasn't the point.

"If you say one more word about her I am going to deck you," Harry told him. "You're angry and I get that but you're not going to take your anger out on her."

Ron smirked and looked right at Hermione when he spat, "Slag."

_Crack_

Hermione gasped in shock as Harry's fist made contact with Ron's jaw. "Harry ! No!"

George took his wand out and put a shield between the men. "Stop it," George shouted. He looked at Ron, "Don't do or say something you can't take back. Go _home_. Cool _off_."

Ron glared at Harry and Hermione, "I hope you two are happy together because you're stuck with each other now. I am done with both of you. Forever." Then he disapparated.

Hermione sobbed and wiped the tears from her face. George holstered his wand and slumped against the wall. "He didn't mean it," George said. "He is just mad about how he found out. He is hurt but he will get over it."

"I don't think he will," Harry said.

"He will," George replied. "Just give him time. This isn't something he is going to get over in a day or two. He just needs time."

"I am sorry," Harry told George.

George grinned, "Why are you apologizing to me? You're not shagging my ex-girlfriend."

Hermione glared at George, "I am not _shagging_ anyone."

George held his hand up, "None of my business," he said. "You are single consenting adults."

"George, we didn't mean for this to happen-" Hermione started.

"No one ever means for something like this to happen. You don't choose who you fall in love with." George sighed. "Though it might have been a little better for everyone if you had told him yourselves rather than let him read about it in the paper."

"I tried to tell him before Charlie got hurt," Harry said. "But it didn't work out."

"I understand" George smiled at them. "it will all work out. Go home. I am sure Ron will feel like an arse later and you three can work it out. You have been through hell together. Ron isn't going to throw all of that away over something like this."

Hermione was so glad that George wasn't angry. "Please, tell your family-"

"I will," George said. "You two should dissapparate from here. I am sure everyone out there is talking about you and there is no need to add fuel to the fire."

Harry took Hermione's hand, "See you George."

"Later Potter," George said and he went back into his office.

Hermione felt the pull as Harry apparated them home.

"Are we going to be ok?" Hermione asked when they arrived at Grimmauld Place.

Harry looked at her, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't want to be what ruins your friendship with Ron. I don't want you to resent me." Hermione said.

Harry pulled Hermione to him and hugged her tightly. "I love you. I don't resent you. I couldn't."

"You love me?" Hermione asked. She pulled away to look at him.

Harry laughed, "Now is probably not the best time to discuss that. But, yes, I love you."

It wasn't the first time Harry had told her that he loved her but it was a different context. This wasn't her best friend telling her he loved her this was he boyfriend telling her he loved her. "You're probably right. This isn't the best time to get into it but for what it's worth, I love you too."

"Then one way or another everything will be ok," Harry said. He kissed Hermione chastely on the mouth.

"What if he doesn't forgive us?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"He will," Harry assured her. "He has too."

Hermione hoped he was right.


	15. Chapter 15: Ginny

_AN: I know Ginny is not always a beloved character by Harry and Hermione fans. I don't actually dislike her or Ron for that matter (thought Ron is the foil in this story.)_

_I needed a different perspective for this part to show the Weasley's reaction to the reveal. I think it's important in the development._

_As for how Harry and Hermione are acting toward Ron- I think they know they have done nothing wrong but they know someone they care about is hurt and that their actions caused it. That hurts them. They are scared of losing their friend. But trust me they will start fighting back at some point and everyone is going to get tired of Ron's dramatics. As for Neville I think he was projecting. And when George said it was a mistake, he was talking about how Ron found out not the relationship itself. Sorry the long Authors note. _

* * *

_Later that same day- Ginny's POV_

Ginny Longbottom brushed her long red hair out of her face as she opened the back door of the Burrow, "Mum, were here," she said as she and her husband slipped in.

Molly was at the stove finishing up dinner and smiled gratefully when she saw her daughter and her son-in-law. Various members of the family would often pop up sporadically at the Burrow for dinner during the week but the family only gathered as whole on Sundays usually. However Molly had been adamant today about all of her children coming to dinner. Ginny knew of course that her mother's need to be with her children today was no doubt caused by the Harry/Hermione situation and Ron's subsequent blow up at the ministry.

Neville had come home for lunch and filled Ginny in and the doings of the day. He was even able to give her a few details on what was transpiring between Harry and Hermione as Harry had spoke to him briefly before Ron's melodramatic explosion. Ginny's heart did go out to her brother. She knew he was in pain and as his sister she hated that. But she was just as concerned for Harry and Hermione. She hoped that once Ron calmed down he would make things right with his best mates. A rift between those three was more tragic than Ginny could describe in words.

"Hello Ginny. Hello Neville." Mrs. Weasley kissed them both on the cheek.

"Hello Molly," Neville greeted her.

"Hello mum," Ginny said. "Need any help?"

Molly smiled appreciatively but said, "No, dear you can join your brothers and your father in the sitting room."

Ginny took her husband's hand and led him to the sitting room. Bill was sitting on the couch with his wife Fleur and they were talking with Percy and Mr. Weasley who were seated in chairs across from the couch. George and Angelina who had recently begun dating were speaking quietly off to the side. Ginny was pleased to see George smiling much the way he did before the tragic loss of Fred. She credited George's recovery to the affection of Ms. Johnson.

Ginny was glad to see Ron wasn't there. She was hoping to speak with her family without Ron around to see what they thought of the Harry/Hermione relationship and to see if anyone knew what happened after the trio left the ministry.

"Hello all," Ginny called out as she pulled Neville into the room.

Her greeting was returned by all present. She hugged her brothers, their significant others and her father while Neville received handshakes from all of the males in the room pecks on the cheek from Fleur and Angelina. Ginny perched on the couch pulling Neville with her.

Silence.

No one knew what to say apparently. They all knew what they wanted to discuss but no one wanted to be with the one to bring it up.

George cleared his throat and broke the silence, "I should go ahead and get this out there before Ron blows in. The trio reconvened at Wheezes today after the explosion at the ministry."

"Did they make amends?" Fleur asked.

Ginny had to bite her tongue to keep herself from scoffing. She had serious doubt as to whether Ron could rise above so quickly.

"Oh, quite the opposite," George sighed. "They made a bad situation worse."

Neville groaned and Ginny squeezed his hand. She knew he was thinking about how difficult work would be tomorrow. "Did Ron hit Harry again?" Neville asked.

George shook his head, "Harry hit Ron this time," George replied.

"He did?" Ginny exclaimed. She was shocked. Harry was the more gentle, the more rational, of the two.

"To be fair though he didn't hit Ron until after Ron called Hermione a whore and shoved her." George explained.

"He did not," Ginny hissed. That was unacceptable. She knew Ron was hurting but some lines should never be crossed. And no one in their right mind who had ever met Hermione Granger could think her a whore.

"He actually shoved her?" Arthur asked, his brow furrowed in shock and disappointment at his sons actions.

"Yeah, knocked her into one my displays," George said.

"I would have hit him too, In fact I still might," Ginny spat. "What was he thinking?"

George jerked his head, "He's not thinking Gin. He is reacting out of hurt and jealousy. We all know how Ron is. He has always been a short fuse. An insecure little boy with issues where the boy-who-lived is concerned."

No one refuted this but no one had the heart to agree either.

"So, Harry and Hermione are together?" Fleur asked before the silence could set in. "The paper got it right?"

"You saw the picture of them kissing," Bill told her. "Something is happening between them."

"Neville," Ginny said. "You spoke to Harry. Tell them what you know." Ginny instructed her husband.

Neville exhaled loudly and then said," All I know is that something has changed since she and Ron split up. They started developing feelings for each other while living together. Harry said they were both hoping the feelings would go away but they didn't. They felt they owed to themselves to explore it."

"Why in Godric's name didn't Harry or Hermione say something to Ron?" Arthur asked. "Before it came out like this?"

"Harry tried. He met with Ron three weeks ago but before he could tell him Ron received word of Charlie's accident and Ron had to leave for Romania. It was unfortunate timing." Neville said.

"I wonder who tipped off the Prophet?" Ginny asked. "They had quotes from a _source close to the couple_ who would do that?"

Neville shrugged, "Harry didn't know. He said the only people who knew before hand were Luna and Malfoy."

"Had to have been Malfoy then, right?" Percy asked. "He isn't trustworthy?"

Neville made a face, " A few months ago I would have agreed with you but Malfoy has changed and he seems to really be trying to be Harry's friend. I don't think it was him."

"We know it wasn't Luna," Ginny said.

"Someone else must have found out," George said. "The two of them were traipsing around muggle London like two fools in love, anyone could have seen them, I suppose."

Ginny wasn't convinced.

"How serious is the relationship?" Angelina asked.

"Harry says he loves her and it isn't casual," Neville told her. "He said he wouldn't have risked his friendship with Ron on anything other than something lasting and real."

"Duh," Ginny said. "Harry's not stupid."

"How do we all feel about this development?" Percy asked.

"Would we stop loving them?" Fleur asked. "Because that is not what family does."

Ginny nodded, "I hate how this happened. I hate that Ron is hurt but if they are happy then I am happy for them."

No one else said anything but Ginny could see that they agreed with her.

Ginny flinched when the back door opened and slammed. Ron stalked into the sitting room and Ginny could feel an anxiety settle over the room. The energy around Ron was palpable and affecting everyone in close proximity to him.

"Have you all had time to gossip ?" Ron slurred.

Ginny took note of the nearly empty bottle of firewhiskey Ron was waving around as he spoke. He always seemed to be drinking these days.

"We weren't gossiping son," Arthur attempted to placate Ron.

"Whether you like it or not this is an issue that affects the whole family and we have a right to talk about it," Ginny informed her brother. She refused to be intimidated by Ron and she refused to mollycoddle him as the rest of her family did.

Ron sneered at Ginny, "I bet you are loving this huh?" He said hatefully. "Now you don't have to feel so bad about breaking the boy-who-lived's heart."

George crossed his arms, "That was out of order," he said.

"You want to have a go?" Ron challenged his brother. "I am still hacked off at you for taking their side earlier. Potter and his whore."

"That's out of line and I will have no more of it," Ginny shouted at Ron. She was on her feet now and moving toward him. "You have a right to be angry and hurt but if you call Hermione a whore again I will box your ears."

Ron smirked, "Given your reputation I can understand why you would be offended on Hermione's behalf."

Ginny reeled as if she had been slapped and fought the urge to strike Ron. She had to remind herself he was in pain and lashing out at anyone close to him right now.

"That's enough," Arthur bellowed. "Apologize to your sister."

"Like hell," Ron seethed.

"Ron, whether you like it or not you have to find a way to deal with this and accept it," Arthur told him gently. "Harry and Hermione are family and we can't-"

"But they're not, "Ron interrupted, "Their not family. We claimed them because they were alone and we felt sorry for them but they are not Weasley's"

"Harry is my son same as the rest of you," Mrs. Weasley said from the doorway. Ginny hadn't even noticed that she was listening."And I love Hermione the same as I love Ginny or Fleur or Angelina. We cannot and will not turn on them because of choices they make. This is surely an unfortunate twist of events and badly mishandled but they are a part of this family and you will have to come to terms with this at some point Ronald."

Ron scoffed, "Does no one in the room care about how I feel? Does blood mean nothing to you people?"

"I don't care to fight another battle about blood," Ginny shot back. "Enough trouble has been caused by blood."

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way and you know it," Ron countered. "I wasn't referring to Hermione's blood status. That means nothing to me. I was referring to blood being thicker than water."

"Blood doesn't make family," Fleur told him, "Love does."

Ron took a long sip from the bottle. "Well, I am done with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and I mean that. You can all do whatever the hell you want." And with that Ron stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Out!" Ron shouted and Ginny flinched again when the door slammed.

"Well, that was-"Percy started.

"-to be expected," Bill finished. "He will come around."

Ginny could feel tears stinging her eyes but before she could do much to fight them back there was a loud bang and yelling from the backyard. The entire family rushed out of the sitting room through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

Harry and Ron were screaming at one another a magical shield up between them. It was being held by a very distraught and exhausted looking Hermione.

"You have no right to be here," Ron raged at his former best friend.

"I didn't come here to fight with you. I came to speak to your family," Harry yelled back.

"You ought not to have come at all, "Ron bellowed.

"I don't know what else I can say to you but I am sorry," Harry shouted. "I am sorry Ron. I didn't mean for this-"

"What you meant doesn't mean shit to me right now," Ron told him. "You stole her from me. You were my best friend. I trusted you two more than anyone else. I trusted you two with my life. You lied to me. You betrayed me and I will hate you until I die." He turned his glare on Hermione. "Both of you."

"Ron," Hermione sobbed. "This can't- we can't end like this. We have to find a way-"

"I don't have to do what you say anymore Hermione," Ron interrupted. "I am not your boyfriend anymore. He is and I hope you know what you're doing. I hope this was the right choice. Because if this ends badly, which I think it will, then you will be alone. Your parents hate you Hermione. What are you going to do when this falls apart. You will have no one."

Hermione collapsed on the ground. The shield faltered and then fell. Neville and George moved past Ginny ready to come between the former friends if they needed to.

"What do you want me to say Ron?" Harry asked. "What do you want me to do?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't want anything from you. I just want you to stay the hell out of my way." With that Ron disapparated leaving a stunned Harry, a sobbing Hermione and sad Weasley clan behind.


	16. Chapter 16: Touch

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if you guys think my characters are OOC. This what comes out when I write. This is how I see it. But, good news the last chapter was kind of the breaking point, I think._

_Beware of lemons at the end of the chapter._

_Here goes..._

* * *

Harry felt Hermione's hand against his face and smiled despite how awful that day had been. He opened his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I was going to ask you that," Hermione said. She kissed his cheek and sat back against the couch. She pulled Harry down until his head was lying in her lap. She stroked the hair off of his face. "I am worried about you."

"Why because my best mate keeps hitting me and hates me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione breathed. "I'm sorry."

Harry groaned, "Hermione, please stop apologizing to me. This is so far from being your fault." He closed his eyes, "I am done, Hermione."

She stiffened up beneath him, "With me?" she asked.

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up. He looked at her and saw she looked anxious, "What? Of course not. I meant that I am done with Ron."

Hermione smiled for a second she looked relieved. Then it vanished and she frowned, "What do you mean you are done?" Hermione questioned.

"He called you a whore," Harry said. "More than once."

"He didn't mean it-" Hermione started.

Harry held up a hand, "Don't defend him right now. I can't stomach it. I am not mad that you want to defend him. I understand the urge. But please don't-"

"Ok," Hermione said." I mean, you're right. I actually don't know why I am defending him. He is acting like a complete idiot."

Harry laid his head against Hermione's lap again. "I think we should just focus on us. If Ron comes around then great. if not-"

"-if not then we find a way to deal with that," Hermione finished for him.

After Ron had left Mrs. Weasley took Hermione inside for some tea and calmed her down. The Weasley's made it clear that Harry and Hermione would always be family and that they were happy for them. Harry felt bad for the Weasley's -they were in a tough position. He just hoped Ron would cut his family some slack.

"I am tired of talking about Ron," Hermione said. "I am tired of thinking about it."

"Me too," Harry said. He pulled Hermione down and kissed her. "I would much rather think about your lips and your tong-"

Harry was interrupted by the floo activating. Andromeda stepped through holding Teddy and his bag. She smirked at Harry and Hermione, "Are we interrupting something?"

Harry sat up quickly- so quickly he almost bumped heads with Hermione. "I forgot we were going to have Teddy this weekend."

"I know you have a lot going on. I can just take him home," Andromeda said.

"No," Hermione practically shouted. "I was looking forward to this weekend. I planned crafts."

Harry snorted.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. You're cute." He kissed her temple.

"Hermione, I think Teddy needs a change. Do you mind?" Andromeda asked.

"Not at all," Hermione took Teddy and said, "Let's get you fixed up little man."

Once she was gone Andromeda turned to Harry and said," I saw the paper. How are you holding up?"

"I am fine," Harry said.

"Do you know who the leak is?" Andromeda asked.

Harry shook his head, "I haven't even had time to think about it. I have been managing Ron and his theatrics all day."

Andromeda exhaled sharply, "Ron. How is that?"

"Truthfully? I am having trouble feeling sorry for him at this point. I did feel bad this morning but somewhere between the third time he punched me and the second time he called Hermione a whore, I ran out of patience." Harry said.

"I am sorry," Andromeda told him. She hugged Harry, "For what it's worth, I am happy for you two. Remus always the upmost respect and admiration for Hermione. He said she reminded him of Lily."

Harry grinned, "I don't know if that's good or not? Is it weird to fall in love with a girl who is like your mum?"

"I think it's a good thing. Lily was a wonderful woman." Andromeda said."Have fun this weekend."

"I will," Harry told her. He walked her to the floo and she left. Harry took his wand out and closed the floo off. He didn't want any surprises this weekend. If anyone needed them they could floo call or owl.

Hermione came in the room with Teddy and some of his toys. "Teddy wants to play trucks," Hermione told Harry.

"Then we will play trucks," harry said. "Because this is his weekend and Teddy gets what he wants."

"Cookies," Teddy said.

"Not before dinner," Hermione kissed Teddy on the forehead.

Harry smiled. Even if he lost Ron. Even if he lost the Weasley's . He couldn't feel sad. He had gained so much.

* * *

Luna and Draco came over that night for dinner. Harry had been surprised at how much time Draco and Luna were spending together. But when he saw them together it made sense. Somehow they clicked. Draco seemed less hostile in her presence and she seemed a little less dreamy. They balanced one another.

Luna and Hermione were cleaning up the kitchen and cleaning up Teddy after dinner so Harry and Draco slipped outside.

Draco lit a cigarette and said, "Go ahead and ask me."

"Ask you what?" Harry replied.

"Ask if I was the one who leaked the story to the prophet?" Draco said.

Harry shook his head, "I don't need to. You haven't given me any reason to doubt you."

"Did you remember me from Hogwarts?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean recently," Harry amended. "I have seen a change in you."

"Well, I appreciate that," Draco seemed uncomfortable at Harry's compliment. "I wish I could have given you a heads up but Pucey didn't know the story was coming out."

"That's fine," Harry said. "But I do want to know who threw me under the bus?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Muggle saying," Harry chuckled. "I want to know who sold me out."

"I can do some digging and let you know if I find anything. I will talk to Pucey and see if he can find the source. If that doesn't work I can always call Blaise. He has some strange talents." Draco offered.

"I will be grateful for any help I can get," Harry smiled at him.

"You know," Draco started after a moment of silence, "I always thought you and Granger made more sense than Granger and Weasley."

"Really?" Harry asked. "You should have said something. It took me by surprise."

"What fun would that have been?" Draco smirked. "I have enjoyed watching you scramble through this."

"Did you enjoy seeing Ron punch me?" Harry asked.

Draco scowled, "No, " he said. He pursed his lips and shook his head, "I think you are better off without him Potter. Weasel is a drama queen or a king I should say." Then he stubbed out his cigarette and the two guys headed inside.

Draco was singing _Weasley is our King _(The Slytherin version) under his breath. Harry refused to laugh or even smile but he appreciated Draco's support.

* * *

"I am exhausted," Hermione said as she threw herself onto Harry's bed.

Draco and Luna had gone home. Teddy was bathed and in bed. All Harry wanted to do now was lie in bed with Hermione. He fell onto the bed beside her. He turned on his side and stared at her. Hermione was smiling as she stared at the ceiling. "What's made you so happy?" he asked.

"You. Teddy. Draco and Luna," Hermione shuddered. "Did I just include Draco Malfoy in a list of things that make me happy?"

Harry laughed, "Yup. The world has officially turned upside down." He moved closer and leaned over her. Harry brought his lips to hers.

Hermione pulled away, "Harry, no. Teddy is here."

"In this room?" Harry questioned.

"Well, no-" Hermione said.

"Then I don't see a problem," Harry leaned in to kiss her again.

"We can't fool around with Teddy here," Hermione hissed,

"Hermione, he is asleep and will probably sleep all night. Plus, it's just kissing."

Hermione rolled away and stood up, "I need to shower," she said.

"Want some company?" Harry waggled his eyebrows.

Hermione snorted and went into Harry's bathroom.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Harry called out. He heard Hermione laugh as the shower started.

Harry changed into his pajamas and grabbed his Auror training study guide. He lounged on the bed while reading his book.

He had been reading for a while and was almost asleep when the bathroom door opened. Hermione came out in nothing but a towel. Harry froze and stared at her. It was the closest she had ever been to naked in his presence. He swallowed. She was naked under that towel. And dripping wet. And in his bedroom. Harry groaned.

Hermione held tight to the towel and blushed. "I forgot to get anything to wear," Hermione said. "Can I just borrow a shirt instead of going to my room?"

Harry nodded. He didn't think he could speak. He pulled his eyes away from her nearly naked form. He didn't want to make her nervous. He tried to go back to reading his book but his eyes kept drifting to her. She pulled his Gryffindor shirt out of his drawer.

"Can I wear this?" she asked.

"Um-yes-" Harry stuttered.

Hermione's met his gaze. Harry saw her hands were shaking. "Hermione-?"

Without warning, Without a sound. She dropped the towel. Harry stared at her for a moment- taking in her smooth skin and soft curves. Then he came to his senses and covered his eyes. "Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I am scared," Hermione said.

"Of what?" Harry asked.

"Of having sex." Hermione said.

"We don't have to have sex. I mean, yes, at some point I would like to but we can move slowly. " Harry said.

"I am scared that I won't measure up to the girls who came before me. I am not as pretty as the other girls you have been with and I have never done anything other than snogging and some hurried touching above clothes," Hermione told him. "I am scared. Open your eyes and look at me."

Harry lowered his hand and looked at Hermione, "You're crazy," Harry said, his voice husky.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You're bloody gorgeous," Harry replied. "You're face. You're hair. You're body. It is killing me not to touch you right now."

"Then touch me," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Harry asked. "Are you sure?"

Hermione moved to the bed. She was in arms reach now and Harry had to force his hand to stay balled up on his knee.

"Just because we touch doesn't mean we have to have sex, right?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Of course. "

"Then touch me. I have wanted to feel you touch me." Hermione said.

Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Hermione moved to where she was standing between his thighs. Before Harry reached for her he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "You can touch too," He murmured.

Hermione placed a slightly shaking hand on his shoulder. Harry cringed to see her trembling, "Stop. Stop. I don't want to force you-"

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione said. "You're not." She proceeded to run her small hands across his shoulders and down his arms. Harry's hands moved to her waist. He looked at her as she continued to explore the planes of his chest.

She was slender but still curvy. Her shoulders thin, her arms toned. Her breasts- bigger than he imagined but not too big. He thought they would fit perfectly in his hands, he tried not to imagine how they would look bouncing around when he finally got to-

_Stop_

Her stomach was flat and her waist thin. Her hips flared slightly. Her longs were long-_good gracious where did those come from?_ They were long and toned and golden brown. He wanted to look at her backside but didn't want to make her more nervous than she already was.

"Are you going to touch or just stare?" Hermione asked.

Harry slid his hands up from her waist and cupped her breasts. He looked up at her face. Hermione's eyes closed and she sighed. He squeezed a little and she moaned. He brushed his thumbs across her nipples. That elicited another moan from her. He gently pinched a nipple and she hissed in pleasure. Harry was glad that he seemed to be pleasing her but he was growing painfully hard. He tried to forget about the throbbing between his legs.

He leaned in and captured a nipple in his mouth. "Harry!" Hermione gasped. Her hands flew to the back of his head holding him in place. Harry smirked against her breast as nipped it lightly. Hermione whimpered. As he lavished her breast with attention his hands slid to her back and down her smooth skin. Harry cupped her rounded backside, "Harry," she moaned. "Please."

Harry pulled away, "Please what?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione whined. "Something. I-"

Harry moved his hands to her hips and the let them go further. He cupped her sex and could feel she was soaking wet. That didn't help him forget his erection. But this was about her. Not him. He ran one finger along her slit.

"Harry," Hermione whined again.

He pushed one finger inside of her gently. He was careful not push too hard and keep a slow pace. Hermione continued to moan and stared bucking her hips.

"More?" Hermione breathed.

Harry added a second finger and sought her clit with his thumb. He watched her face as he worked her. She was flushed and biting her lip. Hermione rode his hands for just a few minutes before he could feel her walls tightening. She was panting and moaning."Come for me," Harry said, his voice low and scratchy. A few more minutes of rubbing and riding and then Hermione's eyes shot open. He felt her walls constrict around his fingers and she cried out. Her fingers dug into his shoulders.

She felt unsteady on her feet so Harry gently pulled her to the sit on the bed. She laid down and smiled sleepily at Harry, "That was -I can't believe-I've never-"

Harry smiled, "Never had an orgasm?"

"Harry!" Hermione admonished. Then she smiled, "No, I have never had an orgasm. Never even given myself one."

Harry gaped at her, "You do-that-?" he stuttered.

Hermione made a face, "I have tried but all I can manage is to frustrate myself."

"Well, I will be glad to help you out in the future." Harry leaned over and kissed her. Hermione's thigh brushed Harry's groin. He groaned and she gasped.

"You're-you're hard?" she whispered.

"That happens when you have your hands all over a hot girl and she comes undone around your fingers," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me to help you?" Hermione asked. "You helped me."

Harry sighed, "You don't have to . I did this for you- to show you how much I wanted to touch you and how good it can feel. So, you wouldn't be scared."

Hermione pushed Harry onto his back and started to pull his pants down, "I want to help you. I want to touch you more."

"Well, I won't argue with that," Harry breathed. He lifted his hips and helped Hermione get his pants and boxers off. He felt Hermione lightly touch his length and he hissed in pleasure. She just ran a finger up and down his hardness.

"Is this ok? Hermione asked quietly as she wrapped her hand around it.

"Mmhmm," Harry answered." Keep going."

Hermione moved her hand up and down. Her movements were firm but gentle. "I am doing this right?" she asked. "Show me."

Harry put his hand over hers and adjusted the angle of her wrist a little. "There," he said. "Like that."

Hermione stroked him- up and down, up and down. Harry could feel his climax coming. He wouldn't last much longer. Harry reached out and caressed her breast as she stroked him. He remembered how tight and wet she felt around his fingers and thought about how amazing she would feel around his cock.

The tension was snapping.

"Hermione, I am going to come," Harry said. She sped her movements up a little. Harry's body stiffened and he grunted as he spilled in her hand. "Fuck." He moaned.

"Language," Hermione scolded. Harry laughed at her good naturedly.

"That was amazing," Harry told Hermione and he kissed her.

Hermione grabbed her wand and cleaned them both up. They both dressed and cuddled up in bed. "Thank you," Hermione told him as she started to fall asleep."I love you."

"You're welcome," Harry kissed her forehead. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17: Flash

_AN: Your reviews and support are a amazing. Thanks so much. Keep it up._

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was wrapped snugly in Harry's arms. She snuggled further into his embrace and sighed- she was content. Hermione closed her eyes in attempt to get just a little more sleep when-

_Bang_

Hermione's eyes shot open at the sound and she pushed Harry's arms off of her when she heard Teddy crying. Hermione jumped out of bed, "Harry! Something happened to Teddy. Wake up."

"What?" Harry asked sleepily.

Hermione didn't wait for him. She jumped out of bed and went running to the toddler's room. When Hermione entered his room he was sitting on the floor crying. There was a red spot on his face that she knew would bruise. "Oh baby, how did you get out of your crib?" Hermione asked. She scooped the little boy up and held him close to her.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned and saw him standing in the doorway. He was looking at Teddy in concern.

"I don't know how he got out of his crib," Hermione said. "But I found him on the floor. Look at his face."

Harry reached out to take Teddy and Hermione reluctantly handed him over. Harry examined Teddy's head. The boy had stopped crying after being Hermione's arms and now was babbling happily though incoherently to his godfather, "I think he is ok," Harry said a minute later.

Hermione bit her lip, "How did he get out of his crib?" she asked.

"Andromeda mentioned he had been trying to climb out of his crib recently," Harry said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at harry, "And you didn't think to mention that to me or t take precautions?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I put a cushioning charm on the ground. He hadn't actually climbed out his crib yet so..." He could see Hermione was upset, "I am sorry."

Hermione touched the back of Teddy's head, "Maybe we should take him to St. Mungo's?"

"Why?" Harry scoffed. "It's just a bump on the head."

"It could be a concussion," Hermione argued.

Harry smiled," Hermione, look at him! He is fine. You're overreacting."

"I'm not," Hermione argued. She reached out, "Let me see him."

Harry handed the toddler back to her, "Don't scare him."

"Like I would," Hermione snipped. Teddy was smiling at her. The mark on his face was swelling a little and was still an angry red color. "We need to heal this. Should we call Andromeda?"

Harry clicked his tongue in irritation, "Andromeda has gone to a spa with Narcissa this weekend. The two have been trying to mend their relationship. We are not bothering her unless it is an emergency. You can heal that. You are fantastic at healing spells."

Hermione sighed but relented, "Let's get him downstairs."

Hermione and Harry walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Kreacher was there he had started breakfast. "Is everything alright?" Kreacher asked when he saw them.

"Everything is fine," Harry said. "Teddy had an accident."

"Can Kreacher help in some way?" the elf croaked.

"No, we have it under control," Harry said.

Hermione sat Teddy in his highchair and pulled her wand out. "If you cast a cushioning charm then how did he hurt his head?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe the charm started wearing off during the night? Maybe I didn't cast it right?"

Hermione waved her wand over Teddy's face and healed the red spot on his face. After a few seconds it was as good as new and Hermione relaxed. Harry had poured both of them a cup of coffee and he was sitting at the table reading the Quibbler. Hermione got Teddy a cup and poured him some milk and a handful of cheerios then she sat down at the table. Harry passed her a section of the Quibbler quietly.

Hermione sighed as she opened the paper. She felt bad. She had kind of mistreated Harry this morning. And after he was so wonderful to her last night. Hermione put the paper down. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" he hummed without looking up from the paper.

"I am sorry," Hermione sad.

He still didn't look up but Hermione saw him smile, "It's fine," Harry said.

"No, it's not. This wasn't your fault and Teddy is fine. I overreacted and I ruined out morning," Hermione sighed.

"Nothing is ruined," Harry told her. He put the paper down and smiled at her, "I am glad that you care enough about Teddy to worry for him. The way you acted...well, it was like a mum."

Hermione was floored by that. The idea of being somebody's mother was scary. Of course she wasn't Teddy's mother. She was more like an Aunt if anything.

"I don't mean to freak you out," Harry laughed. "I'm just saying. Your little freak out actually made me love you more- if that is even possible."

Hermione was glad Harry wasn't angry and they could put it behind them. "But we do need to figure out what to do about Teddy?"

Harry furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Breakfast is ready," Kreacher announced.

Harry stood up and thanked to elf who disappeared. Then he started to bring the food to the table. Once they both had their plates and ready to east Harry asked, "What were you talking about?"

"Well, if he climbed out of his crib once he could do it again," Hermione said. "We need to keep that from happening again. We were lucky he wasn't hurt worse."

"We will figure it," Harry assured her. "We will figure it out before Teddy goes to bed."

"I bought those books on raising toddlers," Hermione said. "I will pull them out after breakfast."

Harry chuckled.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"When all else fails consult a book?" Harry laughed. "Some things never change."

"My books saved our lives before, Mr. Potter," Hermione pointed her fork at him. "You just remember that."

"I do," Harry said. "You are a lot of work this morning, you know that? You would think after last night you would have relaxed a little."

Hermione gasped and nodded at Teddy, "Harry James Potter, you watch your mouth," she scolded.

"He has no idea what I am talking about," Harry said, "Calm down."

"Just eat," Hermione instructed him.

"Yes mam," Harry replied.

* * *

Both muggle and magical books told Hermione that is Teddy was climbing out of his crib he was ready for an actual bed. But Hermione hated to make that kind of decision without talking to Andromeda yet she didn't wasn't Teddy to get hurt.

Hermione's decision was made easy when Andromeda floo called to check on Teddy. Harry and Teddy were in the back yard looking at birds. Teddy had seen a bird out the window and begged to go outside.

"Hermione!" Andromeda called. "How are you dear?"

"Fine," Hermione said. "I need to talk to you. Teddy climbed out his crib." Hermione cringed waiting for...something...

Andromeda laughed, "I knew it was coming. He's alright?"

Hermione nodded," But I was reading and the books say he might be-"

"-ready for an actual bed, yes, I know. I have a toddler bed at home waiting for this moment." Andromeda said.

"So, you wouldn't mind if we got him another bed?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no dear, go right ahead, " Andromeda turned her head when Hermione heard another voice. "Ok dear, I need to go. Take care of my sweet boy and take care of yourself. I will see you on Sunday."

"Thanks, have fun," Hermione said and then Andromeda disappeared.

Harry and Teddy came in at that moment. "What's up?" Harry asked when he saw Hermione kneeling in front of the fire.

Hermione smiled, "You just missed Andromeda."

"Is she ok?" Harry asked. Teddy squirmed away from Harry and reached up for Hermione.

"Minnie!" he called. "Up!"

Hermione smiled and swung the little boy up into her arms, "She was just checking on Teddy. I told her about the crib. She suggested we get him a big boy bed."

"Ok," Harry said. "We can transfigure the crib. Although, you better do it, you are better at transfiguration than-"

"Let's go buy him a bed?" Hermione said.

Harry shrugged, "We can just transfigure-"

"I will pay for it. I just really want to do this," Hermione said. "It's like a rite of passage, you know? I just want to do this."

"Ok, let's get the little man dressed and we will go and buy him a bed," Harry said. "And you're not paying for anything. Be quite."

Hermione smiled and hugged Teddy to her. He laid his little head and her shoulder and she felt her heart melt.

* * *

They decided to go to a store in muggle London. Hermione picked out a toddler bed for Teddy. It was small and low to the ground and she felt it was good transition rather than just going from a crib to a single bed.

Hermione let Teddy pick out his own sheets for the bed. He seemed to like superheroes and dinosaurs the most. Hermione filed that information away so she could personalize Teddy's room later. His walls were white and plain right now. She wanted to make Grimmauld Place feel like home to him.

They ate lunch in muggle London and then decided to go into Diagon Alley. She shrunk their packages down an put them in her purse. Hermione needed to go to the apothecary. She told Harry she needed ingredients for a potion and luckily he didn't ask what potion because she didn't really want to tell him she was going to make a contraceptive potion.

Hermione knew people were staring from the moment they entered they Leaky Cauldron. She tried not to think about it or worry about it much.

Hermione got the ingredients and then suggested they go home but Harry said no. Hermione was surprised, Harry hated attention and he hated being watched.

"Let's get some ice cream," Harry said.

"But Teddy needs a nap when we get home and the ice cream will keep him awake," Hermione said.

"We will only give him a little bit," Harry said. He leaned and kissed Hermione's cheek, "Ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" Teddy agreed and clapped his hands.

"Oh, I see how it is, the of you are ganging up on me?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Men have to stick together, right Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Ice cream," was Teddy's only reply.

* * *

_*Flash*_

Hermione was feeding Teddy ice cream when she was nearly blinded by the flash of a camera. Hermione turned Teddy away from the photographers and little boy started to cry.

Harry slammed his fist down on the table and climbed to his feet. "This is low even for the prophet. It's one thing to hide and bushed and snap pictures but to stand here bold anything- on the street and snap pictures out in the open-"

Hermione stood and put a hand on his arm, "Harry calm down."

"Whether you like it or not Mr. Potter you and your girlfriend are news." the photographer said. "Now smile."

"Let's just go?" Hermione asked as she saw Harry tense up. "Please? Teddy is tired and we need to get him home for a nap."

Harry continued to glared at the man snapping photographs but they packed up their stuff and walked away from the ice cream parlour. They made it to an apparition point and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry was silent as he took Teddy upstairs and put his new bed together. Hermione put the new sheets on the bed and then watched Teddy climb in. He seemed happy. He laid back against the mattress and smiled at them. Hermione took a picture and then left Harry to read to Teddy.

Hermione went down to the kitchen and decided to star on her potion. After the night she shared with Harry last night she knew she needed to be prepared. She was sure that soon she would give into the lustful feelings that crept into her stomach whenever Harry was kissing her or touching her (even in the most innocent ways).

She was still working on the potion when Harry came into the kitchen. "He is asleep." Harry said. "He loves his new bed."

Hermione smiled, "I am glad."

"I am sorry about earlier," Harry sighed.

"Don't be," Hermione told him. "It's not your fault. We should have expected attention. It's only been a day since we were outed. Going out was my dumb idea. We should have stayed in."

Harry kissed her cheek, "You are far from dumb and we shouldn't have to holed up in this house." Harry peeked into the cauldron, "What are you making? I don't recognize this potion."

Hermione shook her head, "It's nothing."

"What do you mean it's nothing?" Harry laughed. "Tell me what it is?"

Hermione sighed and said," A contraceptive potion."

"Oh," Harry said.

Hermione turned to look at him and she noticed there was slight blush across his cheek that probably matched hers. "I just want to be prepared. For when the time comes."

Harry cleared his throat, "That's good. I agree, it's-responsible." Harry went to sit down at the table, "I hope you don't think I did what I did last night to get you to sleep with me."

"No, I started that last night. Not you." Hermione said. "Last night was wonderful. You were so sweet and kind. It made me love you even more and it made think- it may be time to take the next steps soon."

Harry grinned, "Soon?"

Hermione walked over and kissed him lightly, "Soon," she confirmed.


	18. Chapter 18: Partner

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I am not sure how long this story will be. This chapter is mostly fluff and filler but no worries more plot coming soon._

* * *

"You're in the paper again," Draco called as Harry walked into to work on Monday.

"I figured," Harry replied.

Draco was drinking coffee and reading the paper, he had yet to make eye contact with Harry, "Kingsley wants to see you," Draco said.

Harry walked out the Auror office. People were staring but he gotten used to ignoring that. He went to Kingsley's office. His secretary waved Harry in and smiled at him. Harry sighed when he saw Ron was there seated across from the minister.

"Harry," Kingsley greeted him, "Take a seat."

Harry sat down next to Ron and then he said, "Minister, I want to apologize for the last week. It won't happen again."

"Kiss ass," Ron muttered.

"What was that, Mr. Weasley?" Kingsley turned a hard eye on Ron.

"Nothing," Ron said, sliding down into his seat.

"That's what I thought," KIngsley clicked his tongue in irritation. "Given your personal problems I feel it's best to separate the two of you. Ron you will be working with Neville from this point forward and Harry you will be working with Malfoy. I want you to change desks today." He pointed at them, "I better not catch wind of anymore brawls on ministry property, am I understood?"

"Yes," They both said.

"Dismissed," Kinsley replied.

Harry and Ron both stood up and left the minister's office. They walked side by side in complete silence.

"I am surprised you stopped whining at me," Ron said.

"Yeah, I am done with that," Harry replied. "I refuse to apologize to you anymore."

Ron stopped walking and glared at Harry, "So, you don't care that we aren't friends anymore? That we will never be again?"

Harry looked at him, "Of course I care," Harry said. "You have been my best mate since I was 11. That means something to me. But I will not apologize for falling in love with Hermione. I have done nothing wrong. I am not sorry that I fell in love with Hermione, but for what it's worth, I do hate that you got hurt and I wish that could have been avoided."

"It could have been," Ron said, though with less rage than before, "You could have ignored your feelings. You could have given me a chance to make things right with Hermione. But you're Harry Potter and you always get what you want."

Harry felt his blood boiling, "I always get what I want? I wanted Ginny to fall in love with Neville? I wanted to Sirius to die? And Remus? And Tonks? And everyone else? I wanted to basically be all alone in the world?"

Ron smirked, "Well, you're not alone now. You have Hermione, right?"

"I am so tired of your attitude," Harry said. "You broke up with her. You pushed her in my direction. Hermione is a beautiful, intelligent, kind and generous person. Do you blame me for falling in love with her?"

"Yes, I do," Ron said. "We're done here."

Harry stared at Ron and then said, "Yes, we are."

They walked into the Auror office and Harry packed up the things at his desk. He saw a picture he had of him with Ron and Hermione, it was taken right before Hermione went back to Hogwarts. The three of them looked so happy that it made Harry sad.

He walked over to Neville's desk. He could see people were watching him with interest. In years past not many people had qualified for the Auror training program but they had a lot of people this year. Kingsley had allowed anyone over the age of 18 to join the training program if they had fought in the battle Harry and everyone else had been shocked when Kingsley let Draco in and a lot of people had made their feelings clear to Draco but he didn't care.

Neville raised his eyebrows when he saw Harry approaching him with the box, "You're with Ron now," Harry explained.

Neville nodded an started packing up his stuff. He squeezed Harry's shoulder when he was done and said, "I am sorry I was dick the other day. You and I are cool and I am happy for you. Ron will get over this one day."

Harry smiled," Thanks Nev," he said.

Neville walked away and Harry slammed his stuff down.

"You and me, huh?" Draco asked.

"Yup," Harry said.

"You ok with that?" Draco said.

Harry shrugged, "I think you and will work together," he replied.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I meant, are you ok with not working with the Weasel anymore?"

Harry laughed, "I just don't even have the energy to care anymore. If he wants to be a prick about this then that is his right, I suppose."

"Good for you Potter," Draco said. "Take a stand."

"Let's just get to work and not talk about Ron anymore?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Draco remarked.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Ron was looking back at him. They were only across the room from each other but Harry had never felt further from him.

* * *

"Want to get lunch?" Draco asked as the group was taking their break.

"I am having lunch with Hermione," Harry replied. Then he paused, "Want to join us?"

Draco nodded, "Sure, I wouldn't be getting in the way?"

"I am sure," Harry said.

The men left the Auror office and made their way to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione was alone, all of her co-workers had already left for lunch. She was pouring over some paperwork and had a quill in her mouth. She also had ink on her face.

Harry had to bite back a chuckle. Draco didn't try.

"Hey Granger," he called. "It's like déjà vu. I feel like I am back in the Hogwarts library."

Hermione dropped the quill from her mouth and turned to glare at Malfoy. She smiled when she saw Harry. "is it lunch time already?"

"Hermione, look around?" Harry gestured to the room.

Hermione's eyes widened as she peered around the room. The she looked at her watch, "Ok, let's go. Let me just clean up here."

"Might want to clean your face too," Draco teased and Harry slapped his shoulder.

Hermione pulled a mirror out and groaned. She muttered a spell that cleaned her face. "Why is it I always look like crap when you see me."

"You're beautiful," Harry assured her. "Even with ink on your face."

"Oh, cut it out. You'll put me off my lunch," Draco glared at them.

Hermione grabbed her purse and took Harry's hand, "Let's go," she looked at Malfoy, "Are you joining us, Draco?"

"If that is ok with you?" Draco said.

"It's fine," Hermione assured him as they walked to the cafeteria. "I wish Luna was here. I had a good time at dinner the other night."

"It was enjoyable," Draco agreed.

They were about to get their food when they heard a voice.

"-playing two boys against one another is just terrible and best mates? That is low. Really low. I don't even know how she can face everyone-"

Harry looked around and found the source. Padma Patil talking to Cho Chang and Anthony Goldstein. Harry and Draco exchanged a looked and then walked over to the table. Hermione tried to stop them but they shook her off.

"Morning Goldstein," Draco drawled leaning over the back of his chair.

"Malfoy," Anthony greeted him but he was looking at Harry. Then he shot a nervous glance to Padma and Cho who were avoiding making eye contact with Harry.

"Why does everyone look so nervous?" Draco laughed. "Potter and I were just curious as to who you were talking about?"

"Uh- well-" Padma stuttered.

"-Because I know you weren't talking about Hermione Granger," Draco growled. "Because as far as I know no one here actually knows what happened in that situation and it would be irresponsible to spread gossip."

"Like you know?" Cho challenged. "You only know what Harry told you."

"And you only know what the Weasel told you while you were fucking," Draco fired back.

Harry snorted and covered his mouth when he saw the indignant look on Cho's face.

"And you Goldstein," Malfoy said. "I thought you and Granger were friends."

"We were until she cheated on me with him," Anthony muttered nodding at harry.

"Cheated on you?" Harry demanded. "You went on one date and as I recall she told you she wasn't ready for a relationship."

"And now she is dating you," Anthony shot back. "Funny how that works out."

"Let's go Potter," Draco shook his head. "Some people aren't worth it."

Harry and Draco walked away. They found Hermione already seated at a table and had food for all three of them. "You didn't have to do that," Hermione told them as they sat down. "I was perfectly capable of ignoring them. "

"But I enjoyed it Granger," Draco smiled. "Did you see the look on Chang's face when I mentioned her slagging it around with Weasley?"

Harry chuckled, "That was funny."

Hermione took Harry's hand," You can't get upset every time someone says something about us and Ron. The reality is people are going to talk. We have to rise above and ignore it."

"Goldstein said -" Harry started.

"-I don't care," Hermione stopped him. "It doesn't matter. I don't need you two to be white knights to defend my honor. Got it?"

Harry and Draco exchanged a look and then nodded.

Hermione smiled at them, "Now, let's forget about the delusional Mr. Goldstein and that slag Cho Chang, ok?"

"Fine," Harry relented.

They changed the subject and focused on their lunch but it still bothered Harry.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were lying on the couch watching TV. Harry was lying behind Hermione with his arm around her. He was tracing little patterns on the bare skin of her arm.

"We should move in together," Harry suggested.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and laughed, "We do live together," she said.

"No, I mean we should move into the same room. You should move into my room and sleep there every night," Harry clarified.

Hermione turned around to face him, "It's kind of soon for that isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"We already live under a roof together. We are dating. We might as well?" Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "_We might as well?_ How romantic Mr. Potter?"

Harry kissed her forehead, "How is this for romantic? Hermione Jean Granger, I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning. I want your face to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep. And I want to see you naked in my shower."

Hermione laughed and leaned her forehead to touch his, "You were doing really well until that last part."

"I was kidding about the naked bit," Harry said.

"Sure, you were," Hermione replied.

"So?"Harry prompted.

Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled. It made his heart race. That smile was stunning. "I would love to move in with you Mr. Potter. But we need to redo that bathroom. It's too small and I want a tub along with a shower."

"Whatever you want," Harry promised her. He kissed her and nipped at her bottom lip. Hermione opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. Harry dropped his hands as they snogged furiously. He grabbed her arse and squeezed it, pulling her groin against his. Hermione groaned and threaded her fingers into his hair.

She pulled away a moment later, "It's not soon quite yet." she informed him. Then she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry whined.

"If I am moving into your room then I need to move my stuff before bedtime," Hermione said and she started for the stairs. "Are you coming? This was your idea."

"I am coming," Harry called. He rolled off the couch and stood up. He followed Hermione up the stairs and helped her move her stuff.

That night she fell asleep in his bed dressed in one his shirts wrapped in his arms and Harry felt like life was pretty much perfect.


	19. Chapter 19: Soon

_AN: Thanks for the reads and the reviews. Lemons later in the chapter._

* * *

Weeks passed.

Hermione and Harry were becoming more comfortable in their relationship. They spent time with Teddy, feeling like a family. On weekends that they didn't have Teddy they worked on renovating the house. It was big job but they had fun with it and did as much as they could the muggle way.

Things with Ron didn't improve but they didn't really get worse either. Both Harry and Ron almost lost their places in the Auror program because there were two more incidences involving flying fists. One were Ron took the first swing and one where Harry did. However, these days the boys had fallen into a routine of ignoring one another. They stayed out of each other's way.

Harry and Draco had become friends. Hermione had grown closer to Luna. Their other friends didn't take sides. Dean was in and out regularly to help with the reno. Seamus dropped in on occasion for a drink. Neville and Ginny had gone out with them a time or two. Mrs. Weasley had invited them to Sunday dinners at the Burrow but Hermione didn't feel ready for that yet.

The upside? People started losing interest in the relationship. The Prophet tried to squeeze as much as they could out of the headlines but people stopped caring after a while.

Hermione and Harry still hadn't slept together. Well, they slept together every night but they hadn't had sex. Harry was extremely patient and never pushed and never asked her to go further than what she was comfortable with.

Hermione wanted him desperately but she scared. She always thought when she had sex for the first time it would be with someone who had no sexual experience, like her, but Harry had been with a few girls. She knew being intimidated by other people, people who were no longer an issue, was ridiculous but she couldn't help it. Hermione was used to being the best at everything but sex was something she didn't entirely understand and she couldn't learn it from a book.

Though she tried.

That is why Hermione was laying on their bed currently reading a book that made her blush. She was trying to educate herself on things like oral sex, positions and the like. _Do you people really do all of this stuff?_ she wondered as she eyed the positions warily. Some of them seemed awkward and embarrassing.

"Hermione?" Harry called as he entered the bedroom. Hermione closed the book and slipped it under her pillow.

"Yes?" Hermione replied, she felt as if she had been caught doing something naughty.

Harry looked at her in confusion, "What's up? Your voice is weird."

"What do you mean?" Hermione as aware of the high pitch tone of her voice.

Harry eyed her and then shook head and the said, "Never mind," He cleared his throat. "I got another owl from Molly."

"Politely decline," Hermione said.

Harry crossed his arms," Won't be that easy this time. She said she isn't taking no for an answer. She said if we don't come then she will send George and Charlie to collect us."

"I could take George and Charlie," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, come on," Harry said. "Don't be like that."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "I am sure she has discussed this with him. He probably won't be happy to see us but things have been-well, not good, not better but not worse. Maybe it's time to ease back into things?"

Hermione bit her lip and thought. She did miss the Weasley's. She missed having that sense of family when she was at the Burrow. Then she sighed, "Alright," she relented. "What time are we expected?"

"Three," Harry said with a smile. He looked at his watch, "Which means we have an hour."

Hermione jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Harry followed her, "I need to shower," she said.

"So do I," Harry told her.

"Then go use the other bathroom," Hermione replied. She pulled out a towel and handed it to her boyfriend. "I claim this bathroom."

Harry had a wicked gleam in his eye when he said, "We could save time and water if we showered together?"

Hermione laughed, "Nice try Potter."

"Fine," Harry said with a smile. He gathered up his bathroom stuff and left the room.

Hermione kind of felt bad turning down his offer because it sounded nice. She knew he wasn't trying to manipulate her into sex, he wouldn't do that, but she didn't trust herself. She was worried if they got into the shower, all naked and wet, that she wouldn't stop herself. And she didn't want her first time to be rushed, in the shower before they had to be at the Burrow.

Plus, she hadn't finished her book.

Hermione showered quickly. She dried her hair with magic and tried to use a charm Ginny taught her to tame her hair. It was somewhat successful- took out of little frizz. It would have to do. Hermione walked into the bedroom and found Harry standing in front of the closet, a towel hanging low around his hips as he looked through his clothes.

Hermione pulled her towel more tightly around her as she stood there and shamelessly ogled her boyfriend. He must have sensed her eyes on him because he turned around and smirked at her, "See something you like, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione giggled, "Not at all," she teased.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really? So, it won't bother if I drop the towel?"

"Harry," Hermione warned. "We have less than an hour. You were the one who wanted to go. We cannot show up looking-"

"Looking what?" Harry asked.

"Freshly snogged," Hermione said. "Now, get dressed."

Harry turned back around pulled out a green Polo shirt and a pair of khakis. Hermione had told Harry she loved him in green and now he wore it as much as possible. Hermione turned away as he started to dress. She looked through her own closet and chose a light yellow sundress and a white cardigan. The dress had spaghetti straps and fell a little above her knees- not too short but showed a little leg, still appropriate for The Burrow. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Harry was kneeling on the floor looking for his shoes.

She dropped the towel to her waist and slipped the dress over her head. Then she let the towel fall and pool at her feet as she shimmied the dress down into place.

Behind her she heard a wolf whistle. She turned and saw Harry was sitting on the bed putting his shoes on. "Nice arse," Harry said.

"A gentlemen wouldn't have looked," Hermione told him.

"I dare you to find one man who wouldn't have looked," Harry challenged her. "I am a gentlemen but I am still a guy. You can only expect so much from me." Then his eyes widened. "Are you going to wear knickers?"

"Of course I am," Hermione replied curtly, "How dare you suggest such a thing?"

Hermione opened her drawer and pulled out a pair of plain cotton knickers.

"Shame that is," Harry joked. "What about a bra?"

"Can't with this dress," Hermione said. "I will use a charm so it looks like I am wearing one."

Harry came up behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck," But I will know."

Hermione shivered, "I suppose you will," she said.

"Put your knickers on, "Harry walked away and to the door. "We have to go."

Hermione waited until he left and the slipped her undergarment on and preformed a charm that would keep her breasts in place and keep nipples from pocking through. She put on a pair of white sandals and grabbed her purse.

She followed Harry down the stairs and met him at the floo.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, Harry told her to go first so she grabbed the floor powder, stepped into the fire place and shouted, "The Burrow."

Hermione tumbled out into a familiar sitting room. A pair of strings hands stabilized her. She looked up into the friendly face of Charlie Weasley.

"Steady there Granger," he said with a grin.

"Thanks Charlie," Hermione laughed.

He pulled her out of the way when the floo activated and then Harry came through.

"Oi, Potter. Nearly flattened your girlfriend," Charlie teased.

"She shouldn't have been in the way," Harry shot back.

Hermione brushed the soot off of her dress and out of her hair as Charlie and Harry talked about Romania and Dragons and then moved onto Quidditch.

"Let them sit Charlie," Ginny said as she entered the room. She came and embraced both Harry and Hermione. "Hermione, I love that dress."

"As do I," Charlie said. His eyes traveling up and down her body and he gave her a wink.

"Watch it," Harry told the second eldest Weasley boy. Who just laughed and shrugged.

Soon the entire Weasley clan had come into the room with their significant others (including Percy's new girlfriend Audrey, who Hermione knew from the ministry.) There were hugs all around and Hermione was thrilled to see things weren't awkward.

Until-

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?"

"Oh joy," Harry sighed as he sipped his drink.

"I told you I invited them Ronald," Molly said.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione who were seated on the couch. Harry had his arm around Hermione. No one said a word for a long painful moment. Ron continued down the stairs and walked right out of the sitting room and to the kitchen.

"Ron?" Mr. Weasley called.

"I am leaving. I am not sitting here and pretending like everything is normal and ok," Ron shouted back and they heard the screen door slam.

Everyone was quiet again.

"Hmm," Harry said. "Progress? He didn't hit me."

Everyone laughed except Hermione laughed.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "Maybe we should go."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley told Hermione as went to the kitchen to check on dinner. "He will either come around or he won't but I am tired of his tantrums dictating what I can and cannot do in my own house. You are as much family as anyone in this room and you have as much right to be here."

"Did anyone listen to the Chudley Cannons game yesterday, " Bill said changing the subject. "I have never heard a more one sided game in my life-"

This brought the conversation back to life and Hermione nestled in close to Harry as he boyfriend and the Weasley's had a heated discussion on Quidditch before they all went into dinner.

* * *

"That went better than I expected," Hermione said as she and Harry entered their bedroom.

"Yup," Harry said as he threw himself on the bed.

Hermione grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. She changed and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She came out of the bathroom just in time to see Harry slip his hand under her pillow.

"What's this?" he asked pulling the book out. Hermione noticed her had stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers, that was how he usually slept.

"No!" Hermione cried and she leapt onto the bed. But Harry was too quick for her and he rolled away holding the book out of her reach.

"What's this then? Harry teased. He gently swatted Hermione's hands away as he turned the book to read the title.

"No, please," Hermione begged. "Give me my book back."

Harry read the title out loud, which of course had the word sex in it. Hermione rolled over and covered her face.

They were both quiet. Harry started chucking and Hermione turned to glare at him, "it's not funny," she snapped.

"Please tell me you are not trying to learn about sex from a book?"

"And if I am?" Hermione challenged.

Harry pulled Hermione to a sitting position and cupped her face in his hands. "Sex is one of the few things in life you can't learn from a book. It's one of those things you just need to do."

"But what if I am bad at it?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Impossible," Harry said and kissed her forehead.

"Not impossible," Hermione argued. "I hear people talk at work about bad sex all the time."

"I would wager most of those people are woman," Harry said wryly. "Men are notoriously easy to please in that department."

"You have been with other people and I -well-" Hermione was staring at her hands as she spoke.

Harry tipped her chin back forcing her to look at him, "Is that this is about?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "The farthest I have ever gone is with you. I have no knowledge of the-you know- I know you have been active."

"You make me sound like a man whore. I have been with three woman," Harry said.

"Yes, one of those woman was Luna," Hermione said.

"You and Luna are friends," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, we are and Luna is very open about certain things. And when I came home at Christmas I heard a little more about you than I cared too. I know that you and Luna had a very active, very enjoyed sex life."

Harry rubbed his temples, "What do you want me to say Hermione? I can't change my past anymore than you can yours. Do I think I relish the thought that you used to snog Ron? I sometimes worry that you-" He paused, "Never mind."

"No, what?" Hermione pushed. "You sometimes worry that I what-?"

Harry looked at her, "Sometimes I worry that you are hesitant to sleep with me because you always thought your first time would be with him and you are disappointed."

Hermione's eyes widened and she leaned her forehead against his, "That is crazy. I am happy that my first time will be with someone who loves me and is willing to wait for me to be ready." Hermione pulled away and kissed his mouth, "Not to mention the guy happens to be super hot."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to the bed. The kissed passionately for a few moments. Harry pulled away and whispered in her ear, "I can assure that when we make love I won't be thinking of anyone but you."

Hermione looked at him for a moment and the she disentangled herself from him. She pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it on the floor. She reached down to pull her shorts off but Harry put his hand on her wrist.

"You don't have anything to prove to me," Harry said. "I didn't say all of this to-"

Hermione kissed him hard on the mouth and then pulled away, "Stop talking and take me."

Harry made a growling noise and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and knickers and pulled them down a little more roughly than she anticipated. His roughness thrilled her a little which was surprising. Hermione moved so Harry could divest her of the garments completely.

Harry kissed her mouth and then her neck Hermione moaned under his attentions and started trying to pull his shirt off. Harry stopped kissing her long enough to pull his shirt off and then his boxers.

Hermione ran her hands across Harry's well sculpted bare chest as Harry went back to kissing her. Harry urged Hermione onto her back and her moved his body to cover hers. His hands found her breast as he mouth found hers. His tongue plunged into her mouth and massaged her tongue. His hands palmed her breasts gently but firmly.

"Harry," Hermione breathed.

His fingers grazed her nipples. Hermione arched and moaned loudly. She could feel his hardness against her leg which sent a jolt of electricity threw her body. Harry kissed his way down to her bare chest and licked one of her nipples before taking it in his mouth to suck. Hermione scratched his back and sighed deeply. This was blissful.

Harry pulled back and kissed his way down her stomach to her sex. "So wet," Harry murmured as he licked her slit causing her hips to thrust forward.

"Anxious, aren't we?" Harry chuckled. Hermione could feel him licking her again. This time his tongue actually moved inside of her. The pleasure washed through Hermione and she moved her hands to his head, threading her finger sin his jet black hair.

Hermione could feel the pressure mounting as he continued his ministrations. He slipped two fingers in side of her and licked her clit with his tongue. That was all of took for Hermione to slip over the edge. She pulled Harry's hair and screamed his name as the orgasm rocked her body.

Once Hermione had come down from the high Harry moved to cover her body again. Hermione tried to urge him onto his back, "Let me return the favor," she said as she kissed him.

"No," Harry asserted. "I want to be inside of you and if you-do that- I won't make it. Another time." He kissed her neck again, "Are you ready? Do you want to-?" Hermione could feel his erection brush against her sex and she bucked her hips at him.

"Yes, please," Hermione whispered.

Harry positioned himself at her opening. Hermione grasped his shoulders.

"Just squeeze my shoulders," Harry said. "Dig your nails in, I don't care. I know it will hurt. I am sorry."

"Just go," Hermione said. She felt Harry enter he slowly. He moaned as he slipped inside of her. He paused only for a moment when he hit her barrier then surged forward.

It wasn't painful as she thought it would be. It pinched and it was surely uncomfortable for a moment. Hermione squeezed Harry's shoulder as he suggested. Hermione gasped at the mixture of pleasure and pain. She could feel her inner muscles stretching to accommodate him. Harry stayed still for a long while. Hermione could tell it was taking restraint.

When the pain subsided Hermione circled her hips hesitantly and that was all it took to encourage him. Harry pulled back and entered her again. It took a few moments of clumsy movements but eventually they found a rhythm and pace that worked.

Hermione moaned and met his thrusts with her own. Harry was panting and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Fuck. Hermione. I-" He moaned as she adjusted her legs and it caused him to go in deeper. "So tight. So wet. So good. Don't know how much longer I can-"

Harry pulled back and reached between them. His talented fingers touched her clit and pressed lightly. Hermione could feel it coming. Her climax was close. "That's it," Harry said pressing again. "Come for me. I need you to come for me, love."

One more touch to her sensitive nub and she the tension snapped. Hermione closed her eyes as the pleasure wracked her body for a moment. Harry's thrusts became more erratic and in moment he found his own release and spilled into her tight channel as he cried her name.

Harry collapsed on top of her and his weight nearly crushed her but Hermione didn't mind. Hermione held his sweaty body to hers and peppered kissed against his shoulder and neck. Once Harry caught his breath he slipped out of her and rolled onto his side.

Harry kissed her naked shoulder and asked, "Was that ok? Did I hurt you too much?"

"No, it was wonderful," Hermione rolled into her side. "I can't even find the words to explain that experience but I am so happy right now. I feel happy and-"

"Satisfied?" Harry supplied.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. She wondered if it would always be like that. She hoped so.

"We should take a shower," Harry suggested. "Want to go first?"

Hermione looked innocently at Harry through her eyelashes and she said, "But it would save water and time if we showered together,"

"It would," Harry agreed. He stood up and picked Hermione up. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

_AN: Sorry it's so long. My lemons are always my longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed it._


	20. Chapter 20: Snitch

_AN: Sorry I wasn't able to post yesterday but let me take this moment to say you guys are awesome. I have some many loyal reviewers and you guys make my day. Every time I see your reviews I grin like an idiot. I was so nervous about my first fan fiction and about this one but you have made this a fantastic experience. Thanks. Oh and my son is better. He seems more irritated that he can't use both hands and he can't climb all over my furniture._

_As for the story, I am not sure how many chapter I have left but I feel like it's winding down. If I had to guess2-3 more chapters? I have planned on more story for this Harry/Hermione universe it's a one-shot that will take place years after Forgotten but Not Gone, at Teddy Lupin's wedding- kind of my version of the 19 years later?_

_This chapter takes place a few weeks after their first time. We are getting into September. And there are some lemons at the end. couldn't resist. Sorry about the long AN._

_Love you guys. Really._

* * *

"I want to throw Hermione a birthday party," Luna said.

Harry looked up from his drink and raised an eyebrow. He was used to Luna changing the subject quickly but this one took him by surprise. "Ok, I guess, that would be ok?" he said. "Kind of random, but sweet."

Luna smiled at him "I think Hermione has had a tough year and I want to do something nice for her." Luna smile faded, "She and her parents don't speak, things at her job aren't going well, she lost her best friend and has been in the papers described as hussy that broke up the world's greatest friendship-it's been hard for her."

Harry nodded, Luna was right. He had never thought about all of that in one coherent train of thought Hermione had a rough year so far.

"But there has been some good for her," Luna said. "Like being with you."

Harry grinned, "I have loved being with her too."

"Hermione told me you guys had sex a few weeks ago and that it was wonderful. I told her that didn't surprise, you are a very skilled lover." Luna said.

Harry out his head in his hands, "Luna," he groaned. Then his head shot up and he smiled, "Wonderful, she used the world wonderful?"

"She said you were sweet and attentive and gave her two orgasms which I told her was miraculous for her first time. Most woman don't come the first time. I mean, you didn't give me an orgasm the first we -" Luna said.

"Hey!" Harry interrupted her, "It was my first time. Cut me some slack. I did the best I could."

Luna smiled, "I know and I appreciated the effort. You got better."

Harry glared her.

"Draco, is also a skilled lover. The rumors about him being a sex god are-" Luna told Harry.

"No," Harry interrupted. "Don't tell me anymore. I work with him. I have to see him every day. I do not need visuals."

"Ok," Luna chirped. "When do you think we should have Hermione's birthday party."

Harry had verbal whiplash but he was used to that by now with Luna. "On her birthday?" Harry suggested.

Luna made a face, "That's a bit obvious don't you think?"

"Why does it matter if it is obvious?" Harry asked. "It's her birthday."

Luna tilted her head and widened her eyes, "it's a surprise party," she said as if Harry should have just known that.

"Does it have to be?" Harry groaned. He didn't imagine Hermione would be psyched about people jumping out and screaming at her. He wouldn't like it.

"It doesn't have to be but I want it to be," Luna put her finger to her chin, "Where should we have it?"

"Here," Harry said.

"Should we invite Ron?" Luna asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, "No," he said. "Why would we invite Ron?"

"He is her friend," Luna said.

"No, he isn't," Harry told her. "Friends don't call each other names and act like a git all the time."

Luna sighed, "I hate that the three of you aren't friends. I will admit Ron has been terrible. He has always been the jealous sort and has a mean streak. I just wish he could get over it."

"You and me both," harry grumbled, "But He won't and I am not going to beg and after the things he said to Hermione he is lucky I let him live. Don't invite him Luna."

"I won't," Luna assured him. "Get me a guest list by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow," Luna confirmed.

"Fine," Harry sighed. He looked up when heard the floo activate and a few minutes later Draco sauntered into the kitchen.

Draco kissed Luna and Harry made a gagging noise. "I have seen you snog Granger enough," Draco drawled. "Don't be a baby, Potter."

"How are you Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I am fine but I need to tell you something," Draco said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco's tone, "What?"

"I found the snitch," Draco said.

Harry sat up, "Who?"

"Cho Chang," Draco said. "Pucey found the paperwork."

Harry scratched the back of his neck, "How did she know about me and Hermione?"

"Couldn't tell you," Draco shrugged.

Harry stood up, 'Hermione should be home soon. Luna can you keep an eye on the food."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To talk to Cho," Harry said.

"Don't do anything stupid Potter," Draco called as Harry walked out of the room.

Harry disapparated and appeared on Cho's porch. He knew where she lived because after he and Ginny split he was partying a bit and he and George ended up at Cho's flat a few times. Harry knocked on the door.

A moment later Cho opened the door and narrowed her eyes at Harry, "What do you want?"

"I want to know how you found out about me and Hermione," Harry said.

Cho shrugged, "I read about it in the prophet."

"Don't lie to me," harry said. "I know."

Cho rolled her eyes, "Ok, yeah, I leaked the story to the prophet."

"How did you know?" harry pressed.

"Anthony," Cho said.

"Goldstein? How did he know?" Harry questioned.

Cho smirked, "He went to your house one night when he thought he and Granger were dating," she started. "He was going to leave something on the doorstep. He disillusioned himself in case you two were home and looked out the window. He was walking up the path when you two appeared on the doorstep. He saw you kiss her and heard you call her love."

Harry exhaled, "I knew we were being watched."

Cho snorted, "How observant Auror Potter," Cho joked. "Anyway, he told me about it. I tipped off the prophet."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why would you do that?"

"To see you and Granger squirm?" Cho suggested. "So Ron could see what the two people he loved most were doing to him."

Harry barked out a laugh, "More like to get Ron to stop obsessing over Hermione so you could worm your way in."

"Whatever, are we done here?" Cho asked.

"Oh yeah, we are done,": Harry started to turn away but stopped, "I have no idea what I ever saw in you."

"Feelings mutual," Cho replied.

Harry wanted to tell her he was a replacement Cedric for her but that was a low blow and he was above it so he just walked away and apparated back home.

* * *

"I can't believe Cho was the snitch," Hermione saaid and she changed into her pajamas.

Harry who was already showered and changed was sitting on the bed enjoying the view. "I know," he said. "She is such a brat."

"Oh, but you loved her," Hermione teased.

"I liked her," Harry corrected. "When I was 15 and I didn't know her too well. I was pretty much done by the time she latched onto Corner."

Hermione crawled into bed. "That is why you shouldn't just go for a pretty face."

"That's why I am lucky," Harry kissed her. "I have a girl with a pretty face, a rocking body and a fantastic brain."

"I think you are trying to get laid," Hermione giggled.

"Maybe," Harry admitted.

Hermione but her lip and looked at Harry, "I want to try something."

"I like the sound of that," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione kissed him fiercely. Harry ran his hands threw her hair and urged her to open her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth. A few moment later she pulled away.

Hermione straddled Harry's legs and started easing his pajama pants down.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione pulled away and shrugged. She crawled down his body smiling wickedly as she went. "You have performed oral sex on me. I am just returning the favor."

"You don't have to," Harry said, but it was half-hearted. What guy would turn down a blow job from a hot girl?

Hermione pulled his boxers down and his half hard cock sprung free. Hermione wrapped her tiny hand around it and moved slowly. It didn't take long before he was fully erect and Harry was writhing under her touch. Harry was surprised by her sudden confidence .

Harry moaned when Hermione put the tip of his hardness into her mouth and forced himself not to thrust all the way in. "Shit," he hissed when she took the rest in. She couldn't take it all in her mouth but it was close. Harry felt himself hit the back of her throat and heard her gag a little.

Harry watched her bob up and down on his length and he knew it wouldn't be long. This felt too good. She looked so amazing with her mouth wrapped around him. His hands went to her head and he rested them there, keeping her right where he wanted her.

It couldn't have been 5 minutes before he felt a surge in his stomach. "Hermione," he groaned. "I am going to come. You need to-"

Hermione hummed around his length and shook her head.

"Hermione, if you don't stop then I am going to come-" Harry was cut off when her hand went to his scrotum and she squeezed. His body stiffened and released into her mouth and cried ,"Fuck!" Harry watched in amazement as she swallowed.

When she was done she used her wand to clean them both up. Then she laid back down beside him.

"Wow," Harry said.

"Was that ok?" Hermione asked, sounding nervous. All the confidence she just had seemed to melt away.

"No, you were not ok," Harry said. "That word does not describe what just happened." He pulled Hermione to him and kissed her. "You are amazing. Sure you haven't done that before?"

Hermione slapped him. Harry just laughed as he pulled his boxers and pants back on. He laid down and pulled Hermione to him. He put his hand under her top and squeezed her breast.

"Hmm," Hermione sighed pressed her backside into him. "What are you doing?"

Harry kissed her neck as he massaged he breast. "Can't let you go without," Harry said.

"I didn't do that so you would do something," Hermione said.

"I know, I want to," Harry whispered. His pulled his hand away and slipped it down her body. He slipped it into her pajama shorts. His fingers caressed her heat. "You got wet doing that for me, huh?"

"Mmhmm," Hermione breathed. She bucked her hips at him . Harry chuckled, he slipped two long fingers inside of her and brushed his thumb across her clit. Hermione moved her hips in time with his dingers thrusting into her. She was moaning and panting and writhing under his touch. "Harry," she moaned.

She was close. He could feel it. Harry nibbled on her neck, at her pulse. He applied a little more pressure to her clit. Her walls clenched around him and her whole body jerked. He let her ride out her orgasm on his fingers.

"Wow," Hermione said.

"Was that ok?" Harry teased.

Hermione turned and glared at him but then she laughed. She cleaned them both up again. She kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said and he pulled her back to him. "Let's get some sleep."


	21. Chapter 21: Birthday

_AN: I posted a chapter yesterday. But instead of posting as a new chapter I replaced the AN I left the previous day so I don't think anyone get notified that I posted a new chapter so go back and read chapter 20, it is titled Snitch. If you have read that then just continue on. _

_Oh and thanks for all the support everyone. You rock._

* * *

"Hermione, come on!" Ginny urged. "I really need to use the bathroom."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "I am coming. My goodness." The brunette followed her redhead friend up the stairs onto the porch of Grimmauld Place. Hermione pulled her keys out and opened the door. "Go on," she urged Ginny.

"You go first," Ginny said.

Hermione was starting to get frustrated with Ginny's insane behavior. Ginny had insisted that she take Hermione out for lunch on her birthday, then she insisted that they had to go shopping. Ginny was getting on her nerves. "You said you had to go to the bathroom," Hermione reminded Ginny. "So go-"

"It's dark, I am scared," Ginny said.

Hermione threw her hands in the air. "Are you a witch or not, use your wand."

"Hermione Jean Granger, get in that house!" Ginny stomped her foot and pointed.

Hermione exhaled loudly and walked inside. She dropped her bag on the floor by the door. "Harry?" she called. He didn't say anything about being late. She expected him to be here, it is her birthday after all.

"SURPRISE!"

Hermione screamed and jumped as the lights came on and people jumped out from various hiding places.

"Happy Birthday!" Luna said. She approached Hermione giving her a hug.

It took Hermione a moment but eventually she hugged her back. This was a nice surprise. Hermione looked around and saw the entire Weasley clan, minus Ron. She saw some members from the D.A. and the Order of the Phoenix, some people she worked with, Draco and finally Harry.

Harry approached Hermione once Luna released her from the hug. Harry enveloped Hermione in a tight hug, "Happy Birthday love," he whispered.

"Thank you," Hermione kissed him. "Did you plan this?"

Harry laughed, "No, this was Luna's doing."

"It's lovely," Hermione said.

Luna had decorated the sitting room with multi-colored decoration, including multi-colored twinkling lights. She had done a marvelous job.

Hermione turned and saw Ginny Longbottom waiting for a hug. "Now, I see why you acted so crazy all day long."

"Yup," Ginny smiled and embraced Hermione. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Then Hermione made the rounds, hugging people and thanking them for attending. She was happy that the Weasley's were there but she was also glad Ron wasn't. She didn't need his attitude on her birthday of all days.

Once she had visited with everyone she grabbed a drink and settled down on the couch with Harry who was talking Quidditch with Oliver Wood. She snuggled against her boyfriend. Harry stopped talking long enough to drop a kiss on the top of her head and give her a wink.

"What are you doing here?" she heard someone ask, it sounded like Ginny.

Hermione looked up and saw Ron standing in the doorway. She straightened up immediately. Harry went rigid beside her. Ron didn't speak to anyone he just walked straight over to Hermione and said, "Happy Birthday, Mione."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, she was surprised by the civility in his tone.

Ron didn't look at Harry and Hermione was scared to, "Can I speak with you, alone?"

Hermione cut her eyes to Harry. Her boyfriend shrugged and Hermione stood up. She led Ron to the kitchen. "What's up?" Hermione said.

Ron shifted uncomfortably before he spoke, "I owe you an apology," he said.

"You won't get an argument from me," Hermione replied.

Ron exhaled and then said, "I am sorry I was dick."

"Language," Hermione scolded automatically causing Ron to chuckle.

Ron sat down at the table and looked at Hermione. "I hate how things have been lately. I miss you. I miss being friends with you. I want you in my life again."

"I am with Harry-" Hermione started but Ron held up a hand to silence her.

"I know that," Ron told her. "I have accepted it. I don't like it. I don't think I ever will but I know to have you as a friend I have to accept it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and but her lips, "What about Harry?"

"What about him?" Ron challenged.

"Are you two going to be ok?" Hermione asked.

Ron made a face, "Depends on your definition of ok," he told her. "For your sake I can be nice to him. For your sake I can try and get over this. But he and I will never be mates again, not like before. I can't forgive him."

"Then how can you forgive me?" Hermione questioned, "This was as much my doing as his."

Ron ran a hand through his hair, "I can't explain it, Hermione. Don't ask me to."

Hermione crossed her arms and sighed, "If you want to be friends with me again then you need to make things right with Harry."

Ron groaned, "Hermione, I can't-"

"I am not asking you to be best friends again, though I wish you would try. No, all I am asking is you apologize to him and call a truce." Hermione explained.

Ron seemed to be considering this for a moment and then nodded, "Ok,"

Hermione's heart leapt out of her chest, "Really?"

"For you and only for you, yes," Ron said begrudgingly.

For a moment she thought about hugging him but that didn't feel right. It felt she was betraying Harry and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her boyfriend was already not going to be happy with her. "Now?" she asked.

"Fine," Ron said.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and she could feel Ron was following her. When they entered the sitting room she could tell everyone was staring at them. Hermione walked over to Harry who was still talking to Oliver but was glaring at Ron. "Hey," Hermione greeted him.

"Hey," Harry replied. "What's up?"

"Ron wants to speak to you," Hermione said.

"Does he?" Harry sounded skeptical.

"He does," Hermione assured him.

"Excuse me," Harry said to Oliver who nodded at him. Hermione wanted to follow Harry and on from the room but thought better of it. They needed to work this out for themselves.

"Don't get your hopes up lass," Oliver Wood said.

"Huh?" Hermione narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Those two are never going to be right again," Oliver said sympathetically.

"How do you know?" Hermione questioned.

"Because they are in love with same girl," Oliver shrugged, "They both want the same thing. Harry will always be a little jealous of the time you spent with Ron an Ron will always be angry that Harry has what he wants."

"When did you get so wise?" Hermione asked the Quidditch player.

"It doesn't take the cleverest witch of her age to see it," Oliver teased. "it's a guy thing."

"They could surprise you," Hermione said.

"Maybe," Oliver said, "But I doubt it."

"It's all my fault," Hermione said, sounding miserable. Oliver took her hand, "No lass, it just happened. It's no one's fault."

They were only gone about 15 minutes when they came back. It didn't look like anyone got punched. They didn't look angry but they weren't smiling either. Ron nodded at Hermione and then went to greet his family.

Oliver excused himself when Harry sat down. "What happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled sadly at her, "I hope you didn't get your hopes up," he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I didn't," Hermione lied. "What happened?"

"We came to an understanding," Harry replied.

"What does that mean?" Hermione was frustrated.

"Well," Harry said. "Ron and I have acknowledged where we stand. He sees that you love me and he accepts that. I accept that you want him to be your friend. We know we have to tolerate watch other, not just for you but for everyone in our lives. There will be no more fighting or nasty exchanges but-" Harry trailed off.

"But-what?" Hermione prompted.

"We won't be friends again either," Harry sighed. "I know you were hoping we could reconcile but it's not going to happen. You need to accept your victories where they come and be happy, ok?"

Hermione was disappointed but she nodded, "You're right."

"I told Ron he was welcome to stay," Harry said. "I am glad you have your friend back."

"It's not the same," Hermione said. "It will never be the same."

"Regrets?" Harry asked as he kissed her cheek.

"None whatsoever," Hermione told him and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

After everyone was gone Hermione and Harry were watching TV and eating birthday cake on the living room floor.

"Are you really ok with Ron and I being friends?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "I trust you," he said. "I understand why you want him in your life. I wish he and I could be friends but-"

Hermione fought the urge to tell him he could try. It was just something she had to accept.

"How was your birthday?" Harry asked.

"It was nice," Hermione said, she knew she sounded sad.

"But-?" Harry pressed.

"I just wish my parents could have been here," Hermione told him. "It's dumb, I know."

"Not dumb," Harry said. "Maybe you could try talking to them again?"

"They have made their position very clear, Harry," Hermione replied. "It is what it is."

"I have something that will cheer you up," harry said,

"Oh?" Hermione asked trying to smile.

"A present," Harry told her.

Hermione furrowed her brow, "I thought the party was my present?"

"No, that was your present from Luna, "Harry explained. "I have a present for you."

"I' m ready when you are," Hermione smiled at him.

Harry laughed and summoned Hermione's present. He handed her a flat black velvet box.

Hermione opened the top gingerly and peeked inside. There was a silver bracelet lying a black velvet background. The bracelet looked old but it was in good condition. It had several small rubies and diamonds hanging from it. "Oh, Harry, it's lovely," Hermione breathed. She took it out, "Help me."

Harry helped her claps the bracelet around her wrist, "This was my mums," he said. "Dad gave it to her."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I found several pieces of jewelry in my vault. This one had a note with it. dad gave it to my mum on one of her birthdays." harry said. "it's goblin made, I asked them about it. It's a Potter family heirloom. I paid them for it again because they looked at me as if I was cheating them, of course."

"Oh, Harry, if this is a family heirloom, don't you want to keep it?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "Looks better on you than me."

Hermione pinched him but she laughed, "It is the prettiest thing I have ever owned. Thank you."

"It's look like it belongs on your arm," Harry sighed. "I'm glad you like it."

Hermione kissed Harry, "I love it and I love you."

"I love you too, "Harry pulled her close. "Happy Birthday Hermione."


	22. Chapter 22: Gifts

_AN: Hello all. One more chapter after this. Thanks for sticking with me. Your reviews and such have made this a truly great experience for me._

_As I said, after this, I will be writing a one shot that takes place several years later-at Teddy's wedding. I may do a follow up to Forgotten but not gone- haven't decided.  
_

_Warning:Lemons_

* * *

"We could have shrunk the tree," Draco complained as he and Harry tried to bring the 10 foot tree into the sitting room. "Or at very least we could have levitated it."

"No," Hermione said, she crossed her arms. "Muggles don't shrink their trees, muggles don't levitate their trees.-"

"Do you see any muggles in this room?" Draco asked.

"I see a Muggleborn and a half-blood who were both raised in the muggle world," Hermione told him. "Now, get that tree up Draco or you won't be eating here on Christmas eve."

"But my parents are out of town and I will have nowhere to go," Draco complained.

"Then I suggest you get to work," Hermione called as she walked out.

Draco looked at Harry and frowned, "Your girlfriend is a handful, you know that?"

Harry just laughed, "Just help me and shut it, Malfoy."

"She's gone. Can we use magic?" Draco asked.

"Nope," Harry replied. "Where are you parents going?"

"France," Draco said. "A second honeymoon" and he shuddered.

"Why can't you go to Luna's dad's house for Christmas eve?" Harry asked.

"What? Don't want me around?" Draco teased.

"It's fine. I don't mind you guys being here for Christmas eve but I am just curious," Harry explained.

"Xeno is spending it with his new girlfriend," Draco grinned. "Luna and I were invited but Luna says it will be weird." he paused and repeated, "_Luna_ thinks it will be weird."

Harry couldn't but laugh at the idea of Luna thinking something is strange. But he understood that she wasn't ready to share her dad. "Well, we don't mind you guys sharing the holiday with us. Teddy will be here on Christmas Eve and I say the more the merrier."

"I won't be allowed if we don't get this tree up," Draco smirked at him.

"Good point," Harry said.

The boys got the tree vertical and in the tree stand but they couldn't get it straight. After several attempts Harry sighed and said, "Maybe a little magic would be ok?" he looked at Draco.

The blonde smiled and said, "What Granger doesn't know-?"

Harry pulled his wand out and with a quick spell the tree was perfect.

"I saw that Harry Potter."

Harry flinched. he turned and saw Hermione standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She turned her glare on Draco and said, "You are a bad influence."

"That is what I hear," Draco was unaffected by her irritation which only served to irritate her further. She huffed and left the room.

"Great," Harry muttered. "Tonight is going to be fun."

"Yeah, it will be a minute before you get laid again," Draco chuckled. "Let's have a drink?"

"Alright," Harry said.

Harry poured a glass of firewhiskey for himself and Draco.

"What are you getting Granger for Christmas?" Draco asked.

"I have a few ideas, why?" Harry replied.

Draco made a face, "I have no idea what to get Luna for Christmas. If she were anyone else I would pop into the Malfoy family vault and get her some fancy bauble but Luna doesn't seem fussed about jewelry."

"Luna will appreciate anything you get for her," Harry told him. "She's not materialistic."

"Every girl I have ever dated has been a materialistic slag," Draco sighed. "Have you met Pansy? I want to get her something she will like and that will make her happy."

Harry laughed, "Listen to you. You sound like a Gryffindor."

"You bite your tongue Potter," Draco pursed his lips. "I will figure something out."

"You better, Christmas is in less than a week." Harry teased him.

"You worry about your girl. I will worry about mine." Draco told him.

Harry was much more excited about this Christmas than he was about last Christmas. He never thought he would spend a holiday with Draco Malfoy but things had changed and he thought it might be for the better.

* * *

On Christmas eve morning Andromeda brought Teddy by. Harry spent the morning playing with his godson while Hermione was cooking.

At lunch Draco and Luna came over.

Draco was better with Teddy than Harry thought. He didn't think Draco Malfoy would be a kid person but Teddy seemed to like him.

Hermione made sandwiches for lunch and then after they put Teddy down for a nap.

The two couples watched TV while Teddy was sleeping. Draco seemed amazed by the TV and it amused Harry and Hermione to no end.

Once Teddy was awake and dinner was done everyone sat down at the table which Luna had set and decorated.

"I hope the food is ok," Hermione looked anxious. "I am not exactly Molly Weasley."

"I assumed as much," Draco drawled. "The lack of red hair tipped me off."

"Tuck in," Hermione said, ignoring the blonde.

After a few minutes of quiet eating and Hermione holding her breath Draco broke the silence, "Food is edible, Granger. stop watching us and eat."

"it's wonderful, Hermione," Luna assured her.

Harry could feel Hermione's eyes on him. He looked up and smiled, "Molly Weasley has been put to shame."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but she was smiling, "Liar," she said.

"It's good. The food is good," Harry turned to Teddy, "Right buddy."

Teddy nodded, "Good Minnie," he said,

Draco snorted, "Minnie?"

"Leave it Ferret," Hermione told him. "Or you won't get seconds."

After dinner it was time for presents. The group watched Teddy open his gifts which included a toy broom that Hermione thought the tot was too young for but Harry insisted it was fine. Teddy played with toys while the adults drank coffee and watched TV and talked all afternoon.

Andromeda picked Teddy up before bed. Hermione and Harry went to bed that night excited about their first Christmas together.

Harry and Hermione had a busy Christmas Day. They spent the morning at Andromeda's with Teddy and then after lunch they went to the Burrow.

"Can I help you cook Molly?" Hermione asked and Harry was pleased when the Weasley Matriarch refused Hermione's help. He wanted to spend time with her.

Harry pulled Hermione into the Weasley sitting room, "Hello," Harry greeted the redheads.

The wireless was on and Harry could hear they were listening to a Quidditch game. The couple was greeted by a chorus of Hello's,

Harry eyed Ron warily. The tallest Weasley was leaning against the wall by the Christmas tree. He kicked off from the wall and moved toward them, "Happy Christmas, Mione," he said and kissed her cheek. He turned and looked at Harry, "You too, Potter."

Harry nodded and shook Ron's hand. "Same to you," Harry muttered. The former friends smiled at each other but it wasn't the easy grins of their adolescents but a forced smiled that didn't make it all the way to their eyes.

"Have a seat," Arthur suggested to Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch. Harry kept an arm thrown around Hermione as he listened to the game and kept up a commentary with Bill and Charlie. Hermione was chatting with Fleur, who was pregnant and wanted to talk about nothing but babies.

Dinner went well and everyone had a good time. A few months ago Harry didn't think he would ever be comfortable with the Weasley's again. He didn't anticipate anymore holidays with his surrogate family but he was wrong and he was glad of it.

* * *

"When are we going to exchange gifts?" Hermione asked after they had returned from the Weasley's.

"Who says I got you anything?" Harry teased.

They were sitting on the couch drinking wine and relaxing after their very busy day.

"You better have," Hermione smiled. "Or I will take your gift back."

"You ready to exchange gifts now?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. She reached under the tree and handed Harry a sizable box. It was wrapped in red paper with green Christmas trees and a gold bow. Of course Hermione wrapping was flawless. "What is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just open it," she told him.

Harry ripped the paper off, shredding it and he was amused to see Hermione flinch. "You didn't mind when Teddy did it," he reminded her.

Hermione pursed her lips, "Teddy isn't even two years old. You want to compare yourself to him?"

"It's just wrapping paper," Harry laughed.

"We could have saved it but never mind," Hermione was smiling now. "Open your present."

Harry pulled the paper away and saw a very nice surround sound system he could hook up to the TV. It must have cost her a fortune. She also must have heard him and Dean discuss putting one in when they discussed Renovations to the sitting room.

"This is amazing Hermione, thanks," Harry said. He turned the box over and looked at it.

Hermione smiled, "You really like it? I know it's not super personal or anything."

"It's amazing Hermione, " Harry told her. He leaned over and kissed her and she reciprocated. He pulled back before they could get too carried away. "Want your present now?"

Hermione nodded. Harry stood up and reached a hand out to her. "Come with me," Harry said.

Hermione let Harry lead her up the stairs to the door of the library. "Close your eyes," he ordered. Hermione did so without argument. Harry opened the door and then took Hermione's hands. He pulled her into the room. He turned the lights on and then led Hermione to a plush red sofa. Once she was seated he said, "Open your eyes."

Hermione's eyes opened slowly and then her jaw dropped. She stood up and looked around. Harry had worked for over a month renovating the library. He added book shelves removed anything dangerous, added books and gave the decor a makeover.

There was a gigantic picture window. Harry had restored a huge mahogany desk for her that sat in front of the window.

"Harry, it's-" Hermione started. She couldn't find the words. "I just- It's-"

"I guess you like it then," Harry said smugly, very proud of what he had done. It had taken a lot of work especially since he had to do when she wasn't here. "I thought you could use your own space. A place to work, to relax, to clear your head. I don't mind sharing the study with you but I just thought-"

"It's perfect," Hermione told him. Harry could tell she was itching to get her hands on some books. He was surprised when Hermione turned and grinned at him in her mischievous way. He didn't get to see that sort of smile all the time and no one else saw it at all. It could only mean one thing.

"Ready for your second present?" Hermione asked.

Harry swallowed, "uh huh."

"Close your eyes," Hermione told him.

Harry did so and then felt himself being physically moved. His knees hit something- it was on the couches. Hermione shoved him an landed on the soft couch.

"Keep those eyes closed," Hermione ordered.

Harry heard clothes dropping and hitting the floor and he tried not to smile. But he had a good idea of what was coming.

"Open your eyes," Hermione said.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She was right in front of him wearing the sexiest bra and knickers he had ever seen in his life and a Santa hat.. They were red and lacy and almost see through. They barely contained her bits and he had to stop himself from jumping up and taking her against the wall. Obviously she wanted to be in charge and he wanted to see what she would do. Hermione was still shy about sex sometimes. It was nice to see this side of her.

Hermione moved toward him slowly. "Like what you see?" Hermione asked.

"Very much," Harry replied, His voice husky. Hermione moved to stand between his legs and he ran his hands up her thighs and caressed her arse. She swatted his hands away.

"My game," she scolded. "My rules."

She straddled his lap and kissed his neck. Harry moaned and tilted her head so she could get better access. He wanted to touch her but he figured she would swat him again so he kept his hands balled into fists at his side.

Hermione ground her core against his groin. He knew she could feel his erection which had already gown painful in its confines. "Hermione," he whined as she rubbed against him again. Hermione kissed him passionately on the mouth. When she pulled away Harry complained, "I want to touch you."

"Then do it," Hermione breathed.

Harry's hands moved quickly to caress her fabric covered breast. Hermione whimpered as his ministrations. "I love your little outfit but it needs to come off," Harry told her as he hands went to unhook the bra.

"Fine," Hermione replied. "But I am keeping the hat on."

Harry laughed as he unclasped the bra, "You do that," he murmured against her neck. Once the garment was removed he looked at her exposed chest for a moment. This wasn't a new sight but he couldn't help but stare at her beauty every time. "Stunning."

"What about you?" Hermione said. "I think you are a bit over dressed for this party."

Harry whined when she stood up but he pulled off his shirt and started working on his pants. Once he was naked Hermione moved forward and let Harry pull her knickers down and then she stepped out of them. She was quite a sight standing there in nothing but her hat.

Harry grabbed her hands and pulled her roughly toward him. She landed on his lap and he groaned at the feeling. Hermione shifted to where she was straddling him again. She reached between them and stroked his aching member. Harry panted as she moved her small hand over him. He reached out and ran a finger along her sex. He could tell she was wet. He pushed one finger in and then another.

Once they were both ready Hermione raised up. She stabilized herself with one hand and used the other to guide Harry's length toward her center. She slipped onto him slowly and Harry hissed in pleasure. He forced himself to give her a moment to adjust.

Her gripped her hips when she started to rock against him. He let her set the pace. Hermione started slow but eventually she sped up as did Harry's heart rate. Harry palmed her breasts and kissed her neck which caused her to keen and moan. Hermione's fingers were digging into his shoulders.

As he could feel his climax building he started to thrust back against her. He moved his hand between them an found her clit. He rubbed slow but steady circles and he could feel her walls fluttering around his cock. He pressed once and bit her shoulder.

Hermione cried out his name as her walls clamped around him. Harry gripped her hips again as she rode out her orgasm. Only two more thrusts and he found his own. He hissed her name as he spilled into her. Harry was holding her so tight he was scared she would have bruises.

"That was-" Harry panted.

"The best Christmas present ever," Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too," Harry still couldn't catch his breath, or think properly.

"I loved my present," Hermione told him as she rolled off of him.

"Me too," Harry laughed, "And the stereo system was also nice."

Hermione leaned against him, "Promise me we will christen every room we finish like this?" she asked.

"Oh, I think that is a promise I can keep," Harry kissed her forehead. "I am surprised the hat didn't come off."

"I charmed it," Hermione replied. "Let's get some of the left over's Molly sent and watch a Christmas movie."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry answered. They dressed and cleaned themselves and went down stairs to enjoy the rest of their holiday.


	23. Chapter 23: Question

_AN: This is the last chapter. Sorry. I have loved writing this. Look for a one shot about Teddy's wedding and maybe some other stories from this universe._

_Thanks for the love guys. Sorry it took so long to update my son isn't doing so great with the cast on his arm and isn't sleeping well. Eh._

* * *

Three years and some months in the future.

Hermione came through the floo and almost fell flat on her face. "I am sorry. I am late," she called as she ran up the stairs.

She pulled off her work robes and searched through her closet. Hermione chose a pair of black slacks and blue boat neck shirt.

"You are late," Harry said from the doorway as she was changing. He grinned at the sight of her in her bra and knickers, "But I forgive you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "I said I was sorry. I had something's to finish. I promised Kingsley I get the paperwork finished by tomorrow so-"

Harry waved at her, "It's fine. You're not too late."

"Are we going out?" Hermione asked. "You said-"

"I said I had plan for us tonight. I never said we were going out," Harry chuckled. "I made dinner."

Hermione had finished getting dressed. She turned and smiled at Harry, "That is so romantic but what's the occasion?""

"Does there have to be an occasion for me to be romantic?" Harry countered.

Hermione moved forward and put her arms around Harry, "Of course not. I just wanted to make sure I didn't forget something important."

"You didn't," Harry assured her. He kissed her chastely. "Dinner is ready. Let's go."

Hermione let Harry lead her out of the room and down the stairs. She smiled when they walked into the kitchen. The table was set beautifully and there were candles everywhere. The food was already on their plates. Everything was just waiting for them to sit down.

Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione and she sat down. He took the seat across from her.

"The food looks delicious," Hermione commented. "Did you cook it or did Kreacher?"

Harry pouted a little, "I cooked it, thank you very much."

"Ok, just curious," Hermione laughed. "How war your day?"

Harry snorted, "We work together, Hermione. You know how my day was,"

Hermione had transferred the Department for Magical Law Enforcement three years ago. She hated her job with the Department for Regulation and Control f Magical Creatures. She wanted to make a difference. She wasn't an Auror- much to Kingsley's dismay. She was more like a lawyer. When Harry, Draco, Ron and Neville arrested someone she interrogated them, filed charges, facilitated their transfer to Azkaban and presented evidence at trial. It suited her well. She felt happy and challenged.

"I know we work together but I don't see you all day long," Hermione said. "Something could have happened that I didn't know about?"

"Ron and Draco got into an argument," Harry shrugged.

"Alert the Prophet," Hermione said wryly causing Harry to nearly choke on his wine. "What about?"

"Draco made a snide comment about Parkinson," Harry replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco knows better."

Harry shrugged, "He was in a mood. I think Luna is out of to town until tomorrow."

They talked about work a little more as they ate. Hermione explained in detail what kept her late. Harry chatted a little about his cases. Hermione noticed Harry was starting to act oddly. At first she thought it was the wine but he had one glass and she had seen him go through half a bottle of firewhiskey without getting drunk.

"Harry is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

Harry loosened the collar of his shirt and rubbed his hands on his thighs. "Uh-yes, I need to -no, I want to ask you-"

"Ask me what?" Hermione said.

Harry cleared his throat and stood up. Hermione watched as he felt around in his pockets. "I can't find it," he muttered to himself, "Where did I put it? I can't believe-"

Hermione reached out and touched his hand, "Harry, what are you looking for?"

He slapped his forehead and pulled out his wand. "Close your eyes," he told her.

Hermione sighed but did as she was asked. Harry murmured something Hermione couldn't quite hear. "Can I open my eyes now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Not yet," Harry told her. "Patience, my love." Hermione felt Harry scoot her chair back from the table. A moment later he said. "Alright open your eyes."

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry was kneeling in front of her. She gasped when she realized why Harry had been acting so strange. Harry held a small black, velvet box open in front of her. Nestled inside the box was very beautiful ring. It was white gold with large diamond and several small rubies around it. It was old but beautiful. It was an engagement ring.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Harry started, his voice was thick with emotion. "You and I have been together for quite a while and I know without a doubt that I want to be with you forever. You are such an amazing partner in life and the most beautiful woman I have even known. I would be honored if you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me." He took a breath. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting this. Of course she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Harry and she had envisioned being married to him but he gave no clue that he was going to do this. Hermione felt hot tears sting here eyes.

Harry looked stricken, "Hermione, say something, please?" Hermione laughed which only made Harry look more upset.

"Of course, I will marry you," Hermione said.

Harry looked relieved. With a shaking hand he removed the ring from the box and slipped it on to Hermione's finger. Then he stood up and pulled Hermione to stand with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her thoroughly.

When they pulled back Hermione looked at her ring. "This is lovely," Hermione told him. "Where did you get it?"

"It was my mum's," Harry explained. "And my grand mum's before that her mum's before that and so on and so forth..."

"I have been gifted with another Potter heirloom, eh?" Hermione smiled. Over the years Harry had slowly but surely been emptying his Gringotts vault and giving Hermione all the old Potter family jewelry. Some of it was lovely and some of it was gaudy. Most of it she never wore just because she wasn't much of a jewelry person. She often wore the bracelet Harry got her for her birthday when they first started dating and of course she would never be without this ring now.

"I can get you something different," Harry told her. "Something that belongs just to you. if you want. I just thought-"

"Don't you dare," Hermione said. "I love this ring and it means the world to me that you would want me to have it."

"I think mum would want you to have it," Harry said.

"You think she would be happy that you are marrying me?" Hermione asked.

"I think she would have been irritated that it took me so long to ask," Harry joked. "I probably should have locked you down a couple of years ago."

"I think our timing is perfect," Hermione informed him.

"Teddy is going to be thrilled," Harry said. "I was worried about what you would say but he knew you would accept."

"You talked to a five year old about this?" Hermione asked, an bemused smile playing on her lips.

"Who else would I talk to about this?" Harry grinned. "That kid has a way with woman, if you haven't noticed."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, "I know. I dread his teenage years. I probably won't get a lick of sleep,"

Harry pulled her close, "I love that you love Teddy so much."

"Who wouldn't adore him?" Hermione asked. "I know he isn't mine. He is Andromeda's. But I feel like he is mine. I love him like he is my own."

"Teddy is ours. He is ours as much as he is 'Dromdeda's." Harry informed her. "We are a family. Maybe not the textbook definition of family but-"

"-it works for us," Hermione finished for him.

"it does," Harry agreed. Then he smiled wickedly at her. "How about we celebrate our engagement somewhere else?"

"Like where?" Hermione feigned innocence.

"Like our bedroom?" Harry whispered against her ear.

Hermione giggled as Harry led her upstairs. She knew she was in for a long night and she looked forward to it.

* * *

_AN: I don't know how I feel about the ending. I liked it in theory but I may change it later._

_Thanks for sticking with me. Thanks to all my reviewers especially my loyal reviewers. You guys rock._

_Be on the lookout for a least one more story but maybe more from this timeline._

_EDIT:There is now an epilogue added. It is not a new update. Only read the next chapter if you have read my story Forgotten but not gone. Thanks._


	24. Chapter 24: Finale

_AN: This is the epilogue which is really just the end of the last chapter. THIS IS NOT A NEW UPDATE FOR THIS STORY. I just decided to separate the last chapter. Only read this if you have read my story forgotten but not gone._

_Thanks again for the love and reviews and everything-my fans rock. I am currently working on another story for this universe._

* * *

A few weeks later

Hermione was rushing around Diagon Alley trying to get some last minute things for the party tomorrow. She had spent the morning with Teddy but dropped him off with his grandmother so she could get some things done. She was in a hurry to get back to him.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned and saw her best female friend, Luna Lovegood, walking up to her. "Where is Teddy?" Luna asked after she hugged Hermione.

"He is with Andromeda," Hermione said. "I had a few last minute things I needed."

"So, you don't have time for lunch?" Luna asked.

"Not today but next week, I will bring Teddy." Hermione said.

"Good," Luna smiled. "I will send you an owl."

Hermione was distracted. She saw Romilda Vane over Luna's shoulder. Hermione didn't like Harry and Draco's secretary. Hermione remembered how obsessed Romilda was with Harry in school. Now, Hermione could let that go but the girl still flirted with Harry (and Ron and Neville). She flirted with Draco more these days. It infuriated Hermione. She wasn't a jealous person but nature but this girl got on her nerves.

"I wonder why Romilda isn't at work," Hermione mused.

Luna followed Hermione's gaze to the brunette, "It's lunch time. Maybe she is getting lunch."

"I am sure," Hermione said but she didn't believe Romilda was here for a bite. It was summer time and the girl was wearing a cloak. Why would anyone wear a cloak in this heat? "I have to go Luna, I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Hermione," Luna called as she walked away.

Hermione stayed a comfortable distance behind Romilda. She wasn't sure why she was following her-instinct maybe? Hermione knew this girl was up to something.

_Hermione tailed Romilda for several minutes, watching her carefully. She saw Romilda lift the hood of the cloak up and pull it down around her face. Hermione's eyes narrowed when she saw Romilda turn into Knockturn Alley._

_"What the-?"_

_Hermione followed her to an nearly abandoned looking apothecary. This was odd, why would she come here instead of __Slug and Jiggers__ Apothecary out on the main road. This place couldn't have all the ingredients that __Slug and Jiggers__ has? _

_A person would only choose to go to Knockturn Alley if they wanted to hide-If they were doing something they shouldn't be doing. But Hermione needed to see what she was doing. She needed proof of a crime. Harry and Draco wouldn't believe her otherwise._

_Hermione walked into the shop. She wished she had Harry's invisibility cloak. Just as she was about to disillusion herself she tripped and knocked over a table with ingredients. The only people in the shop were the owner and Romilda. They both looked up at Hermione. _

_Hermione quickly fixed the things she broke and she ran from the shop. She had seen a enough. The ingredients Romilda was buying were enough to open an investigation. _

_Hermione just needed to talk to Harry. But he was out in the field. She would talk to him when he came home..._

Teddy was is in bed. Harry was still at work. He was out in the field helping to train some of the junior Auror's. It surely be after midnight before he came home.

Hermione didn't usually mind the solitude but she couldn't get Romilda out of her mind. She had to makes sure that Harry didn't take anything from her- Harry or any of the other boys. Truth is all four of the senior Auror's were great catches for a girl like Romilda- any girl really? But they were all taken and Hermione wasn't about let Romilda manipulate her fiancé or any of her friends.

Hermione went to the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. She grabbed a book and went to the sitting room to read. She hoped she could stay awake until Harry came home.

Hermione had just settled on the couch when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and put her book down. She stretched and climbed to her feet.

"Would you like Kreacher to open the door?" the house elf croaked from the kitchen.

"No Kreacher," Hermione said. "I am already up."

Hermione crossed the room and went to the door. Her wand was in her back pocket. "Who is it?" Hermione called.

"It's Romilda."

Hermione thought about not opening the door but the girl already knew she was home. She pulled the door open, "What's up Romilda? It's late and Teddy is asleep."

"I think we should talk about what happened today," Romilda said. She looked anxious. "Can I come in?"

Hermione hesitated but then opened the door. Even if Romilda had ill intentions, she wasn't skilled at dueling or charms. What harm could it do?

"Sure, come in," Hermione said and stepped back.

Romilda slipped in and smiled at her.

-Fin

* * *

_AN: I don't know how I feel about the ending. I liked it in theory but I may change it later._

_Thanks for sticking with me. Thanks to all my reviewers especially my loyal reviewers. You guys rock._

_Be on the lookout for a least one more story but maybe more from this timeline._


End file.
